The Beginning of an Exploration
by mlgummer
Summary: I always wanted to know the nuances that made up Miranda, and thought she deserved a happy ever after. Whether she will achieve that or not remains to be seen. So this is my view of what makes up Miranda Priestly. I had a hard time choosing the genres for this so I will add my third choice here, family. The M rating is for future chapters.
1. Bonnie arrives

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. **

Bonnie peered out the window as the taxi pull up in front of the townhouse. The snowflakes were falling gently outside as her tears ran down her high cheek bones. Shaking her head she looked up at the torn roof of the smelly old car, rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Are you getting out? This is the address you wanted to go to!" barked the young man driving. Bonnie's iris' turned a deep blue as she glared back at him through the rear view mirror. "Only in New York", she quietly replied. Pulling out a few bills she passed them through the bars to the incorrigible man. She grabbed her bag and exited the yellow car. As it speed away from the curb Bonnie stood on the sidewalk and continued to stare at the sizable home.

A beautiful smile spread across her face as once again the tears began to fall. She was so proud of Miriam, ops she meant Miranda. She would have to remember not to make that mistake again. Miriam had accomplished everything the two of them had ever dreamed of. It had been years since they had seen each other. Miriam had been way to busy lately to make the long journey across the Atlantic, and Bonnie, well money had always been an issue and even if she had the money who would have taken care of Mother? Unbeknownst to her the members at church took up a collection, bought the plane ticket and signed up to care for her Mother while she was gone. Bonnie did not know what she would have done in the past several years without them. She could just see the look on Miriam's face when she finds out this tad bit of information. She once again looked up to the sky and blinked away the crystal drops of water forming at the corners of her eyes.

Bonnie climbed up the steps to the front door wincing at the pull she felt inside her bones. She could tell it was getting worse. Before she could even knock the door flew open and she heard the voices of two children yell, "Mommmm!?"

The girls had seen the taxi pull up from the upstairs landing bay window and saw someone who looked like their Mother step out. Confused they could not understand how, or why their Mother would be arriving home in a beat up old Taxi and not one of the companies silver Lincoln Town Cars. After clamoring down the stairs they took another look out the peep-hole in the door. Caroline pushed Cassidy away screaming, "Let me look." Caroline turned her head looking at her twin, her face was all distorted and looked like she had just eaten a lemon. Her mind racing at top speed. "What?" Cassidy whispered. Caroline murmured, "Its Mom." "Yes, Yes!" Cassidy screamed. "But it's not her." Cassidy had it with her sister and looked out through the hole. "What the Hell," she exclaimed! The girls saw their Mother standing outside their house dressed in a puffy dark blue plastic coat, sweat pants and (no it couldn't be) sneakers! She wore a dark red wig fashioned into a ponytail and caring a plain old duffel bag! Both were thinking the same thing. Did their Mother get abducted by aliens, and had her mind been probed, and now could not remember who she was?

Cassidy was the first to speak up. "You are not our Mother." Bonnie had to laugh, eyes sparkling. "Um, no I am not, but I am your Aunt and Godmother." Caroline screamed and wrapped her arms around the women almost toppling her over, "Aunt Bonnie!" Bonnie wrapped her arms around the energetic child, smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. "It is nice to see you too Caroline." Cassidy gasped, "How did you know it was Caroline?" Bonnie smirked and rolled her deep sparking blue eyes. She leaned over and planted a kiss on top of Cassidy's head too. "Seriously," she replied? Cassidy blushed a crimson red. "Now are you two going to let me in or do I have to stay out here until your Mother gets home?" Caroline laugh, "You would be waiting a long time Aunt Bonnie." Bonnie considered the response and sighed. "She is still working very long hours I take it." Cassidy grabbed the bag from Bonnie's arm and pulled her inside the door. She looked at Bonnie rolled her dark blue eyes and stated, "Seriously?" All three of them burst out laughing. This was the best Bonnie had felt in a long time.

Kara, the twins nanny walked into the foyer wiping her hands on a towel. "Girls, what is all the screaming about, and who was at the door?" Kara looked up and froze. Standing in front of her were the girls she had cared for since they were babies and … no it could not be … Miranda … but not Miranda … the Miranda when the girls were born. She blinked once then again. Caroline started giggling. "Kara this is our Aunt Bonnie," explained Cassidy. "Doesn't she look just like Mom? Except for the hair obviously." Bonnie held out her hand to shake. Kara still in a state of shock slowly produce a hand from the towel, she smiled shyly and welcomed Bonnie in and offered her a cup of coffee. Bonnie laughed, "That is one way I am not like my sister. I can't stand the stuff." Kara, blushed, "Maybe some water than?" Girls take your Aunts bags and put them in your Mother's favorite guest bedroom. Caroline looked around, puzzled, then exclaimed, "Oh no! Aunt Bonnie the taxi took off with the rest of your luggage!" Bonnie's eyes smiled and informed the three people standing in front of her that all she had was the one bag. Bonnie once again rolled her eyes as she knew what all three were thinking. "And that is another way I am not like your Mother." With this all four broke out in laughter. Cassidy picked up the one and only bag of her Aunts, shook her head and thought, Mother is going to be so appalled at this.

As the girls took Bonnie's stuff up to the spare bedroom Kara led her into the kitchen and offered her a seat at the island. "Ms. Priestly did not inform me she was expecting visitors." Bonnie lowered her head and quietly replied, "She does not know I am here." Kara raised an eyebrow but did not respond to this new bit of information. It was not her place to get involved with Miranda's family unless it had something to do with the twins. Bonnie's sweet voice interrupted Kara's thoughts. "The girls have grown up so much. I haven't seen them since they were very small and seeing them in pictures just isn't the same." A sad look clouded over Bonnie. She felt the tears attempting to let loose once again. This was another way she was not like Miriam, she easily cried at the drop of a hat. She attempted a small smile for Kara.

Bonnie was brought out of her thoughts by a huge ball of fur lunging for her. As she turned in her seat the large dog slid to a stop. Patricia seemed confused turning her head from side to side in that silly way she always did. She sniffed and then sniffed again. There was something wrong here. She slowly moved closer to Bonnie and then she surprised everyone by starting to growl and bark. Someone was trying to impersonate her Master! Well, this person may have fooled the humans in this house but not her. She may look like her Master but her smell gave her away. Oh, she smelled good but it was not her Masters smell. Kara stood in shock. Patricia had never acted this way before. Caroline and Cassidy came sliding into the kitchen. In unison they grabbed for Patricia and shouted, "Girl, its O.K. she is family. She is a good person!" They snuggled into Patricia's fur and scratched behind her ears, cooing to her. Once Patricia settled down the girls led her over to Bonnie and allowed her to smell the new human let into her home. Still confused Patricia let Bonnie pet her but she vowed to herself she was not going to let her guard down.


	2. Miranda meets the new visitor

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. **

The girls decided that they would take Patricia outside and somehow managed to get Bonnie to agree to go out with them. With everyone bundled up in their winter gear they trudged out the back door. Bonnie had to stop once again as she admired the place her older sister called home. She watched as the girls ran around with Patricia close on their heels. It brought her back to when times seemed much simpler than they were now. Miriam always made sure she was happy. She would do anything for her younger sister. Bonnie knew Miriam wanted more for her than she had, but Bonnie had been happy, content, and did not want for more. She was never mad at Miriam for moving away, because she knew Miriam had big dreams and knew that someway, somehow Miriam would accomplish those dreams.

Miranda had found herself sitting at her desk rubbing her temples. Why, why did everyone have to be so incompetent? These people had worked here for years and they were acting as if they were all newbies. They all needed to take lessons from her new second assistant Andréa. At least she was managing to get things right or else everyone's head would have rolled today! Miranda decide to save everyone's job (God knows she did not have enough time to train a whole new crew) she would go home early. The girls would be happy to have her at home to spend time with. Maybe she would even give into a game on the WII. Laughing to herself she knew she had practiced enough on the weekends when the girls were at their Father's that she could beat both of them. "M-Miranda?" Andréa stood in front of Miranda with coffee in hand not believing what she was witnessing, the Ice Queen was genuinely smiling, and what a beautiful smile it was. Miranda glared at Andrea as the steaming hot coffee was placed into Miranda's hand. Andréa's fingers grazed Miranda's and she blushed brightly. "That's all". Andy snapped back to life quickly, turned around and almost ran out of the office.

Good god did she just let an employee see her smile for no reason at all? What was she thinking? They have never seen her smile! Then again if it had to be anyone at lest it was Andréa. Her mind whirled. What? What difference did it make who saw her? She definitely needed to go home. Another smiled escaped and she ran a finger over her bottom lip as she watched Andréa practically run out of her office. Miranda grabbed the cup of coffee and turned the chair as she gazed out the window. Large soft snowflakes were slowly falling from the sky. Miranda shivered, she hated the snow, but watching Andréa walking away from her left a warm glow move throughout her body. Miranda caught herself. What was happening to her? Maybe she was getting sick. That was silly Miranda Priestly never got sick. She would not allow it! She slammed the coffee on the desk stood up and stalked out of the office. "Coat, bag!"

Andy cringed as she made her way back to her seat. What the shit just happened!? She looked up just in time to see Emily shaking her head and see her whisper, "What did you do this time?" Andy glared at her and busied herself on the computer. Oh My God, Miranda's smile was intoxicating. Her eyes sparkled with the brightest blue she had ever seen. She was so used to Miranda's eyes being dark almost black in color. They made every part of her body sizzle, and the shock she received when she accidentally touched Miranda's fingers … Wait! Shit, shit, shit, what was she thinking? She had a boyfriend, or so she hoped she still did. Still! What was she thinking? No one thought about Miranda Priestly like that, especially her lowly second assistant, but her fingers were so soft and warm, and no, this is not happening! Andy sprang up from her chair as she heard the words, "Coat, bag!" and ran to the closet only to have Miranda grab them out of her hands as she slide by. Andy was on the phone before the elevator doors even closed calling Roy to hurry up and get to the building that Miranda was already on her way down.

Miranda was furious and confused as she rode in the back of the familiar silver Lincoln Town Car. Maybe it was a bad mistake to go home. She knew the girls would be hyper and she did not know if she could handle it all right now. The car slowed to a stop in front of the townhouse. She examined the home from the window as she felt Roy exiting the car. Home, yes, but still something missing, but what could it be? She had children, a job she loved, money, and a husband. The American dream. Right? She startled as she heard Roy loudly clear his throat. She had not even noticed that Roy had opened her door and offered his hand to her. She looked up at him and accepted his hand, gliding out of the car. "That will be all for today Roy." As she walked away from the car she barely whispered, "Thank you." Writing a mental note to herself to give him a large Christmas bonus. Roy smiled knowing very few of the Ice Queens employees ever got a thank you from her.

Miranda heard children screaming and a dog barking as she opened the front door. Closing her eyes she thought, and here it starts. "Caroline, Cassidy, please dismiss all the racket" Miranda growled as she made her way through the door. Kara came around the corner smiling, "They are out back, playing in the snow. They have a visitor with them." Miranda sighed, "Kara, I told you not to have other children over if I am not at home." Before Miranda could continue Kara replied, "It is not another child." Miranda stared at her thinking to herself, what is wrong with everyone today? "Well then who is it"? Kara just shrugged her shoulders and said, "You should see for yourself." Exasperated Miranda walked through the kitchen to the back door. Kara smiled knowing this was something Miranda had needed for a long time.

Bonnie was in the back yard with the girls and soon had all three of them lying in the snow creating the most beautiful snow angels. Patricia just looked on. What were these silly humans doing? Bonnie was the first to stand and quickly an idea popped into her head. While the girls were standing around trying to decide how they were going to dress their snow angles Bonnie was quickly building a supply of snowballs. Caroline and Cassidy were stunned by a hard cold thump to their head as they heard, "Watch Out!" yelled at them. They turned just in time to feel another thump to their midsection. Bonnie was laughing so hard she did not see the girls picking up hands full of snow but when she saw the girls eyes turn dark she knew she was in trouble. "1 … 2 … 3 NOW!" Bonnie ducked just in time as she felt two very large snowballs fly past her head. "Umpf… what the - is going on out here?!" The girls cringed, Bonnie slowly turned around knowing all too well who that voice just came from. Standing in the back door way with the door wide open was the Ice Queen herself, and splashed all over her vintage purple Donna Karan dress were the remnants of the two snowballs that just missed Bonnie's head.

Caroline and Cassidy slammed their mitted hands over their face. Even Patricia knew there was trouble in the air as she sniffed, smelling the all too familiar scent of her Master. Bonnie's eyes grew wide flaming with mischief as she broke out in a huge belly laugh. Patricia leaped for her Master but before she could even get close she heard, "Patricia, down." She came to a sliding halt just inches away from plowing into Miranda. "Girls," Caroline and Cassidy hurried after Patricia grabbing her collar and dragged her the rest of the way into the house. Bonnie was laughing so hard at this point she was crying. "I fail to see the humor in this – this," exclaimed Miranda as she flipped her hands in the air. Bonnie made her way to the top step and both women wrapped their arms around each other in a rib breaking hug. Bonnie did not know if she was crying because she was still laughing at what had just transpired or because it felt so good to be in her big sisters warm embrace once again. Miranda closed her eyes taking in the well-known scent of her baby sister, she felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. Miranda ran her hand through Bonnie's long locks of flaming red hair, pulled back, and flashed a heartfelt grin. She gripped Bonnie's head between her hands and gave her a soft peck on each cheek.

**Please leave comments.**


	3. Sexy Smiles

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. **

Miranda and Bonnie turned around and walked into the house arms around each other's waist and Bonnie's head lying on Miranda's shoulder. The girls were amazed that their Mother was not mad but seemed almost elated. Kara cleared her throat and announced that dinner was in the oven and would be ready in a half an hour. She bid good night to Miranda and the girls and wished Bonnie a pleasant time in New York. Miranda sent the girls upstairs to take a quick warm shower to clean up before the food was ready. To her surprise they did not argue but gave her and Bonnie a hug saying how happy they were that their Aunt had finally come for a visit.

As the girls left Miranda turn toward Bonnie ready to set up the third degree. Bonnie knowing all too well what was going to happen next, almost ran out of the kitchen stating she too needed a shower to warm up after the romp in the snow.

The evening meal was peaceful enough. The girls kept the conversation flowing with all kinds of questions for Bonnie about what their Mother was like as a child. Bonnie was more than generous with her replies as Miranda glared at her across the table. Miranda finished her glass of wine and gently reminded the girls it was a school night and they needed to get to bed. There was a lot of grumbling but with the promise that Aunt Bonnie would tuck them in that night they made it into bed just fifteen minutes past their bedtime.

Miranda poured herself another glass of wine. Her attempts at getting Bonnie to seriously tell her why after so many years she unexpectedly showed up at her front door had been futile. Miranda glanced at the clock on the wall. The Book would arrive shortly. Hell! She had planned on calling Emily when she arrived home to command her to bring The Book tonight. With everything that had happened she forgot. Now she had to deal with the thought of Andréa being in the house tonight. She heard the slight steps of the brown eyed girl coming up her front steps. Oh hell, this cannot be happening again! Bonnie saw Miranda close her eyes and blow out a deep sigh. What could this mean? She just was not ready to talk with Miranda about why she was really here. Bonnie jumped as she heard a key slip into the lock on the front door. Who would be coming into Miranda's house at this time of the night? She looked in Miranda's direction. "Is that Stephen?" Miranda shook her head. As Andy laid The Book on the table she heard that dreaded voice, "Andréa." She slowly started walking to Miranda's sitting room when once again she heard the voice, "Andréa, I'm over here." Andy turned to her right, confused. "Andrea, tonight would be nice!"

Andy took a few steps into the kitchen, looked up and the room started to spin on her. She knew she must be dreaming. Never in her life had she seen someone more beautiful than what she saw standing before her. Or should she say two people. Leaning up against the counter was the Miranda she knew only this one was free of makeup, her prominent silver curl lay soft and relaxed against a forehead of the most porcelain colored white skin. Her body was encased in a thin egg white colored robe that clung to every curve of her body. It opened into a long V neck line that showed the edges of two full round breast of the same porcelain skin. Andy slowly turned her head to the right and saw the other Miranda, younger, same porcelain colored white skin and high cheek bones, dressed in purple and white flannel PJ's, and sporting a flaming red ponytail. Andy's mouth went dry. She was definitely losing her mind. "Andréa! How many times do I have to ask?" Andy turned her attention back to the older Miranda, the present day Miranda. She was holding her hand out to Andy. Andy blinked, and handed The Book to her, "S-sorry M-Miranda".

For an instant Miranda let a sexy crocked smile escape across her face. The look on Andréa's face was just so cute. Fuck, not again! "Andréa, this is my sister Bonnie," "Bonnie, meet my second assistant Andréa." Andy looked over at the younger version of Miranda, her dark brown eyes open wide. She then looked back at Miranda. "It would be appropriate to say Hello now Andréa." "Uhh, oh, umm, yes." She looked back at Bonnie. "It's just you two look so much alike." Bonnie giggled, "Yea, we always get that, and if you see a picture of Miranda when she was ten years younger she looks exactly like me." At this Miranda cringed. The last thing she wanted to be reminded of was how much older than Andréa she was. Andy once again looked over at Miranda and let loose one of the sexiest grins Miranda had ever seen. "That's all," Miranda almost purred. Andy jumped, said good bye, and made a hasty retreat. Miranda smiled, god what a cute behind even if it was a size four. She just wanted to give it one little slap! Miranda closed her eyes and sighed.

Bonnie almost fell off her chair. What in the world just happened in this room? If she didn't know any better she would have thought that Miranda and Andréa were an item. That was ridicules because Miranda was involved in her third marriage. Or was it? She could not remember Miranda ever smiling the way she had done just minutes earlier, not even when she was with the twins Father. The sexual tension in the air was undeniable. Miranda, whose skin was now bright red from the top of her forehead trailing down her chest for as far as you could see. "Do you treat all your assistance like that? No wonder they call you the Ice Queen." And then she started laughing, letting out a little snort. "Shhhhh, you will wake the girls." Bonnie yawned, got up off her seat, gave Miranda a hug and kiss on the cheek and took off up the stairs leaving her big sister to The Book and her thoughts.

**Thanks for the comments! The story just seems to be pouring out of me! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Chapter four will follow soon.**


	4. Questions

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. **

The next morning Bonnie found herself lying in the most comfortable bed she had ever felt. Eyes half-awake she went stiff hearing a noise outside her bedroom door. Her eyes wandered over to the clock sitting on her night stand. Four o'clock, what the hell! There is no way Miranda or the girls would be up at this time of the day. She rolled over on her side and flinched. She went to stand up and almost fainted legs buckling underneath her. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to restrain the scream that was trying to make its way out of her mouth. She groaned. Her pain medication was across the room in her bag sitting on one of the chairs. She carefully lowered herself to the floor and managed to crawl over to it. She swallow them without water as that mean crawling back across the room to the guest bathroom. Bonnie chuckled to herself. A guest bathroom! Miranda had more bathrooms in her one house than she and their sibling had in theirs combined. She was so proud of her big sister, she just hoped she was happy.

Miranda listened outside the guest bedroom door. She was not going to let her sister get away without talking about why she was here. It wasn't that Miranda didn't want her here, but Bonnie had never expressed an interest in coming. Never! Miranda jerked. What was that sound? She leaned in closer to the door. It must have just been her imagination. Well, she was not going to bother Bonnie this early in the morning but tonight, there would be no way around it. The girl's Father was picking them up from school this afternoon and keeping them for the weekend. There would be nothing to interrupt the two sisters from catching up on each other's life. Miranda was going to make Bonnie tell her what was going on!

Speaking of the girls leaving for the weekend Miranda wandered down the hallway. She was going to miss them dearly, she always did. She carefully opened Cassidy's door, she smiled sweetly as a single tear fell off her cheek. She sneaked inside, ran her hand through the young girl's thick red hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The girl smiled, moaned and rolled over. Miranda had to laugh to herself. I wonder what she is dreaming about. Miranda then passed through the door a joining the two girls rooms. She cupped Caroline's cheek in the palm of her hand, this one was going to be her undoing. She smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead. Caroline stirred. "Mom?" Miranda frowned the last thing she wanted to do was waken the devil within. "Yes sweetheart?" "What are you doing?" I have to go into work very early this morning and I wanted to give you and Cassidy a kiss before I left. I won't see you two again until after school on Monday." "Oh, O.K." Then she was fast asleep again.

Miranda was pouring her second cup of coffee when Bonnie walked into the kitchen. Miranda frowned as she observed her sister. She ran her finger over her bottom lip deep in thought. There was something wrong, but she could not figure out what. There it is again, a limp, was she walking like that yesterday? Miranda could not remember. Miranda was about to say something when Bonnie looked up, startled. "I did not know you were down here." Miranda smiled, "I have a lot of stuff (Miranda smile at herself) to take care of at work today." Bonnie straightened up and tried to walk as normally as possible over to an island chair. Miranda did not see Bonnie limp that time, she ran her hand around the belt on her dress and thought it must just be early morning stiffness. This did not in any way ease her mind. Miranda informed Bonnie it would be late by the time she got home tonight and to just make herself comfortable. Bonnie smiled and waved as Miranda made her way out the front door and to the waiting car. Miranda was troubled and confused, this was not going to be a good day. Not for anyone. Roy texted ahead with the first warning of the day.

**I know this was short but I needed to put more information in on Bonnie, and Miranda's feelings for family. Love the comments please keep them coming! I promise the next chapter will be more exciting.**


	5. Miranda does not like surprises

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. **

**The M rating shows up just a little in this chapter, and things become more confusing for Miranda.**

Andy had just set down Miranda's coffee next to her glass of water and was spreading the day's magazines out on the desk. Dressed in a new Stella McCartney dark blue silk mini and cream-colored button down the front shirt. The clothes showed off everything Andy had to offer. Legs that traveled up to the sky, and cleavage that was deeper than the Grand Canyon. A single blue stone hung between Andy's breasts. The outfit made Andy feel self-conscious, but Nigel had insisted that she wear it today.

Nigel knew that Stella was one of Miranda's favorite and he had a big surprise for her today. He had arranged for Stella to stop by Runway. She was only going to be in town for a half hour and she was going to spend it at Runway. Miranda had wanted to run a special issue on Stella but the fashion designer had always been too busy for it. He knew Miranda hated surprises but she would have to forgive him this one time. Everything had been set up, Demarchelier was contracted to shoot Stella as she toured Runway with him and Miranda. He even had the perfect model to showcase her design. Stella designed for the curvier female and Andy was the perfect fit. He grinned evilly. He had to admit even he was second thinking his sexual desires when he had seen Andy in the outfit. She was going to lend every heterosexual man useless when they see her, and all the size 00 and 0's will want to go out and eat bowls of corn chowder.

Miranda was dictating orders to Emily as she swayed into the office. As she passed through the glass door into the Dragon's Lair she stopped short, and Emily nearly ran right into her. Standing beside her desk was Andréa. Miranda swallowed hard, her mouth went dry. The first thing she spotted was those long, long legs. She licked her lips. Would they ever stop? The skirt stopping just at the point where it started to get interesting. She could not wait to see the firm round bottom she knew would be framed well by the material. The top, so light in color she swore she could see Andréa's dark areola's shine through it. Ahh, yes, there trying to pop through were Andréa's hard nipples positioned right in the middle of the dark circles. Miranda felt the room start to spin. She hurried around Andréa and sat in her chair facing the window. She could not risk anyone seeing the scarlet red coloring that had just taken over Miranda's face and upper chest. "That's all!" Andy and Emily both hurried out the door. "Andréa! Stay! Door! Sit!"

Andy shrunk. Shit! She knew she was going to be in big trouble for wearing the outfit. The way Miranda looked at her. She felt like the Ice Queen had just melted and was going to surround her and she would drown. Miranda cleared her throat and slowly turned around in her chair. "Andréa, did I not make myself clear? Sit!" "Why am I always repeating myself?" Andy turn and quickly plopped herself down. "S-Sorry M-Miranda". Miranda closed her eyes and pinched her nose between her fingers. She had to get herself under control. When she finally opened her eyes Andréa was sitting in front of her, thick brown hair framing an olive colored face. Those huge pools of brown eyes, GOD, a person could just drown in them. Miranda picked up a pen off her desk and ran it along her bottom lip. Once again she was staring at the beauty in front of her. Andréa was trembling.

"M-Miranda, uhm, is there anything I can do for you?" Shit! She just broke rule number one, do not ever ask Miranda a question. Miranda almost smiled. Almost, but Andy saw it, as slight as it was. It calmed her immensely.

"Andréa, where did you get that outfit?" Miranda barely whispered. "Uhm, excuse me Miranda?" Andy squeaked. Miranda signed, "Were did you get the outfit?" "U-Uhm Nigel ... uhm he told me to wear it today." "Get him in here, NOW!"

Miranda picked up the coffee and turned in her chair. She gazed out of the window, took a long sip of the steaming hot brew, and then closed her eyes. What was the world coming to? Nigel, her long time employee and the closest thing she had to a friend. What the fuck was he thinking giving an outfit that had not even been issued yet to an assistant to wear, and a Stella McCartney at that! Oh My God, but she did wear it well. She had to admit that if anyone should wear it Andréa should. It would never look right on one of those "skinny" girls. She had to smile at herself. Nigel was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

"Nigel, Nigel … you have to get in here, like fifteen minutes ago!" Andy heard Nigel laughing on the other side of the phone. "She is going to kill me for wearing this outfit!" "Calm down Six. She is not going to kill you. I will be there in a few." And the line went dead. Andy looked up only to see Emily smiling, eyes glaring at her. Shit!

Andy heard them before she saw who they were. The well-known rhythmical stride of Nigel. And a … clacker? What the hell was Nigel thinking? Andy looked up ready to give Nigel a piece of her mind. Holy Shit! There was Nigel with the biggest, stupidest grin she had ever seen, and linked through his arm was none other the Stella McCartney. "Andy, stand up and show Stella how good her designs look on the perfect model." A gasp shot out of Emily's mouth. Andy licked her lips. She looked back toward Miranda's door and slowly stood up. Stella took a deep breath in. "OH MY GOD! I have never seen that piece look more stunning." She slowly maneuvered her way around Andy. Smoothing a wrinkle here, bunching up an area there. "It needs some minor adjustments to truly fit her body well, but if I do say so myself it is amazing."

Miranda sighed and started to rub her temples with her slender fingers. What could her assistants possible be doing to create all that commotion in the front office? She stood up and strolled over to the glass door ready to fire the both of them, and the Ice Queen was frozen in her tracks. Nigel was the first to see her. "Miranda, you will never believe who dropped in to see you." He offered Stella his hand and led her over to Miranda's office. "Stella, meet The Miranda Priestly Editor in Chief of Runway." Stella held out her hand, and smiled toward Miranda. "Miranda, finally we have a chance to get together. I just love the way Runway is set up, and I am so surprised to see one of your employees wearing my design." Stella turned toward Andy, winked, and smiled. Miranda was furious!

Nigel, felt like he had pulled off the biggest coup in the history of Runway. Stella was ecstatic seeing Andy in one of her new outfits. They had enough pictures of Stella and Miranda discussing the adjustments that needed to be made to Andy's outfit to make it fit perfectly. Both women had agreed to let Andy be the lead model once the adjustments were made for the Stella McCartney layout exclusive in Runway. Things were almost perfect. He was sure Miranda would forgive him for letting Andréa wear the outfit and for pulling the surprise on her. But still there was something with Miranda. Something he had never felt with her around. Almost like a sexual energy, with a bit of jealousy woven in. How strange was that? Nothing showed on her face, but then again nothing ever did. He played the few hours of that morning back in his mind. It started as soon as Miranda saw Stella caressing her clothing on Six, and then again when Stella winked at Six. Holy Cow! Could it possibly be? He knew Six had a crush on Miranda for a long time now even though she denied it every time, but Miranda having feelings for Six, incredible.

Miranda laid her head back onto her chair and closed her eyes. What a day! It had went so well she decided to forgive both Nigel and Andréa, but she would never forgive Stella for the way she pawed at her Andréa. And what right did she have to wink and flash a warm inviting smile at someone else's … what? … What was Andréa to her? Miranda was scared, never had she felt like this before. Never had she been attracted to another woman before, and never someone so young. She just could not deny it any more, she was fascinated with Andréa. This was crazy. She shook her head. It was time to go home and she had to deal with something entirely different.

Andy was on cloud nine. Her, size six … well size four now, a model for The Stella McCartney! Her parents would never understand this. They barely accepted the fact that she worked for Runway and now to hear she was going to model. It was sure a long way from being an investigative journalist. Andy smiled brightly, eyes sparkling, she remembered the way Miranda looked at her this morning. Eyes full of lust, watching her glide her moist tongue over her bottom lip, Andy felt like she could cum right here, right now. She jumped up hearing "Coat, bag."


	6. Andy Falls Through the Rabbit Hole

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. Small amount of M rating.**

Miranda walked into the townhouse. Strange she did not hear anything. She knew the girls would not be there but where was Bonnie? She went to the kitchen opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She walked over to the living room and spotted the reason it was so quiet in the house. Lying on the couch was Bonnie sound asleep. Miranda smiled and brushed a lock of red hair off Bonnie's forehead. Miranda leaned down and gave her a peck on her cheek. She dearly loved her little sister and would do anything for her. Fact be known Bonnie never wanted more. She was content with her simple life. True the family never wanted for anything because Miranda sent them plenty of money every month to take care of all the bills and then some, but Bonnie never asked for more.

Bonnie awoke to a noise coming from the foyer. She had no idea how long she had been a sleep lord she did not even know when she had fallen asleep. Thinking it was Miranda coming home from work she carefully got up off the couch. It hurt but nothing like it did this morning. She slowly walked out toward the front door and then spotted a vision in front of her. No wonder Miranda was smitten with her. Recognizing it was Andy she quietly said, "Good evening Andy." Andy jumped, then turned around. A bright beautiful smile broke out over her face. "Oh Bonnie, good evening. For a second I thought you might be Miranda, but she never calls me Andy." Andy was blushing.

"You are early with The Book this evening. You beat Miranda home." Andy looked stunned. "Uh." "No she is not!" Came a low grumble from above. Bonnie and Andy turn and looked up. She may have all her make-up washed off and dressed in a grey cashmere robe, but she was still stunningly beautiful. At least to Andy she was. Andy glowed and blushed even brighter. Bonnie noted the smile spread over Miranda's face and turned toward Andy. Yep, there it was again. Guessing it would take these two forever to get together she decided to help the moment along. "I was just about to make some tea, Andy come join us." "Uhm … I don't know," stammered Andy. "Andréa, it would not be very becoming of you to turn down my sister's invitation." "Oh … Uhm … right … sure I would love a cup."

Miranda smirked, she enjoyed watching Andréa squirm, just imagine how beautiful she would look writhing, legs spread wide, her folds covered with dark wet curls. WAIT! Miranda rubbed at her eyes. I am not going to let this happen. "Actually Bonnie it is not early, unless you look at it as early Saturday morning." Bonnie looked at her quizzically. "It's one o'clock Saturday morning." Bonnie's chin almost hit the floor, and Miranda laughed. Andy snapped her head in Miranda's direction. "What's wrong Andréa, have you never heard anyone laugh before?" Miranda almost purred. Andy blushed. Bonnie sighed, "It seems I have slept the afternoon and evening away. Now I will probably be up all night." Miranda turned her attention to her little sister, and raised an eyebrow. "Good, now maybe we can sit and chat. Get caught up on things," Miranda said quietly. Bonnie scrunched her eyes shut.

Andy took this as a sign to get the hell out of Miranda's house. "Uhm … well … thanks for the tea. I really should be going. It is really late." Andy squeaked. Miranda eyed Andréa. If it wasn't for the fact that Miranda needed to talk with her sister she would have insisted Andréa stay at the house tonight. Miranda picked up her cell and dialed. Andy eyed her nervously as she over heard her say, "I need a car at the townhouse now to take my assistant home." Andy caught herself on the chair she was standing by because her legs almost gave out. Miranda Priestly called for a car for me!? "Miranda, I do not need a car. I can take the subway like I always do." "Don't be silly Andréa, I am not going to risk your life by having you running around the subways this time of the night. From now on a car will be taking you home every night." Andy almost choked.

Miranda moved over toward Andréa and placed her hand in the small of Andréa's back and led her to the front door. Andy trembled as sparks shot through her entire body. Miranda's eyes lit up, she could feel the heat surge through Andréa's body. Andy thought she heard Miranda purr once again. Miranda turned toward Bonnie, "Don't you move. We need to finish our tea." Bonnie slowly nodded her head. When Miranda and Andy got to the door Miranda looked through the peep-hole. "The car is here. Get home safely Andréa." Miranda cupped Andy's cheek with her soft hand and smiled brightly. "I sure would not want to lose you." Andy thought for sure that somewhere between the Runway office and the townhouse she had stumbled and fallen through the rabbit hole. She walked out the door with a simple goodbye and a radiant smile.

All the way home Andy tried to figure out what had just happened between Miranda and herself. Could Miranda have feelings for her? No way, she is married, well sort of married. She knew Stephen no longer lived at the townhouse, and Miranda rarely talked to him. Miranda had been married three times, so she could not be gay! Then again maybe that is why they did not work. Then there was her. Did she really have romantic feelings for Miranda or was it just a crush? She felt like she knew the hidden Miranda, the part of her that probably only the twins and Bonnie had seen. Well, maybe a part of it. She wanted so much to be with Miranda. To make her happy. To do whatever she could for her to make her life easier. She knew she hated being away from her. Even for the night. She enjoyed watching her work, seeing her with her girls and now her little sister. There was more to her than just the Dragon Lady and yes, Andy want to see more of it. That night she broke it off with Nate.

**I love the flirting between Andy and Miranda. Hope you all do too. Thanks for your comments. I am having fun writing this story and I am glad you are having fun reading it.**


	7. Bonnie Reveals

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. **

**The truth finally comes out, and if you are anything like me grab the tissues! **

Miranda sighed and closed her eyes as she closed the door. What am I doing she thought to herself. I have a lot of soul-searching to do before I hurt Andréa, myself and my girls. But she had no time for that now she had more pressing matters to attend to. She walk over to the kitchen door, and studied Bonnie. She was sitting on a chair her head in her hands. Those long locks of radiant red hair tumbling around her arms. Miranda could see she was trembling. It made her want to cry, but she could not lose it now. She knew there was something going on with Bonnie and she had to be strong for her. They would talk it over and Miranda, the big sister, would make it all better. She walked over toward Bonnie and put her arm around her shoulder. "Come with me into the living room."

Bonnie slowly got up and looked up at Miranda. She fought hard to hold the tears back, but looking into Miranda's caring eyes opened the dam. Large tears started to roll down over her checks. Miranda pulled her into a loving hug only a sister could give. She ran one hand through her hair while the other rubbed her back. "Shhhh … I'm here … we will figure it out … no matter what it is." Miranda let her cry knowing she had to get it out before she would be able to talk about it. She just wished there was more she could do. Miranda placed a kiss on her forehead as the tears began to subside. The two of them walked into the living room together enclosed in each other's arms. Miranda grabbed a box of Kleenex off the end table and the two of them sat together on the large sofa.

Miranda took a Kleenex and wiped the tears from Bonnie's face. She placed the box between them knowing they would need more of them before the night was over. Miranda caressed Bonnie's face between her hands. "Can you please tell me what is going on? I want to help but I can't if I don't know what the problem is. I know it has to be big. You would have never left Mother if it wasn't. Please little sister. Please tell me what is wrong." Bonnie looked at Miranda. She was so calm and soothing. Miranda was her hero. Miranda was like a second Mother to her. Bonnie closed her eyes then opened them. "I … (she shuddered) … I have cancer." All at once Bonnie felt like the weight of world had just been lifted off her shoulders. She suddenly felt at ease, relaxed. There was a long silence between the two women.

Miranda was in shock. She blinked her eyes. Had she just heard right? What was her sister trying to say to her? For probably the first time in her life Miranda stuttered," H-How? A-a-are you sure?" Alone tear slide down Miranda's now very pale alabaster colored skin. No – No there must be a mistake. Miranda knew she had heard Bonnie wrong. She slowly pulled Bonnie into a hug resting her face into her neck, inhaling the vanilla scent of her hair. They held each other for a long time. Bonnie broke the silence. "There is no mistake." Now it was Miranda's turn to let out all the pent-up fear. Miranda had not felt this way since she was six years old and had just found out her Grandmother had died. Miranda had to get up. She walked over to the window and watched it rain. Large drops of water ran down the window in streams. Dark and gloomy. "Miranda, I have come to terms with it. That is why I came to see you. To see the girls before …" Miranda whipped around and glared at her sister. "Before what?" Bonnie had huge tears running down her face again. "Before it's too late." Miranda was furious. "What is that supposed to mean?" "The doctors … there is nothing they can do. It is in my bones … and terminal." "The hell it is. Cancer can be treated!" Bonnie shook her head, "not mine." Miranda was pacing. "Miranda please let it go. I just want to visit with you and the girls. I want to have fun with them … with you. I don't want my visit to be sad." Miranda could not take it. She felt lost. Out of control. Bonnie laid back down on the couch crying. It was not long and Miranda noticed Bonnie had fallen asleep.

It was three o'clock in the morning but Miranda did not care. This was her baby sister after all, and she was Miranda Priestly. She could make anything happen. Right? Miranda took a deep breath. She knew it was crazy to wake Andréa at this hour but she did not know what else to do. Andy picked up on the first ring thinking what could Miranda possibly want at this time of the morning on a weekend? Andy yawned, "Yes, Miranda." There was a pause. Andy rubbed her eyes, I did hear the phone ring right? "Miranda?" "Andréa." Miranda choked out. Andy sat straight up in bed. "Miranda! Miranda, what is wrong? Are the girls O.K.?" Miranda sighed, she knew she would be able to trust Andréa.

"Andréa, I have something very important for you to do." "You name it Miranda, I will do my best." Miranda sniffled. "Andréa, I need you to get in touch with Dr. Christine Law she is head of Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center." "Miranda?" "Andréa, please just listen. I need you to ensure an appointment with her, (Miranda sniffed again) for my sister first thing Monday morning. I don't care what you have to do I want that appointment made!" Andy gasped. Was Miranda crying? Oh god no. Andy's mind was racing. She knew Miranda was upset. She had to be strong for her. No scared wishy-washy second assistant. "Miranda, can you give me some information on what the appointment is for?" There was another long pause. "Miranda, I need more information."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Tears were once again silently falling down Miranda's face. "Bonnie's last name is McCoy. She has bone cancer." Andy gasped once again. "The doctors in Scotland say there is nothing that can be done for her. Andréa, I-I cannot let anything happen to her. I just can't." Andy felt her tears build up. "Miranda, I will get this done. You can count on me. I will get back to you as soon as I arrange everything. Miranda, everything will be all right." There was another pause. "I hope so. Andréa, thank you," and the phone line went dead. Miranda held her face in her hands and sobbed.

Andy hung up the phone. She was devastated. Miranda sounded so alone and hopeless. She wish she could be there, at the townhouse for her. She just wanted to hold her, and sooth her. Andy had to think how was she going to get a hold of a world-renowned doctor at this time of the night on a weekend? Then she remembered! Debbie, a classmate from North Western. She had gone to work at Sloan Kettering. Debbie had roomed with Lily the first few months they had all moved to New York. She was going to go out on limb and pray that Debbie was working tonight. The only problem, she did not know what part of the hospital she worked in, at least she knew she work the night shift. She prayed Lily would not kill her and dialed her number.

Within five minutes Andy was on hold with Sloan Kettering waiting for Debbie to come on. "Hello, this is Debbie how may I help you?" "Debbie, this is Andy Sachs." "Hey Andy. Uhm why are you calling me at work? At this hour of the night? OH MY GOD is there something wrong with Lily?" "No. No. Sorry to worry you, but I am calling you about another friend of mine. Debbie, I don't know if you know but I landed a job as Miranda Priestly's assistant. She is Editor in Chief of Runway magazine." "Yes, I know her." "You-You know Miranda?" Debbie started laughing, "No, I mean I know of her. That must be some job congratulations. I don't understand what that has to do with your call." "Oh … yea … well, Miranda's sister has bone cancer. She just arrived from Scotland. The doctors there say there is nothing they can do for her. Well, Miranda obviously wants the best oncologist to see her and treat her." "Oh wow. That is awful. Well, Chris Law is the best. Probably in the world. I can give you her office number and you can call to get an appointment Monday morning." "Uhm … you don't understand. Miranda does not wait. She is devastated, and wants an appointment for Monday morning first think." "Seriously? Andy that is impossible!" "That is why I need your help. I was hoping there was some way you could help me get that appointment. I would be forever indebted to you."

"Just a second Andy." Andy heard Debbie talking to someone. "Thanks for coming Chris I just knew there was something going on we had not picked up on. Uhm, could you wait a second?" "Andy, I don't know …" "She is there! Isn't she? Please Debbie just ask?" "Oh god O.K." "Uhm, Chris can I ask you something?" "Sure Debbie what is it?" "Well, I am on the phone with an old friend. She happens to work for Miranda Priestly." "Oh wow, that must be an interesting job." "Yea, well it seems Ms. Priestly has a sister that just arrived from Scotland, and she has bone cancer. The doctor's claim there is nothing they can do for her. Well, Ms. Priestly would like you to be her doctor." "Seriously? The Miranda Priestly is requesting me?" "Uhm … yea … she wants an appointment with you Monday morning. Actually she is insisting on it." Debbie rolled her eyes. Chris laughed. "Well, lucky for Ms. Priestly I was supposed to be off Monday and I have nothing planned. Tell your friend to have them here at the hospital in my office at 0800 on Monday. Oh, and tell her to have Ms. Priestly's sister refrain from eating or drinking after midnight Sunday and be ready for a lot of test. It will probably take most of the day. I will set up meetings with the support staff so we can plot a plan on Monday as soon as we get all the test results." Andy screamed. "Oh thank you Debbie. Tell Dr. Law thank you." "You heard all of that?" "Yes, I did and thank you again." "My pleasure Andy. I hope everything works out. We need to get back together soon. Under better circumstances." "We will." Andy agreed. Andy let out a breath she did not realize she had held. There was so much more to get done.

Miranda stirred from a restless sleep. She lifted her head trying to figure out what it was that was vibrating in her hand. Miranda took a deep breath in. "Ow!" She rubbed the back of her neck. One bad thing about getting old. Then she looked around. No wonder her neck was stiff she had fallen asleep sitting on the floor in front of the couch where Bonnie was sleeping soundly. Her face had lain next to Bonnie's. It was uncanny how much the two women looked alike. Miranda brushed strands of Bonnie's hair out of her face and tears once again came to her eyes. "I am not going to give up on you little sister. I won't! I do not know what I would do if … No it will not happen!"

Miranda pushed a button on her phone. "Andréa, this had better be good news!" "Yes, Miranda. I have an appointment for Bonnie at eight o'clock Monday morning." Miranda sat in shocked silence as Andréa relayed the details of Bonnie's appointment. "So, Roy will be at the townhouse at seven sharp to take the two of you to the hospital. I have arranged for dinner to be delivered at seven pm Sunday night. I thought it would be good for both of you to have a healthy meal since Bonnie can't eat after midnight and I know you will probably not want to eat in front of her. I have cleared all your appointments on Monday. Most of them Nigel and Emily can handle. If they need you they can reach you on your phone – but only if it is a true emergency! Luckily you are ahead of schedule on next month's issue. Miranda, I have researched a lot of info on bone cancer, Sloan Kettering, and Christine Law. I have sent them to your email. I also sent information on healthy eating for cancer patients. I know your refrigerator is well stocked but I am having a few things delivered around noon." There is a very long pause.

"M-Miranda? Are you there? Are you O.K?" "Well, that is a silly question Andréa, of course I am not O.K.!" "I'm-I'm sorry Miranda, I didn't mean …" "Andréa, stop. I'm sorry. I did not mean to snap. I'm tired, and … well … scared." "It's O.K. Miranda. I cannot imagine. I wish there was more I could do for you. If you need me I can be at the townhouse in no time." "Andréa, that's all" and the line went dead. The Ice Queen was back.

Andy sighed. She wished Miranda trusted her enough … but knew it was a wish that would never come true. She was just going to do her best. She would be there for Miranda. She would do anything for her. Andy felt so sorry for Bonnie and hoped there was something Dr. Law could do for her. It was going to be a hectic week at Runway. She would have to find ways for Miranda to do her work away from the office. Andy's mind wandered. She just wish she could hold Miranda right now. She wanted to be there for her. To comfort her and be her pillar of strength through this difficult time. She knew at the office and in the public eye she was the "Dragon Lady", the "Ice Queen", but Andy had seen the private Miranda. The Miranda that called her twins Bobbsey, and the Miranda that would move heaven and earth to get her younger sister the best doctor in the world to treat her. That Miranda was special, one of a kind, and Andy was madly and truly in love with her.

Miranda could not believe what had just transpired over her phone. How does the girl do it? She not only accomplished what Miranda had demanded of her but took care of every single detail and more. Miranda slowly got up off the floor. She went out to the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. Taking a sip of the scalding hot brew Miranda could not get her mind off of Andréa. Dam … why did I have to be so mean to her? Miranda imagined those sincere dark brown eyes. The large plump lips. God she wanted to kiss them! Miranda wished Andréa could have been there with her. She needed someone to hang on to. Miranda's eyes flew wide open. Oh My God, Stephan. Miranda placed two calls. She knew it was very early on a Saturday morning but this was important. First she called her lawyer. Stephen had to go. She wanted, needed a divorce from him immediately. It should not be too difficult, he had violated at least two of their pre-nuptial agreements. The second call went out to Leslie, head of Runway's Public Relations department. There was going to be many things coming up that she needed to detour away from the press.


	8. Tests, tests, and more tests

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

It was Monday morning and Miranda was pacing, Bonnie was sitting at the kitchen island. "Miranda, please have something to eat, or at least have some coffee." Miranda shook her head, "No, I am fine." Bonnie sighed, it was not going to be easy trying to keep Miranda calm. "The dinner Andy had sent over for us last night was very good. I hope you thanked her for it." Miranda glared at Bonnie. Bonnie tried again. "She really did a lot in a short amount of time. You are lucky to have her. You should never let her go." Miranda glared at her again. "Andréa will be around for another year then it will be time for her to move on. This job is just a stepping stone for her. She wants to be a journalist." Miranda glared a third time. Thank god Bonnie was saved by a knock at the door. "Roy's here, it is time to go", Miranda shot at her. "Miranda, I don't know. This is just such a waste of time. This is not how I want to spend what little time I have here." Miranda glared. "This … trying to save your life … is not a waste of time!" Bonnie hung her head. Miranda took a deep breath, walked over to Bonnie and enclosed her in a loving embrace. "Please for this morning just indulge me. If Dr. Law says there is nothing that can be done I promise to drop it … all of it." Bonnie nodded. Miranda opened the door and there was Roy standing with a Starbuck's. "Andy's idea," Roy announced. "See, never let her go Miranda, I'm telling you." Bonnie tried to smile as she exited the townhouse. Miranda grabbed the cup and marched out the door.

Bonnie and Miranda were led to Dr. Law's office by one of the nurses. Standing by the large mahogany desk, talking on the phone was a very tall, slender woman with long blonde curly hair. "Maxine, baby, I'm sorry. I have a long day here. I promise as soon as I get done I will come home and take you out to eat. I know. I am supposed to be on vacation, but this is a special case. Thank you. I love you too." The nurse cleared her throat. Chris turned around, smiled and motioned for Bonnie and Miranda to come in and have a seat. Chris hung up the phone, walked around the desk and sat down in her chair. She laced her long slender fingers together and laid them on her desk. She leaned into the two women seated across from her. Bonnie looked around. There were pictures of what looked like various patients hanging on the wall with multiple diplomas and certificates. On the desk sat numerous pictures of a very beautiful African-American woman looked to be in her early thirties.

Chris spoke up, "Maxine, my life partner. Sorry about that. She is a bit put out that I was up and out of bed so early this morning." Bonnie looked at Miranda and raised an eyebrow. Miranda stiffened, and sat up a little straighter. The Ice Queen was now present. Bonnie looked at the doctor, "I did not mean to cut into your vacation, we can reschedule for another time." "We will not!" Miranda calmly put in a soft low voice. Chris smiled. "Miranda is right Bonnie. It is very important for us to find out what you are up against. The sooner we find out the sooner you begin treatment and the better your chances of beating this monster." Chris sneaked a look at Miranda seeing Miranda look up at the ceiling and blink. She knew that sign from observing many other family members who sat in that seat before Miranda. It did not matter if it was a husband, football player, teacher, nurse, Mother, or doctor. This seemed the only effective way to keep the wretched hot tears away.

Bonnie looked down, and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. Miranda's hand moved over hers and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Chris smiled warmly. It is my pleasure. She looked over at Miranda, "You have a very persuasive assistant." "Indeed" replied Miranda.

"O.K. We should get started." Chris gave her full attention to Bonnie. "It is going to be a very busy and probably tiring day for you Bonnie. I wish I could make it easier but …" "No-No I understand I will be O.K." "Great! I love positive attitudes. First we will draw some blood, well actually a lot of blood. Then Miranda's assistant has arranged some breakfast to be delivered for the two of you." Miranda softened, Bonnie smiled, and Chris nodded her head. "Like I said a very persuasive assistant." Then it will be time for numerous x-rays, a bone scan, CT scan and MRI. We do need to place an IV so we can inject contrast for some of the tests. Lastly we need to do a bone marrow biopsy. This last test might be a bit painful, but I will be giving you pain medication and a medication that will make you forget." Chris heard a sigh of relief come from Miranda. "Miranda, I promise to take very good care of your sister. I will treat her like I treat all my patients, as if they were my relative." Miranda gave Chris a smile, "Thank you." Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Doctor I think you have managed to do something people have tried to do for years." Chris tilted her head, questioning eyes. "You seem to have melted the Ice Queen." Miranda glared at her little sister, and Chris laughed.

Andy had a terrible day at Runway and Miranda wasn't even there. She fell once, bumped into almost everyone she passed. The worst she spilled coffee onto The Book after Roy delivered it early that morning. The entire Art Department was after her head as they had to make-up an entirely new book with all the improvements Miranda had noted before it had to be delivered that evening. Andy could not help it. Her mind was on Miranda all day. Worried about how Miranda was dealing with everything going on today. If only she could be with her to make sure everything went smoothly. Andy jumped at the sound of her phone. A text message had arrived. It was from Miranda, all it said was "Thank you." Andy breathed a sigh of relief. She sent a text back. "Miranda, if you need anything please call. I can be with you in just a short amount of time."

Bonnie and Miranda once again found themselves sitting across from Dr. Law. Bonnie was sleepy, remnants from the sedation from the bone marrow. Chris directed her attention toward Miranda. "You should take her home and put her to bed after we are done here. She will be well rested by tomorrow morning. First I want you to know the doctors in Scotland had an accurate diagnosis." Miranda gasped. "But wait! They were wrong in stating there was nothing that could be done for her. I have sat with all of Bonnie's support crew." Miranda frowned, "Bonnie has a support crew?" Chris smiled. "Yes. A dietitian, pharmacist, physical therapist, orthopedic oncologist, and a radiation oncologist. I will lead the team and coördinate all her care. Knowing she wants to fight this we have laid out a plan. She will need to go through a few months of chemotherapy followed by some surgery to her left leg. This is where the cancer originated. Lucky for her we caught it early and it has not spread to any other parts of the body. The surgery will need to be discussed at a time when Bonnie can make some sound decisions." "Decisions?" Miranda questioned. "Yes she will have to decide if she wants an amputation or do what we call a limb salvage." Chris saw Miranda looking up to the ceiling again, but no matter what she did she could not halt the tears from coming. Chris slid a box of Kleenex toward Miranda. "Bonnie is very lucky to have you for a sister. She will need a lot of support and love over the next months if she is going to have a chance to beat this." "What are her chances?" Miranda dabbed at her eyes. "40-50 percent." Miranda took a deep breath and covered her face with one of her hands. Chris gave Miranda a moment. Miranda took another deep breath. "Please continue."

"I want to put what we call a port-a-cath in Bonnie first thing tomorrow morning. It will allow us to draw blood and start IV's with just one stick. Chemotherapy can cause veins to become scarred and very weak, especially after multiple sticks. And Miranda she will need them. This will not be easy she will probably be sick a lot. We try to minimize it but I will not sugar coat it." "Thank you Dr. Law I appreciate that." "Please call me Chris, and that is the way I work." Miranda grinned, "Sounds like we will get along nicely." Chris had to laugh again. "I would like to schedule her for seven AM. We let her heal for a week and then start the chemotherapy." Miranda stiffened The Dragon had flew back into the room. "Why are you waiting? Is your vacation more important than my sister's life?" Chris waited a few minutes for Miranda to settle. "No. The reason we wait is because when your sister receives chemo it will be difficult for her body to heal. We want to be sure the skin and muscle around the port-a-cath is well healed before we start. The last thing Bonnie needs is for her incision to break open because it could not heal properly." Miranda looked Chris in eye and nodded her head. "I will have her here in the morning for the surgery." Chris smiled. She got up and shook Miranda's hand and then called for a nurse to help Bonnie out to the waiting car.

Miranda called Andréa. "Andréa, I need to have tomorrow morning wiped clear. Have Nigel and Emily cover what they can. The rest of the week I need to take care of as much work as possible. Book me late into the night if you have to. Also call the twins Father and inform him he will need to take the girls for two or three weeks starting next Wednesday. Andréa, get me The Book tonight as early as possible." Before Andy had a chance to respond the line went dead. Andy was devastated. She was sure she had imagined that Miranda had softened toward her. Then again what chance did an assistant have with the most influential person in the fashion industry?

**For those who know, the treatment for osteosarcoma is a bit more extensive, but this is fiction and the long treatment schedule just will not fit into my story.**


	9. Connection

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

**No smut just love and passion.**

Andy stepped out of the car The Book in hand. She retrieved the dry cleaning from Roy as he stood outside her door. "I'll wait for you. It is to dam cold out for you to be taking the subway home tonight." Andy smiled, "I can't let you do that Roy, go on. I will be fine. I insist." Roy shook his head. "The two of you are so stubborn." Before Andy could respond he had slipped back into the car and slowly pulled away from the curb.

Andy let herself into the townhouse. It was dark and quiet. To quiet. She placed the dry cleaning in the closet then turned to place The Book on the table. Then it came, "Andréa." She slowly moved to Miranda's living room where she found Miranda on the couch dressed in an oversized dark green sweater, her left shoulder exposed, pale skin glistening. Her mouth went dry. "Andréa!" Andy jumped into the present. "Uhmm Sorry Miranda." Andy handed The Book over. "Andréa, please sit." Miranda patted the spot on the couch next to her. Andy froze, what did she just say? "Andréa, I promise I will not breathe fire onto you, sit." "Uhmm yea, I mean no." "Shit" Andréa whispered under her breath. Miranda had her confused, excited, and all twisted. If only Miranda could open up to her. Andy was tired of the game play. "Andréa, tonight would be nice." "Yes, sorry Miranda."

Miranda watched Andréa seeing the confusion run across her face. Miranda owed Andréa an explanation, if only she knew how to explain it to herself. Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Andréa slid onto the couch beside her. "So, Uhm, how did things go with Bonnie's appointment?" Andy clenched her eyes shut and lowered her head. "Shit, I did it again." "What did you do again Andréa?" Andy's head popped up, "Did I just say that out loud?" Andy closed her eyes again. "I broke the number one rule." "And what might that be?" Andy looked at Miranda, "Never ask Miranda a question." Miranda looked up from The Book and laughed. A true felt belly laugh. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth. Andy licked her lips. What she wouldn't do to be able to feel, and taste those beautiful lips. "I almost forgot Bonnie and the twins are a sleep," Miranda whispered. Andy smiled shyly.

"Andréa, I wanted to thank you again for everything you have done for my sister." "I did them for you Miranda. I would do anything for you." "Yes, I need to tell you things are going to get very hectic around here in the next months. I need to take care of Bonnie, run Runway, and … (there was a short pause) …I have decide to divorce Stephen." Andy looked at Miranda, shock registered across her face. Oh My God, she had forgotten all about Stephen, with everything going on, and he had not been around, he had simply slipped her mind. "I don't know if I can take on anything new right now." Andy looked at Miranda confused, "New?" What was she trying to say? Was she saying what I think she was saying? Miranda looked at Andréa with sad pleading eyes. OH MY GOD! Does Miranda have feelings for me? Andy decided to take a chance. "Miranda, I would not be in the way. I would not take up any more of your time. I would be here for you. To support you. To … love you." Andy reached out a hand and covered one of Miranda's and gave it a squeeze. Miranda looked up at Andréa, tears streaming down her face. Andy slid in closer to Miranda, reached up and wiped a tear from her face. She cupped Miranda's cheek in her hand. "Miranda," she hummed.

Miranda did not know what to say to Andréa. How did you tell your assistant that you cared for her? That you … no it was not possible … could she really … love Andrea? Miranda had never felt this way before. Not even with the twin's father. Her marriages were, she now had to admit it, for convenience. And now this. A woman, a much younger woman. Love?

She would never change her marriage to the twin's father though. The best thing in her life came out of that marriage, until now. Oh My God, what was she going to do? Then she heard Andréa, and her comforting words, and … did she hear her right … confession of love? She looked into those deep brown eyes and saw what had been missing from her life for so long. She could not stop the tears this time, because they were tears of love … love for a partner in life. Andy gathered Miranda into her arms, she stroked her hair, and whispered into her ear. "Shhhh, Miranda it will be all right. I am here now and I will never leave you. I promise." Andy smiled to herself. She held Miranda making soft, warm comforting circles on her back. She held her until Miranda had cried all her tears lifted Miranda's head off her shoulder and cradled it between her hands. Miranda was so vulnerable right now, and needed to be loved. Andy softly smiled at Miranda her brown eyes sparkled. All Andy could think of, was how beautiful Miranda was, and more so now with all her makeup off and in comfortable clothes. Andy leaned into Miranda and placed a soft moist kiss on her lips. Sparks shot off. Both Andréa and Miranda felt them. Andy could feel Miranda shudder. She looked up and gazed into Miranda's loving eyes. Once again she lowered her head and pressed a kiss to Miranda.

This time the kiss was returned. Just as soft and sweet as Andy had dreamed of. It tasted of Miranda's salty tears and it was beautiful. The kiss lingered until they both had to come up for air. Miranda slowly looked up at Andréa and she smiled. Neither talked, they did not have to. Everything was said in their eyes and smiles. They sat for what seemed like hours just gazing into each other's eyes. Andy caressed Miranda's face, and neck with one hand while the other trailed up and down her arm lightly tickling it. Miranda's face glowed bright red. Andy loved it! Miranda broke the silence. "Andréa, please stay with me tonight? Sleep with me? I just want to feel you." Andy kissed her lips once again, "I would love to."

Andy stood up held out her hand and grabbed Miranda pulling her up off the couch and into her. She slid her arms around Miranda's small waist and pulled her closer. She leaned in and kissed those oh so soft lips once again. Miranda trembled. Andy had never felt so alive in her entire life. Miranda grabbed for Andréa's hand behind her waist and led her up stairs to the second floor landing. Miranda turned around and smiled sweetly for Andréa. When they entered Miranda's bedroom Andy stood in awe. It was large, like Miranda's reputation. Simple, totally unlike Miranda. Warm, just like Miranda in private. Beautiful, like Miranda inside and out. The colors were soft beige, eggshell white and baby powder blue. There where candles all over the room. Andy smiled Miranda was a romantic. She noticed though that none of them had been lit. She felt sorry for Miranda. The room was softly lighted. The bedside tables were laden with books and magazines of various variety. On the far wall was a huge curved TV screen. Andy frowned and looked puzzled, it just did not belong. "Stephen insisted on putting that up. I never watch it. Sometimes the girls will put it on when they are in bed with me." Andy's smile grew larger (if that was entirely possible). Andy knew that was not Miranda, and it warmed her heart to know Miranda cuddled with her girls in bed. Miranda's legs grew weak at the sight of Andréa's beaming smile so full of love and acceptance.

Miranda pointed to a door on the right. "The bathroom is in there. Help yourself to anything you need. There are extra toothbrushes in the middle drawer on the left." Andréa turned, placed a soft kiss on Miranda's lips, and reluctantly let go of Miranda's hand to walk to the bathroom. "I will still be here when you come out, I promise." Andy smiled and disappeared behind the door. After Andy brushed her teeth, removed her makeup and applied moisturizer she realized she had nothing to wear to bed. At that moment a soft knock came through the door. "Andréa, open up I found a few things I think you would be comfortable in to wear to bed." Andy's face almost hurt from the smile that spread across it. Andy opened the door slightly and Miranda passed her a cream-colored pair of silk pajamas. Andy slid them on, they felt incredible.

When Andy walked out of the bathroom she saw Miranda already snuggled under the covers on the right side of the bed. Andy walked over to Miranda held out her hand and let it slide over the blanket covering Miranda's body as she walked to the foot of the bed. She slowly crawled underneath the covers that were turned down for her. She almost laughed imagining Miranda as the mint left on the pillow for her to devour, but not tonight. Tonight was to just make Miranda feel safe, cared for and loved. Miranda curled up on her left side, and Andy slid up close to her. She wrapped her arms around Miranda, lightly kissed her on her neck right below her ear. Andy heard Miranda sigh and tremble. She smiled, "Good night Miranda, sleep well." Andy closed her eyes and fell right off to sleep.

**The story just seems to keep going. I have so many ideas floating through my head. For those who want more hot Mirandy I promise it will come.**


	10. The past is haunting

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Both women slept contentedly for the first time in a long time. Andy was the first to awaken. She lay there reveling in the warmth that was Miranda. She inhaled deeply, Miranda's smell was intoxicating. The feel of her soft skin was unbearable. Andy propped her head in her hand as her elbow rested on the pillow. Could it be possible she was even more beautiful while she slept? She reached out and ran her fingers through Miranda's silver hair. She felt Miranda shudder. Miranda opened her eyes, and smiled. Andy leaned down and placed a kiss once again on those beautiful lips. She would never be able to get enough of this. Miranda blushed a gorgeous red. "What time is it?" Andy looked over at the clock. "It's four am. You have a few minutes before you need to get up and get ready to take Bonnie to the hospital."

Miranda sighed. "Time to return to the real world." "Miranda!" Andy sternly replied. "This is the real world too!" Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I meant." Andy placed her finger over Miranda's lips. "Shhh, its O.K. I understand. I just did not want you to forget that we, you and I, are as real as it gets." Andy started giggling. "What is so funny?" "I got the Dragon Lady to say I'm sorry." Miranda rolled her eyes. "How long have you been awake? And how long have you been staring at me? I must look …" "Absolutely radiant," Andy chimed in. "Seriously Andréa, I just woke up, I have no makeup, and …" "Seriously Miranda you have never looked more beautiful." Miranda could see it in her eyes. She was telling the truth. Her eyes were full of passion, warmth and sincerity. Miranda had not felt this happy since the birth of her girls, she smiled brightly.

Miranda climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It did not take her long to run through her morning routine. She looked over toward the bed as she exited the bathroom and smiled at what she saw. Andréa had fallen back to sleep hugging Miranda's pillow. She decide to go wake Bonnie and have a cup of coffee before she finished dressing. Miranda lightly knocked on Bonnie's door. "Come in". Bonnie was sitting on the side of the bed already dressed. She looked sad, and confused. "Bonnie, what's wrong do you not feel good?" Bonnie shook her head, "No." "Then what is it?" "Miranda, I know you went to a lot of trouble for me … but … I don't think I want to do this." Miranda was still. She did not look at her little sister "Why?" Bonnie closed her eyes. "I am scared. Miranda I only came here to see you and the girls one last time. To say good-bye. A silent tear rolled down her face. I came to terms with the fact nothing could be done. Now I'm told there are things we can try. I don't want to be sick the rest of my life Miranda. I want to be able to live during what time I have left. I don't want to suffer then die." Miranda closed her eyes, leaned her head back and took a deep breath. "You have a chance of beating this and living for a long time. I know this is selfish but I cannot accept you not doing anything and losing you when there is a chance." The two women sat in silence. Miranda got up walked to the door and without turning around said, "I am going to go get dressed. I think you should talk to Dr. Law again before you decide not to go through with this. This is your decision though and know I will support you with whatever you decide." And out she walked.

Miranda paced in the kitchen drinking her coffee. She looked at her watch, she knew Roy was in the car out front waiting for them. If Bonnie did not come down soon they would be late. Miranda pulled out her phone and started to call Roy when she heard, "I'm ready." A tear slid down her face as she looked at her sister standing on the back stairs. Miranda could barely whisper, "Thank God."

Once they made it to the hospital Miranda had the nurse track down Dr. Law. Miranda sat quietly while Dr. Law explained everything to Bonnie. She gave Bonnie her chances of beating this horrible thing that happened to her, how she would feel through the chemotherapy, and the surgery on her leg. She also talked with Bonnie about the decision she would have to make about whether to have her leg amputated or have a limb salvage procedure done. The three sat in silence for a short time. "O.K. I 'm ready to have the port-a-cath put in." Chris smiled, "I think you have made a wise decision. I believe you have a good chance of making it." Miranda let out a breath she did not know she was holding. Bonnie turned toward her and gave her a hug.

Bonnie's surgery was over in short time. Miranda and Bonnie made it back to the townhouse before noon. Dr. Law stopped in her office to pick up a few things before going back to her house to finally start her vacation. On her desk were two dozen pink roses. There was an envelope addressed to her and one to Maxine. Inside Chris's envelope was a plastic credit card like object with VIP on it and the name of what she recognize as a private jet service. Along with it a note. This entitles you to the use of a private jet to take you anywhere you wish for the next week complements of Miranda Priestly. Chris smiled, the lady's got class. Maxine is going to be so surprised and happy. Chris grabbed the flowers, the envelopes and raced home.

When Miranda and Bonnie returned to the townhouse it was eerily quiet. The girls were at school, Andréa had gone to work, and this was Kara's afternoon off. Miranda deposited Bonnie on the couch in the living room and went to the kitchen to make lunch. She sat the tray of sandwiches and drinks on the table in front of the couch and sat down next to Bonnie. They started eating without saying a word. Finely Bonnie spoke up, "Go ahead ask". Miranda looked at her, "How did you get the money to come here, and who is taking care of Mother?" "The church." Miranda took a breath. "Miranda, things are so different now. The congregation is so nice. They did this all on their own. They took up a collection for my ticket and everyone signed up to help care for Mother." "Why did you not just ask me for the money?" "I knew nothing about it Miranda, it was all a surprise." "Bonnie it is going to take you months to get better." "I know." "What about Mother? We cannot ask them to take care of her for that length of time." "Miranda, yes we can. The money you send Mother every month takes care of all her expenses plus some, and they love Mother." Miranda grimaced. "Miranda, you need to give her another chance. She misses you so much … and … she should meet her grandchildren, they are the only ones she has." Miranda got up and walked away. The conversation was finished.


	11. Getting comfortable

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

By Friday the workers at Runway could only be described in one word, "dead". Miranda had worked them long and hard. Tension was high and everyone was on each other's nerves. They were tired, brains had been fried. They were all ready to walk out. Andy was nervous, she was the only one who truly knew what was going on. Nigel and Emily new Miranda was having a family crisis but they did not know what it was. Miranda had actually been pleased with The Book that was delivered to her Thursday night. She made very few corrections and they were way ahead of schedule. She was going to have plenty of time to spend at home caring for Bonnie. She only wished things were as smooth at home. The twins were mad because Miranda was sending them off to their Fathers. They had no idea why because Miranda had not yet told them about their Aunt Bonnie's condition. The worst was her and Bonnie had not spoken a word to each other since the conversation about their Mother and the church. Miranda did not know what to do.

Andy could see the worry that weighed heavily on Miranda. There was no more sparkle in her eyes. Her once beautiful skin was now dull. The one thing she missed the most was she had not seen anything close to a smile from her since Tuesday morning when she walked out of her bedroom. Andy had to do something. She walked into Miranda's office and closed the door behind her. Miranda looked up and raise an eyebrow. She pulled her glasses off her nose and ran one of the ear pieces across her bottom lip. Andy raised her eyes and attempted to smile. She was scared shitless! Rule number two never confront Miranda! "Miranda, we need to talk." There was silence. "Miranda, everyone is tired. They need a break." Miranda did not move, nor said a word. "I noticed you had very few corrections on The Book this morning and we are way ahead of schedule." No comment from Miranda, she did not even change her facial express. Ice Queen indeed. Andy knew she would be fired. "The way things are going The Book should be finished by tomorrow afternoon. Everyone would love to leave early Saturday and have Sunday off." Andy did not think it was possible but Miranda arched her eyebrow even higher. Shit, shit, forget about being fired she was going to be killed first. Miranda would blow fire on her, burning her so bad no one would ever know it was her body. "Then they would be back to work Monday morning fresh and ready to start on next month's addition."

Miranda was enjoying this. Watching Andréa squirm. She was also impressed that Andréa had the fortitude to stand up to her like this. The one thing that Andréa had not dreamed of was that Miranda had already decided to do exactly what Andréa was asking for. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Andréa. Make sure you get the word out to everyone." Andy thought she was going to fall over. Did she just hear right. OH MY GOD, Miranda has really lost it. Miranda flipped her hand at Andy, "That's all." Andy turned and almost ran into the glass door she could not get out of the room fast enough. Miranda grinned, she almost started laughing. Dam, but that girl is just so adorable! OH MY GOD, I am really losing it.

Saturday afternoon Miranda finally made the decision that The Book was ready for the publisher. The Stella McCartney spread in her opinion was just magnificent. The photos of Andréa were no less than hot, hot, and hot. Just looking at them made Miranda very uncomfortable. As she squirmed in her chair she looked over at the box that was wrapped with a huge bow for Andréa. She smiled the pictures were great, but nothing compared to seeing her in person with the silk mini on. Andréa was going to be so surprised. Miranda grinned from ear to ear. Emily had seen the box being delivered, she knew it had come from the McCartney studios by the motif imprinted on the box. Her mouth watered. She had done a lot for Miranda in the past couple of weeks. Could it be possible she was getting a bonus? Dammed it all on how miss know it all got in the spread wearing that outfit. First the dam Channel boats and now the McCartney silk mini. Dam she hated female designers, especially the chunkier ones. They always hated the beautiful slender models that would normally showcase the best designs. Emily shook her head she just did not know what had gotten into Miranda's mind lately.

Emily's head shot up when she heard, "Emily, coat, bag." Miranda had the box in her arms and placed it on Emily's desk. Emily's excitement just could not be contained. She ran her slender fingers over the box and touched the soft silk bow that was on it. Without even batting an eye Miranda picked up the box and was on her way. Emily was devastated.

Once Miranda was in the car she texted Andréa. "The family would like to have you over for dinner tonight. Seven pm. I miss you. A car will pick you up."

Andy smiled. Miranda always gets right to the point. She glanced over at Emily. "I think I will leave now. I can't believe I do not have to sit and wait for The Book tonight." "Yea. Go on." Andy knew Emily had been pissed about the McCartney layout and not being up on the reason why Miranda had been absent at the beginning of the week. She would have to encourage Miranda to do something special for Emily.

"Mom why are you having your assistant over to eat tonight? You've never had any of your other assistants over." Miranda eyed her daughter, "Well, first of all she has a name, Andréa, and I will expect you to remember that tonight." "We know her name, we talk … a lot." Cassidy cringed. "How and when do you talk to her a lot?" "Uhhh … well sometimes at night when she brings The Book me and Caroline." "It's Caroline and I." Cassidy hated it when her Mother would correct her grammar. "Caroline and I would wait up and say hi. We thought it was the least we could do after we almost got …" "Got what Cassidy." Cassidy hung her head, "Got her fired when we told her to take The Book upstairs to you." Ah, so that's how that happened, Miranda smiled to herself. "Well, it seems we have a lot to talk about later. Andréa has done a lot the past week to help your Mother with some things that have nothing to do with Runway and I want to thank her." Cassidy just nodded her head thinking it was best she kept her mouth shut before she got herself into more trouble. Bonnie was sitting at the table and laughed while watching the interaction between her sister and niece. "Are you sure that is the only reason you're having Andy over?" Miranda glared at Bonnie, "Have you forgotten I am not talking to you?" Bonnie just shrugged her shoulders. Cassidy excused herself and Miranda could hear her mumble as she left, "grownups".

As Andy stood in front of Miranda's townhouse she wondered if she had dressed properly for dinner in the Priestly home. Did you dress up or go casual, and if it was casual just how casual does Miranda go? She had decided on a pair of skinny Joe's jeans and a light pink oversized sweater. She only had to knock once and the door flew open. Standing in front of her were two red-headed girls known as the devils spawn. "Hi Andy," they shouted in unison. Andy smiled and replied "Hello." Each girl grabbed a hand and pulled Andy inside the house. "I'll take your coat," Cassidy charmed.

Miranda was standing at the foot of the steps smiling sweetly at the three girls. "O.K. girls, let Andréa breath. Go finish setting the table." She ruffled the girls head as they ran by. Miranda slowly walked over toward Andréa. She was wearing a form-fitting sliver grey wrap dress with black Louboutin shoes with 5 inch heels. Andy giggled at Miranda's casual. "You look absolutely stunning Miranda." Miranda took a finger and ran it down Andréa's cheek, under her chin and over her lower lip. Andy slid out her tongue tasting Miranda. Miranda trembled as she moved in closer. Lifting Andréa's chin she kissed the side of her mouth then placed a full lip lock on them. The kiss seemed to go on forever, someone moaned and then they both had to come up for air. Andy felt like her legs were going to give out, but no fear Miranda had a good hold on her. Miranda gave her one more light kiss. "We better go into the dining room before someone catches us." "Too late!" Miranda and Andy both jumped and turned around just in time to see Bonnie walking into the dining room.

Miranda showed Andréa were to sit then sat down herself. She glared at Bonnie, who just smiled back. Cassidy and Caroline rolled their eyes at each other knowing something was going on between the adults. The dinner went smoothly with the twins chattering about anything and everything. Andy felt warmth and love with in the house and she wanted to be a part of it. Miranda could not stop smiling thinking, never had a family dinner felt so right, and she never wanted it to end. The girls conned Andy into staying to play a game of monopoly. While the women cleared the dishes from the table the girls set up the game in the living room. Andy was amazed and giggled as Miranda sat down and grabbed for the car. "What pray tell do you find so amusing Andréa?" Andy gave Miranda her megawatt smile, "I would never have pictured you for a board game player." "Well, I will have you know I play it all the time. And Andréa." "Yes, Miranda." "I never lose!" Andy looked at the girls and arched an eyebrow. "It's true Andy she always wins." True to form Miranda bankrupted all four of the other players.

After the game was over Miranda announced that it was way past bedtime for two beautiful redheads. Protest abound, until Miranda agreed to let Bonnie and Andréa help her tuck the two girls in that night. As the girls headed upstairs Bonnie announced it was way past her bedtime also. When they were finally alone Miranda slid over toward Andréa and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Please stay Andréa. I miss not having you close to me. I haven't been able to sleep well since you were here Monday night." Andy smiled and took Miranda's face in her hands and placed an almost impossibly soft light kiss on her lips. Miranda's heart fluttered and she felt as if she would just melt. She giggled. Andy looked at her puzzled. "You just melted the Ice Queen." Andy pulled Miranda into her arms and kissed her deeply when they came up for air she found herself straddling Miranda's legs. Miranda was blushing bright red and Andy could feel Miranda's body responding to the kiss. Miranda cleared her throat, "I believe bed await us too."

Andy stood up, held out her hand and pulled Miranda up alongside of her. She slid her hands around Miranda's waist and pulled her close. Their kisses were soft and gentle but electrifying. Neither one had ever experience this before. They would take the women's breath away and make them weak in the knees. Miranda once again took Andréa's hand and led her up to the second landing bedroom. She led her through the door and over to the bed. Lying on the bed was the large McCartney box that Miranda had carried out of the Runway office. "It's for you. Open it." Miranda pushed Andrea closer to the bed, slid around behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder. Andy turned her head and gave Miranda a peck on the cheek. She gently pulled at the huge bow and lifted the top off the box. She pulled back the tissue paper and gasped. "Are you sure this is for me, or did you get it for you?" Andy asked as she lifted the silk mini and wrap top. Alongside of it was a nude laced LaPerla bra with matching thong and garter belt. Miranda laughed, "A bit of both I guess." Andy turned around and gave Miranda a kiss. "Thank you, but when am I going to wear this?" "I am sure we will find a place and time."

**I know it seems like_ am picking on Emily but she will come into her own soon._**


	12. Out of the mouth of babes

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. There is a lot of family time here.**

Andy once again found herself to be the first one awake. She would never tire of watching Miranda sleep. The soft rise and fall of her chest. The way her hair relaxed around her face. Her long lashes that lay on her high cheek bones. Miranda was a beautiful sight and she belonged to Andy. Andy grinned. She slowly slid out of bed. She had decided to make breakfast. Andy went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, put her clothes back on from yesterday, and tried to finger comb her hair. She looked around the kitchen finding everything she needed to cook up a large breakfast for the entire family. She had coffee brewing and was mixing up whole wheat blueberry pancakes when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned around to find Bonnie watching her. Andy frowned, shit … I never thought how I was going to explain why I am still here. Bonnie walked over toward Andy and patted her hand. "It smells wonderful down here, and it's O.K. I figured it out a long time ago and I think it's wonderful. It's about time Miranda had someone who truly loved and cared for her." Andy smiled, "thank you." "Now what can I do to help?"

Bonnie and Andy were chatting away as they finished making breakfast. Miranda leaned against the doorway smiling. She never thought she would feel so much love and domesticity in her house. She was going to have to do something so she could experience this more often. The wheels were turning in Miranda's mind. The more she dreamed the happier she became. The three adults jumped when they heard "We're hungry!" Bonnie and Andy turned to see Miranda standing in her robe and two red heads rubbing their eyes. "Miranda," Andy squeaked. "Everyone come sit down because Andy has prepared a feast for us all," exclaimed Bonnie. Miranda walked over to Andréa, caressed the side of her face and placed a kiss on her cheek. The twins looked at each other and yelled, "Finally, it took you guys long enough!" "Now where's the food we are starving!" The three women looked at each other, Bonnie and Miranda started laughing, and Andy was mortified.

As they all stat down to eat Cassidy quipped, "So Mom are you and Andy dating now?" Miranda looked at Andréa and replied, "I guess so. Is that O.K. with you girls?" "Why wouldn't it be?" both responded as they stuffed more pancakes into their mouth. Miranda reached over and took Andréa's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Well, that was not very hard was it?" Andy just smiled.

"I have a surprise for everyone to day," Miranda announced. She got up from her chair and walked over to the kitchen island, opened a drawer and pulled out five tickets. We are all going to the afternoon performance of Mamma Mia at the Winter Garden Theater. She looks over at Andréa, "I hope you can make it. Sundays have sort of become family time, and I would really like for you to come along." The twins were jumping up and down shouting, "Andy, Andy you have to come it will be so much fun. Please!" Andy laughed, "I would love to come with you all." "Yes, Yes!" "O.K. girls upstairs shower clean up and finish any homework you may have so we can have a relaxing afternoon and evening today." Surprisingly both went without a fuss. Miranda trailed a finger down Andréa's arm giving her goose bumps. "They really like you." "You think so?" Miranda nodded and smiled.

The Broadway show was a hit. Miranda had to laugh as the girls started dancing in the isles to the songs and then following the lead from a group of pre-teens got up on the chairs. Andy had stars in her eyes as they sat right next to Meryl Streep who seemed to be chaperoning the group of pre-teens. They even managed to pull Andréa into the fun with them. Miranda was so relieved the girls had grown so quickly toward Andréa. She would only admit this to herself but she also was impressed to be sitting next to the great movie actor. God what she would not do to dress that lady.

The car dropped Andy off at her apartment much to the disappointment of the other four females. She leaned over and kissed the girls on their forehead, gave Bonnie a hug, and Miranda received a light but passionate kiss on the lips. Once they got home Miranda ushered the girls up stairs to get ready for bed. When she got back down stairs she found Bonnie making tea. "Want a cup?" "Yes, please. Bonnie I think we need to tell the girls about the cancer." Bonnie nodded, "I agree."

When the girls came back down stairs they all went into the living room and sat down. "Girls there is something very important and very serious Bonnie and I need to talk to you about." Between Bonnie and Miranda they were able to explain everything to the girls about Bonnie's illness and what it would take for her to get better. There were many tears shed by the twins, but Bonnie and Miranda were able to keep a calm appearance for them. Miranda hated seeing them hurt but knew they had to be told. "So now that we know what is going on does that mean we get to stay here?" Asked Caroline. Miranda thought for a moment, "We will have to see. Can you girls stay with your father for one week until Bonnie gets settled with her treatments?" The girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Miranda was amazed. How the girls could just look at each other and know what the other one was thinking. She remembered even as babies they could calm the other one down with just a look.

That night after everyone had been in bed Miranda was reading, only she could not concentrate. She was restless, it seemed as if something was missing. She got up and wandered to the girls bedrooms. Miranda stopped short Caroline's bed was empty. Knowing the girls ended up in bed with each other at times especially when one or both were stressed. Miranda went to the door that separated the twin's rooms. Now she was very confused, Cassidy's bed was empty too. At first Miranda was worried out of her mind, where could they be? Then Miranda smiled the girls always came to her bed when times were really confusing for them. She went out to Bonnie's room and quietly opened the door and sure enough there was Bonnie surrounded by arms, legs and lengths of red hair. All three were sleeping soundly. Warmth radiated all through Miranda's body. It was nice having family around, but why did it all have to come with a price. The tears once again threatened to fall.

Miranda went back to her bedroom knowing her three girls were safe. She paced not able to calm the restlessness down. Her world had been turned upside down. She felt as if she was losing control. What has happened to the "Dragon Lady" the "Ice Queen"? Her body trembled as she wrapped her arms around her middle hoping to hold it all together as she broke down crying. She cried until there were no more tears left. She moved to the bathroom striped her clothes off and stepped into the shower. She liked her showers like she liked her coffee steaming hot. The water felt good as it ran down her body. Her body, did she really think someone half her age would be happy with her aged body? This was all crazy, but then Miranda's whole life was crazy and unusual, wasn't it?

Miranda turned the water off and stepped out of the shower wrapping herself up in a large thick warm towel. She sat down on the bed and picked up her phone. She looked over at the clock, three am. She closed her eyes and pushed the button … for Andréa. It rang once, "Miranda", came a soft voice. Are you O.K.? Is Bonnie O.K.? Is it the girls? What can I do for you?" Once again Miranda was amazed by this woman. She gets a call at three in the morning and what is the first thing out of her mouth? Is everyone O.K? Miranda smiled, "I needed to hear your voice. (There was a pause) I couldn't sleep. We told the girls about Bonnie's illness tonight after you left. Andréa, are you there?"

Andy smiled, "Yes Miranda I am still here. I'm glad you called me. I wished I could be there to hold you. I miss you. I haven't been able to sleep either. Are the girls O.K.?" Miranda smile and every muscle in her body relaxed. She knew what was missing, and the "Ice Queen" had just become a huge puddle of water. "Andréa." "Yes Miranda." "I love you." Alone tear slid down Andy's face. "I love you too Miranda." There was a long pause. "Miranda?" "Yes, Andréa." "Are you still there?" "Yes Andréa." Andy giggled. "What's so funny Andrea?" "I made the "Dragon Lady" speechless." "So it seems Andréa." "Miranda, I wish I could kiss you right now." "So do I Andréa." Andy was blushing profusely. There was another long pause as the two women listened to each other breathe. It was comforting to both of them. Quiet pauses between the two had never felt awkward. "Andréa?" "Yes Miranda." "Will you stay with me tomorrow night?" "Yes Miranda." The love consumed Miranda, her smile was bright and her deep blue eyes sparkled once again. Miranda looked radiant. The last time she felt this way was when the twins were laid in her arms for the first time. Her life was finally complete.

The two women said their good-byes and hung up. Both laid in their beds and promptly fell asleep.

**I had to put Meryl in! This story about Louisa's birthday party was so cute I had to add it. Just incase, the story was given by Meryl in an interview for Mamma Mia so that is not mine.**


	13. Secrets

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

**Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next day at Runway was difficult, everything had changed. Miranda was a bundle of nerves. Emily did not know what to do with her anymore. Miranda had sent Andy out on so many errands she had not been in the office all morning. "Nigel, bloody hell, what has happened to her? I can't keep up with her. It is like her mind is on speed dial. You have to come here and do something! Anything!" Emily slammed the phone down, and hell she had to pee!

Nigel walked into the "Dragons Lair." "Is she in?" Emily just glared at him and rolled her eyes toward the office. Nigel smiled and walked to the glass door. Miranda had her glasses in her hands sliding the ear piece along her lower lip, pacing in front of the large window. He studied her. Indeed something was very different. She had a glow about her. Something he had not seen in her since … Oh My God! "Miranda!" She startled and quickly turned. "Nigel, what is the meaning of this?" He walked over to Miranda and placed her hands in his. "Miranda, is it possible … is there something you should tell me?" Miranda glared at him. Nigel had been her friend since the day she hired him. He had always had an air to him, but he was acting very strange right now.

"Nigel, what are you talking about?" "You. You Miranda. There is something different about you. Something has changed." Miranda looked nervous and covered her mouth with her hand. "Miranda, I have not seen you look like this in a long time. Not since you found out you were pregnant." Miranda stared, then broke out laughing. She hurriedly went to shut the door to her office. "OH MY GOD Nigel! What would ever make you think I was pregnant?" Nigel's mouth hung open. "You … you're glowing … just like you did when you were pregnant with the twins. And Emily says you have been impossible all morning." Miranda was laughing again. "Well, Nigel in order to get pregnant one must … yes … well you know how that works. First of all Stephan and I have not … well … been close in a long time. As a matter of fact he should be receiving divorce papers as we speak." Nigel let go of the breath he had been holding. "Is that what all of this is about? The long hours last week. Your change in … well everything about you. And why in God's name have you kicked "Six" out of the office all morning?" Miranda playfully glared at Nigel. "It seems Nigel you have defied rule number one!" "

Wha … What do you mean?" "Rule number one. Do not ask Miranda questions." Nigel almost fell over. "Ho … how did you know … who told you about that?" "Oh Nigel, please I have perfect hearing. Nothing goes on around here I do not know about. You should have learned that by now."

"Sit down Nigel it seems we have a lot to talk about." Now Nigel was scared. Was he the next person to be fired? "So I am glowing? My, I think that is the nicest think you ever said to me." She smile. "To set your mind at ease, no, I am not pregnant. There are changes though that I must discuss with you." Miranda proceeded to tell Nigel about Bonnie's illness and then about the revelation regarding Andréa and her. She did not know if this was a smart idea or not but she had to trust him. There were changes to come and she need him to help her with them. First of all they needed to find Andréa another job. If this relationship was going to work Miranda could no longer be her boss. Second there would also be days were she may have to stay at home with Bonnie. Nigel and Emily would have to pick up some of the work load. She had plans for them too. Promotions. She had thought of these before but did not have plans to execute them this soon.

Nigel was blown away. Miranda and Six. Never would he have guessed. Well, it defiantly was a good thing. He had never seen Miranda so happy, so content. He was going to kill Six for not telling him about any of this. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Andy walked in and set Miranda's coffee on the desk turned around and walked out. Nigel followed her and as he passed her desk murmured, "I know your secret." Then he was gone. Andy stood with her mouth hanging open while Emily glared at her.


	14. Stephen

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

It was late that night by the time The Book was ready. Andy was glad that Roy took her to Miranda's, especially tonight. She would have an overnight bag to juggle with the dry cleaning and The Book. She was hanging the dry cleaning in the closet when she heard the front door open. "Miranda?" When she turned around he was standing there right in front of her. His breath reeked of liquor, eyes burned with rage. "You!" "You're the reason these were sent to me!" Stephen threw a hand full of papers at her. Andy tried to back up but only succeeded in meeting the wall. Stephan lunged for her grabbing onto her upper arms and pushed her hard up against the wall. Andy did not cry out but her eyes watered from the pain and the horrible smell that came from Stephen's breath. Andy tried to turn her head away from it but Stephen's grip was too strong.

Stephen had tried to get into the house earlier but unbeknownst to him Miranda had all the locks and the alarm changed the day she had decided to serve him divorce papers. He was furious. He left and ended up in a bar, drinking until he was numb. He was determined to not let her get away with this. He got back to the townhouse just in time to see Andy enter. He ran and caught the door just before it closed.

The twins had been waiting up for Andy. They were perched in their regular spot by the railing on the second level. Before they had the chance to yell to Andy they saw Stephen following her in the house. He had not been here in a long time and the sight of him scared them. They looked at each other and without saying a word ran off looking for their Mom.

Miranda was in her study lounging on the couch sipping wine waiting for Andréa. Patricia was lying on Miranda's feet as she always did. She heard a noise and looked up just in time to see two red fur balls fly through the door and land in her lap. The girls wrapped their arms around Miranda's neck and pulled her close. "Bobbsey's what is going on? What are the two of you doing out of bed?" "M-Mommy he's here!" "Slow down sweethearts. Who is here?" "St-Stephen." The girl's eyes filled with tears ready to flow down the high cheek bones they inherited from their Mother. Miranda got up off the couch, leaned down to hug the girls and gave them each a kiss on the tops of their heads. She looked at Patricia, "Some watch dog you are." Patricia stood up tongue hanging out and tail wagging uncontrollably. "Girls I want you to lock the door as soon as I leave, and I do not want you to come out until I tell you to. Is that understood?" The girls nodded. She looked at the girls whose eyes were big as saucers and a deep blue just like hers. Before pulling the door shut behind her she prayed they would all be all right.

She looked down over the banister but did not see a thing. Where could he be? Probably in the living room raiding the bar! Then she heard it. A loud thump, and a male voice, "I told you not to move," he growled.

Andy did not know what to do. If she screamed she would surely waken Bonnie and the twins. Then before she knew it Stephen was kissing her! The taste of his breath was vile. She fought desperately not to throw up the bile that was rising in her throat. Instinct had set in and she bit him. He had tried to stick his tongue into her mouth and she just bit it. Hard! Stephen flung himself back and screamed. Tears streamed down his face, hands slammed up against his mouth trying to ebb the sticky red blood that seeped through his fingers.

Miranda's eye flew open as she looked toward the closet in the foyer. What the "Bloody Hell!" as her first assistant would say. She made her way to the door and could not believe what she was seeing. She pulled her phone from her pocket and pushed number one on her speed dial. "Yes, this is Miranda Priestly I need the police, and Oh My God! An ambulance! To 92 Leight Street, Tribeca immediately! Then she hung up. Stephen had turned toward her when she saw the blood.

She looked over at Andrea who had her arms wrapped around her, trembling, tears flowing down her beautiful; face. Make-up smeared … and … OH MY GOD! … That was not lipstick smeared all around her luscious lips. It was blood! Miranda immediately went to Andréa and grabbed her forearms, but before she could pull Andréa into her arms Andy shrieked. Miranda immediately let go. "What did he do to you?" She snarled. As soon as Miranda tried to touch Andréa she flinched and more tears found their way to the corners of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Miranda it just hurts." Miranda scowled, "Girl do not say you're sorry!" Andy shrunk further away from Miranda and shook uncontrollably. "Baby, I did not mean it that way." And she gathered Andréa into her arms careful not to hurt her and held her close. "What I meant," she cooed, "you do not need to apologize for anything that happened. Ever! Understood?" Andy shook her head yes. Miranda stroked Andréa's head and made soft quiet sounds into her ear.

In the meantime Stephen was falling all over himself trying to get out of the closet. Unable to talk due to his injured tongue he just babbled like the idiot he was and shrunk to the floor still holding his hands over his mouth.

Andy settled into Miranda's arms and cried softly. Just then the front door flew open and two New York City Policemen came bounding into the townhouse with weapons drawn. Miranda looked up and rolled her eyes. She tipped her head toward Stephen. "That is the one you want and I do not think you will need your guns. He broke into my house and assaulted my assistant." She pulled away from Andréa, "Sweetheart, your mouth is bleeding, where did he hurt you?" Andy looked at Miranda, those once sparkling eyes were now dull and lifeless. She shook her head. "N-No. I bit him. His tongue," she tried to say between sobs. The two policemen and Miranda looked at Andy, then Stephen then back at Andy again. All three of them burst out laughing. Andy was mortified. Miranda heard Andréa begin to sob again and gathered her in her arms. "Oh, sweetheart. I am so proud of you, and I will make sure he will never touch you ever again." Miranda went to stroke Andréa's arms and the girl flinched. Miranda's eyes grew very dark. "Andréa, what's wrong?" Andy pulled her sleeve up her arm reveling the dark finger marks on them. Miranda turned around and hissed breathing fire, "You son of a bitch! Get him out of here now before I grab one of your guns and blow off a part of his anatomy!" The police stood one on each side of Stephen grabbed him by the arms lifted him off the floor and dragged him out the door. "We are going to need statements from both of you." Miranda glared, "Tomorrow. You can get them tomorrow and if that is not good enough I can call Police Commissioner Regan to vouch for me!" "Uhm no that is quite all right Ms. Priestly. Tomorrow will be fine. We will get in touch with you."

Miranda gently put her arm around Andréa's shoulder and led her out the door. When Andy saw the open door she remembered the police crashing through it and she stopped short. "Oh Miranda, your door! They broke your door." Miranda smiled, "No, No, dear I have a special lock on the door that emergency personnel can get in with a special key." She showed Andréa, "See it still works." She smiled, "It is fine." Andy let out a sigh of relief. Miranda led her up the two flights of stairs to her bedroom and sat her on the side of the bed. "Babe, I need to go check on the twins O.K." I will not be long I promise O.K.?" Andy was able to give Miranda a little smile and nodded her head. Miranda beamed, "That's my girl. I will be right back," and she kissed her on the forehead.

When Miranda reached her study she lightly rapped on the door. "Bobbsey's, open up the door it is Mommy." The door opened slowly and there stood Bonnie with a tear stained faced red head on each side of her, and Patricia at her feet. The twins squealed and flung themselves at Miranda almost knocking her down. "Mommy, Mommy you're all right! We were so scared, but then Aunt Bonnie came to the door. We told her everything that happened and she told us everything would be all right. She said you were one tough broad! Mommy what's a broad?" Miranda's face went from shock to fear then she busted out laughing. The twins looked at each other with those bright blue twinkling eyes and shrugged. "We can discuss that at another time girls. Bobbsey's you can leave the room now but I want you to stay near Aunt Bonnie O.K.? I need to go and take care of Andréa." The twin's eyes became large and dark again. Tears welled up inside of them. "Di-Did he hurt her? Will she be all right?" They chirped in unison. Miranda was always amazed at how they were able to always do that. "Bobbsey, Bobbsey – yes my dears she is fine. She just needs a friend right now and I am her friend." The girls faces lit up, "We are her friends too. We want to help her too." Miranda smiled brightly She mused at how loving her girls were, considering they were spawns of the Dragon Lady. "I would love for you to help with Andréa but if we all go who will take care of your Aunt Bonnie? I need you to stay with her O.K.?" Miranda looked up with pleading eyes. Bonnie piped up. "Yes girls please stay with me. I am not feeling well and I am still scared." The twins looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and agreed to stay with their Aunt Bonnie. Miranda placed a kiss on the checks of all three girls. Miranda smiled at them and thanked them. She walked out of the room shaking her head. She knew she did not get away with anything in there. She would have to make sure she sat down with the twins soon and talk.


	15. The death of Miranda

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write**

On the way back to her bedroom Miranda pulled out her phone and speed dialed number two. Emily picked up after the first ring. Miranda related the events of the night. She instructed her to call Leslie and to call her tonight so she could minimize any of it getting out into the media. The last thing Miranda needed was to have to push her way through a mass of paparazzi in the morning.

Miranda walked into the bedroom and stared at her bed. Andréa was gone. Miranda blinked, and blinked again. Where could she have gone to? Miranda called out, "Andréa? Andréa! Sweetie, I am too tired to play hide and seek tonight. Where are you?" She heard a small voice come from the corner of the room. "I'm over here." Miranda walked over to were the voice was coming from. She sat down on the floor close to Andréa. Andréa seemed so small and vulnerable right now. Miranda wrapped her arm around Andréa's shoulders and pulled her close. Andréa laid her head on Miranda's chest. She was so warm and comforting. Miranda sniffed trying to keep the tears at bay. Andy looked up at Miranda, "Miranda? What's wrong did that bastardy hurt you? Show me where." Miranda shook her head, "No sweetheart I am just so sorry this had to happen to you. You mean as much to me as my two babies." Miranda's tears flowed freely. "I just cannot believe he did this to you." Andréa snuggled closer to Miranda. "Miranda? Please hold me." The two women sat on the floor in each other's arms for what seemed like hours.

Miranda shifted, Andy had fallen asleep curled into Miranda on the floor. Miranda moaned, god she was stiff. She had to stop finding herself in these awkward positions. These girls were going to kill her. "Andréa, Andréa, dear you need to wake up so we can go to bed. Andréa, I am too old to find myself sleeping on the floor." "You're not too old Miranda." Came a sleepy reply. Miranda gave a smirk, "My body begs to differ sweetheart." Andy sat up and stretched. Miranda groaned while watching her. That body would drive any normal human being insane. Miranda closed her eyes. Andy stood up and held out her hand. Miranda smiled and grabbed hold of it. Andy cringed as she pulled Miranda to her feet. Miranda gasped, "Andréa, I am sorry I forgot." Andy shook her head. "No it's O.K. Miranda."

Miranda lightly ran her fingers up Andréa's arms. Andy shivered. Miranda cupped Andréa's cheek with her hand and leaned in placing one of the softest kissed on Andréa's lips. Andy's eyes were down cast. Miranda placed her finger under Andréa's chin and lifted her face so she could look her in the eyes. "Pleased Andréa let me see them, the marks, I need to make sure you truly are O.K." A lone tear escaped Andy's eye. Miranda wiped it away with a kiss. Andy just stood there, and Miranda started to unbutton Andréa's shirt. She slid the soft silk cloth off her shoulders and down her arms. Miranda took in a deep breath, "Oh My God Andréa." Miranda lightly touched the purple marks left on Andréa's arms. Andy flinched. "Andréa, we need to have these looked at." Andy shook her head no. "Your arms are swollen. We have to make sure nothing else is injured. Is this the only place he hurt you?" Andy shook her head no and pointed to her back. Miranda slowly turned Andréa around, she closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. Across Andy's back was four circular red marks. Bruising had also started to appear on the edges of these marks. Miranda quietly asked, "How did this happen?" Andy replied in such a quiet voice Miranda could hardly hear her. "I do not know. He shoved me up against the wall so hard I could not move, and could feel something pushed against it." Miranda's tears stung her eyes. "Andréa, I am so so…" "STOP IT!" Andy whipped around. Miranda's eyes widened. "It's not your fault. You told me not to apologize for what happened tonight and neither should you. You did not do this to me." The two women gathered each other into their arms and held on.

Miranda pulled away and retrieved her phone from a pocket. "What are you doing?' "I am calling my doctor, and I will not take a no on this issue." Andy slid her shirt back up over her shoulders and buttoned it up. Miranda hung up the phone and walked over to Andy. "Fred is going to meet us at Presbyterian's emergency room, we should go." Andy turned around and nodded her head. Miranda placed a hand in the small of Andy's back and led her out of the room, down the stairs and to foyer. Andy stopped as the closet came into view. Miranda knew what was going on in Andrea's mind. "It is O.K. Remember the police took him away and we locked the front door before we went upstairs. He can never hurt you again, I promise." Andy turned to Miranda, nodded and gave her a small smile. Miranda placed Andréa's coat on her and then slid hers on. She took a hold of Andréa's hand and took her out through the kitchen into the garage. They both climbed into Miranda's Porsche.

Dr. Fred Saunders was waiting for the two women in the Emergency Room when they arrived. He had one of the nurses take Andy behind a curtain and had her takeoff her shirt and bra and put on a gown. He looked over the bruises on Andy's back and stated he did not think anything was injured underneath the skin. The arms were another story. He was concerned about the swelling and suggested they do an MRI. After he received the MRI results he informed the two that it looked like everything was fine. He sent Andy home with some pain killers and information to call him if she notices any increased swelling or pain.

By the time they returned home it was six o'clock in the morning. Miranda yawned and pulled out her phone. She heard Miranda explain to Emily what had happened last night and told her to rearrange her schedule for the day. "We're hungry." Announced Caroline and Cassidy. Miranda turned around, put her phone down and walked over to them and gathered them into her arms for a big hug. "You two go back upstairs shower and dress and I will make you waffles." "Yeaaaaa!" The girls screamed as they ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "What am I going to do with all you young girls?" Andy smiled brightly, "I don't know what you're going to do with them but I do know what I want you to do to me." Miranda was glad to see Andy smiling, "you all are going to be the death of me." Miranda's eyes twinkled. She walked over and gave Andréa a full blown kiss on the lips. "And I am going to enjoy it so much." Andy laughed.


	16. Bonnie's warning

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. OK here is more as requested.**

The police were at the townhouse at eight. Andy with the support of Miranda was able to give them an accurate account of what had happened. They were also able to hand over Andy's medical records from the emergency room. Miranda made it into work by ten that morning. She had made Andréa stay at the townhouse, knowing she needed the time to recover. She called Nigel into the office. A position had come up in the Writing Department. She wanted Nigel's opinion on if this would be a good move for Andréa. It would be closer to what Andréa was interested in and give her a nice transition until she could figure out where she wanted to take her career. Nigel agreed this would be a good move for all involved. "Have you discussed this with her yet?" "Andréa? No, I was going to inform her tonight that it had all been arranged." Nigel just sat there he did not say a word. Miranda glared, "Do you plan on telling me what is on your mind?" "Andy will not be happy. She will think you are pushing her out. You need to talk to her. Make it a mutual decision." Miranda glared, "That's all." She turned her chair around so she was looking out the window. She heard the door close.

Andy was pacing around the townhouse. At first Patricia followed behind her. Patricia liked this new person who had stayed at the townhouse a few times. She hoped this new person would stay more often. Her Master was more at ease, more playful when she was around. There had been a lot of bad feelings in the house since her Master's look-a-like had come. This new human who stayed in her Master's bedroom had somehow changed that. That was until last night. She had met this human once before when she picked her up from the groomers. She could understand why her Master liked her so much, she had a good smell to her. Patricia was also a bit jealous. This new human had only been around a few times and yet she was allowed to sleep in the Master's bed. Patricia had lived here for years and she could only sleep on her bed on the floor at the foot of the bed. Last night the bad smelling human came back. Patricia had though he was gone forever. He was not good for the other humans in the house, especially his Master. The bad human had brought all that back last night. Patricia did not see what had gone on, she was left in the room to protect her two smaller Masters. She could smell that the bad human was no longer here. The smell in the house was really bad last night but as the day went on that smell disappeared. Now she was concerned about the new human, she could smell something was wrong.

Andy did not know what to do with herself. She was restless. So many things had happened in the last few days. Those changes scared her. Her relationship with Miranda had taken the biggest change. It worried her. How could this last? How could she be good for her? They came from two completely different worlds. Miranda was her boss! If there was any chance for their relationship to continue that would have to change. Andy sat down to Miranda's desk. Patricia looked at her and sighed it was about time. Patricia curled up at Andy's feet. Andy looked at the Runway website. There was a posting for a position on the Runway's writing staff. This could be the answer. She called HR only to find out the position had already been filled on recommendation of Miranda Priestly herself. Andy was furious! Miranda, Miranda recommended someone else for a writing position. She had not even asked Andy if she would be interested. Andy knew she had not fulfilled even a year with Miranda, but their relationship was going to prevent that from happening. Andy was going to have to find a job away from Runway.

Bonnie stood in the doorway to Miranda's study watching Andy. "I've made sandwiches and tea for lunch, care to join me?" Andy jumped, "Oh … sorry … I didn't know you were standing there. Yes … I would … like to join you." The two women sat at the kitchen table in quiet. Bonnie broke the silence. "I have never seen Miranda as happy as she is with you, except of course for when the twins were born. A lot was expected of her as the oldest child. Miranda had big dreams and in order for her to pursue them she had to leave home. That was the first time she got married, she was only seventeen at the time. It was the only way for her to get out. The marriage did not last long but it got her out of Scotland. I don't know why she married the twin's Father, but it did give her another one of her dreams. She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant. She had been told at a very early age that she would never be able to have children. It affected her greatly. I think that is when the Ice Queen was born." Andy looked up from her tea and grinned. Bonnie laughed lightly. "She never did seem to be very happy with the men in her life."

Bonnie looked at Andy, "now we know why." Andy looked at her with questioning eyes. "I am only telling you this because I know she cares for you very much. I also know this is very new for her. All of it. From finding the love of her life to figuring out she is attracted to women." "You think I am the love of her life?" "I don't think it, I know it. Miranda has never loved anyone like she loves you. It will be difficult for her to let her guard down, or to give up any control. You will need to give her time. Forgive her when the Dragon Lady comes out and let her know you still love her when she makes a mistake. I know Miranda is all knowing and powerful, but she will make mistakes when it comes to you and love. She will make mistakes because she does not know what to do with the kind of love she has for you. It scares her, because she does not want to lose you." "I do not want to lose her either." Bonnie smiled, "I am glad to hear that. It will not be easy with her. I am just asking you to be patient with her." "I will." Both women smiled at each other.

Miranda was deep in thought, her glasses in her hand, she ran one of the ear pieces over her bottom lip. She knew Nigel had a point. She was in a relationship with Andréa now. She was no longer her boss. Any decision that would change their lives had be communal in order for trust to be preserved. She would have to discuss this with Andrea tonight. "Miranda." Miranda slowly raised her eyes, shooting fire. "There better be a good reason for you to interrupt me Emily," she said in a whisper. Emily stopped in her tracks, and laid a memo slip on Miranda's desk then turned and almost ran out of the office. Miranda rolled her eyes, picked up the memo, her eyes closed and the small slip of paper fell from her hand. It fluttered in the air until it landed on the floor beside her chair.

Miranda felt like the air had been sucked out of her. Andréa, why? The slip of paper read, New York Mirror is requesting a reference on Andréa Sachs. "Emily, coffee," came Miranda's soft voice. She turned her chair so she was looking out the large window behind her. She looked up at the ceiling and blinked her eyes, but as hard as she tried she could not stop the sting of tears from coming. What Miranda had feared the most was happening. Andréa was leaving her. She stood up from the chair, placed her sunglasses on and walked out of the office. She had forgotten she had sent Emily on a coffee run. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and rang Roy to pick her up. She pulled her own coat and purse from the closet.


	17. Turmoil

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Miranda walked into a very quiet house. She hated it when it was this quiet. It always meant the girls were gone for the weekend. She could not remember the last time she had come home from work this early in the afternoon on a whim. She heard the sound of dishes and walked into the kitchen. Bonnie looked up and smiled. Just finished lunch. "I didn't know you were coming home. Do you want me to fix you a sandwich?" "No thanks, I am not hungry." "Miranda, you have to eat." Miranda smiled but her eyes were dark, "When did Andréa leave?" Bonnie looked at Miranda stunned. "What makes you think she has left? She is up in your study." Miranda turned around to leave. Bonnie quickly grabbed her arm and turned her back to face her. "Miriam! What is going on? I know that look and what it means. Do not pick a fight with Andy! A lot has happened to her in a short amount of time. If you have questions ask them and let her answer." Miranda tried to turn and leave again. "NO! I will not let you go until you promise to put the Dragon Lady away!" Miranda's shoulders dropped. "I am going to lose her." Tears fell from her eyes. Bonnie took Miranda into her arms and hugged her. "I don't know what has happened, but if you do not play her boss here at home but her partner you will not lose her."

Miranda slipped off her Jimmy Choo's and carried them up stairs with her. Miranda stood in the doorway to the study watching Andréa sleep on the couch. Thank god she's napping, lord knows she got very little rest last night. Miranda closed her eyes, took a deep breath and laid her head against the door frame. "M-Miranda?" came a soft sleepy voice. Miranda opened her eyes and saw two huge dark brown ones staring back at her. Andy raised her head. "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" Miranda smiled, "it is only one in the afternoon." Andy sat up, "what are you doing home at this time of day?" "I needed to see you. I needed to make sure you were still here." "Why?" Miranda took another deep breath. Yep, they were going to be the death of her.

She sat down near Andréa on the couch and laid her head in her hands. Andy slid closer to Miranda and put her arm around her waist. "Miranda, what's wrong?" Miranda handed Andréa a piece of paper. Andy looked at it and gasped. "I didn't think they would process that so fast." Miranda was shaking, "Andréa, why do you want to leave me?" Andy caught her breath, "I-I d-don't want to leave you Miranda." "Then what is that all about?" "I was thinking today that with us … what is going on between us … I can't work as your assistant anymore." "I" "No, Miranda please let me finish. I looked for a different job at Runway but the only one that interested me had already been filled. By someone you recommended." Andy took her arm away from Miranda's waist, and got up and walked over to the window. Miranda watched Andréa. What was it with the two of them and needing to look out a window when things got tough? "So I started to look at other publications." Andy turned around and looked at Miranda, "There's not much out there for an inexperienced journalist. Miranda I am not leaving you, I am leaving Runway. I am doing this so we can be together!" Miranda got up walked over to Andréa and took her in her arms. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she whispered into Andréa's ear. Miranda took Andy's head in-between her two hands and wiped her hair back. Miranda was grinning. "Can I respond now?" Andy nodded her head. "I recommended the position at the Runway Writing Department for you." There were tears in Andy's eyes when she took Miranda into her arms and hugged her.

That night Miranda and Andréa slept together again. Miranda laid behind Andréa with her arm around her waist. They were both too tired and Andréa too sore from last night to think about doing anything else. Andy feeling, safe and protected in Miranda's arms fell asleep quickly. Miranda on the other hand had a difficult time settling down. Tomorrow Bonnie started chemotherapy, the girls would go to their Fathers for a week, and Andréa would go back to work. Miranda would have to play her boss for two more weeks. Her world was in turmoil. Some Dragon Lady.


	18. Will Miranda follow the Doctor's orders?

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next morning proved to be no different than any other morning. The girls had over slept and they were rushing around getting ready for school and Miranda wanted to make sure she received an extra hug and kiss from them before they left. "Mommm stop it. We promise to call you every night. Geee what has gotten into you?" "It is called I am going to miss you two very much." "We know Mom, but we will be back in one week." Andy was nervous about her interview with the Writing Department and was pacing all over the house. Miranda wanted to get to the hospital early to get Bonnie started on her chemotherapy. And Patricia was getting under everyone's feet.

Miranda and Bonnie were already seated in front of Dr. Law's desk when she walked in. She smiled at the two women, sat her coffee down and took the seat across from them. Miranda was looking at a very tanned and rested doctor. "You will have to tell me where you went on your vacation. It looks like it agreed with you." "Yes, Maxine and I had a very good time, thank you." "Now, Bonnie are you ready to get started?" Bonnie was noticeably trembling, and Miranda reached over and placed her hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. Bonnie nodded her head.

Dr. Law went through the drugs Bonnie would be receiving on a weekly bases over the next three months. She went through the side effects and what to watch for while on these medications. She gave Miranda a folder with the information to have on hand at home. "Do either of you have any questions?" Both women shook their heads no. "O.K., Bonnie follow me, and we will get you started." Both women stood up and turned." Chris turned toward Miranda, "Just Bonnie for now." Miranda glared at the doctor. The Dragon Lady was back.

When the doctor returned Miranda attacked. "Why was I not allowed to go with her?" "There are something's she needs to do on her own. You are not going to be able to be with her all the time. She has a long road ahead of her." Chris walked around her desk and sat down. Miranda was slowly pacing in the office, she caressed the belt around her dress, fingered the gold chain that held the blue stone that hung around her neck. "Long road indeed. You picked today of all days to tell her she would be throwing up, and weak for the next three months! That she could not go anywhere because she would get sick! And this is just the beginning!" Miranda snarled. Flames burned in Miranda's deep dark blue eyes. "This has not been a good week for her (Miranda flipped her hand in the air) for any of us! She does not need to be scared any more than she already is." Miranda's voiced cracked.

Chris sat and listened. She knew Miranda had to get it all out. She knew of Miranda's reputation, boss extraordinaire. She sensed how difficult it has been for Miranda to give up the lead. She figured there was more to Miranda then her public Ice Queen persona. Miranda had been quiet for a while and was looking out the huge picture window in Chris' office. "I heard about the incident at your home the other night. I take it no one was hurt." She saw Miranda shudder. "My assistant got bruised up, but otherwise she is fine … physically." "The persuasive one?" Miranda nodded her head. "She is more to you than just an assistant." Miranda whirled around flames shooting from her eyes. "How dare you!" "Miranda, no one, I do not care how good of a worker they are does what your assistant did for you." "Andréa, her name is Andréa." "I also saw the way you looked when we talked about her last week. Miranda it is O.K. I am the last one to judge here." Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Maxine is a doctor also. She was an intern underneath me." Miranda arched her eyebrow higher (if that was at all possible) and grinned.

"Miranda. Please sit down. That was not the first time I told Bonnie, and you, about the side effects of the chemotherapy. I explained all of it at our first meeting. Most people though do not hear it and I specifically review it all every time I see a patient until I believe they understand fully. You must have a lot on your mind. Bonnie is a strong woman, just as you are. She can handle more than you give her credit for." Miranda glared again. Chris smiled. "Miranda, you know what I am telling you is true. You do not have to be so tough. Let the people around you help. And please grab that assistant (Miranda glared) I mean Andréa and take her to bed. Consider the last statement as a doctor's order." Miranda smiled, "I will consider it." Chris laughed out loud. "Maxine wants to thank you for the use of the plane. Not to mention she adores you and Runway. She would like to have you over for super some night." "I would like that." "Maybe you could bring Andrea with you." "I believe Andréa and I would both enjoy that." "Good." Chris got up, "now I will take you to Bonnie. Miranda if you need to talk I am always here." Miranda nodded.

That day at Runway was a normal crazy day without Miranda in the office. Andy was nervous about her interview. Her arms and back ached. Emily was curious if Andy had been hurt last night but was not going to ask her. She was also curious as to why she was going to be out of the office for two or three hours this afternoon. The only thing she could think of was she was going to the doctor. Why else would Miranda let her leave the office? She presented her idea to Nigel early this morning but all he did was chuckle. Nigel hated keeping things from Emily, but knew Miranda would kill him then fire him if he let anything out. He gave his sympathy to Six, and then wished her luck on the interview but told her not to worry. This made Andy even increasingly nervous. God that meant Nigel probably knew everything! How was she going to deal with this? He seemed pretty O.K. with it. Maybe coming out with Miranda wouldn't be so hard after all.


	19. Love

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Miranda once again walked into a very quiet townhouse. She hated it this way. Thank god the twins talked her into letting them come back after only a week. Maybe, just maybe she could push that up even further to return Monday after school. Miranda smelled something unbelievable coming from the kitchen. She walked in on Kara writing a note. "Miranda! I was just writing a note telling you to take your supper out of the oven in a half hour." "Roy texted you again telling you I was on my way home." Kara smiled and nodded. Miranda shook her head thinking. I need to talk to him about this. How am I to surprise anyone if he keeps texting them and telling them I was on my way? Kara and Miranda said their good-byes.

Miranda went up to Bonnie's room and softly rapped on the door. "Come in." Miranda opened the door and found Bonnie sitting in the overstuffed chair in the room reading. "Find something good?" Miranda smiled. Bonnie thought Miranda was so beautiful when she smiled like that. This smile was relaxed and comforting nothing like the fake ones she gave out in public. She wished Miranda would do it more often. "I am going to enjoy your library while I am here." "How are you feeling?" Miranda did not want to talk about this but knew she needed to keep the communication open. "Surprisingly good. I've been a bit nauseated but not bad." "Have you taken the medicine Dr. Law gave you?" Bonnie shook her head, no. "It hasn't been that bad Miranda." "Bonnie that is why you have the medicine so you do not have to feel nauseated. Please take it, supper will be ready soon and you need to eat so you can keep your strength up." "Yes Mother!" "That is not funny." Bonnie had to laugh.

Bonnie took the medicine Miranda gave her. "Speaking of Mother, I talked to her today." Miranda took a deep breath. She felt a headache coming on. "She asked how you and the girls were doing." "She did not want to know how you were doing?" "Miranda!" Miranda flipped her hand in the air and shrugged her shoulders. "Miranda, have you even thought about what I said about her being able to see her only Grandchildren?" "No I have not forgotten, I just have not thought about it." "You should take Andy too. She would love it over there." Miranda glared at her beloved sister. "Why in God's name would I submit them to her?" "Miranda, I told you she has changed so much. She loves you. She's old. Don't you think it is time to forgive?"

Miranda stood in front of the bedroom window. Tears were running down her face. Her finger ran softly over her bottom lip. She remembered the day she left home. Her parents were furious with her. She had ran off and married a man they did not know. A stranger to them and Scotland, and he was so much older than her. When they could not get her to annul the marriage, and stay at home they informed her that she would not be welcomed back when the marriage ended. Her parents had never understood her dreams. Clothes what did a country girl know about designer clothes, and were did she get these impossible dreams? The three of them argued incessantly. The marriage did not last long but it did get her out of Scotland and to England. She did not even ask her parents if she could come back home, she did not want to. This further infuriated them and they never talked to her after that.

Bonnie walked up behind Miranda and put her arms around her giving her a hug. Miranda took her hands and pulled them even tighter around her waist and laid her head back on Bonnie's shoulder. "Please … Miranda … think about it. Now let's go downstairs. I'm starving." Miranda wiped at her eyes. "You go on. Let me clean up. I'll be right down." Bonnie nodded and left. Miranda closed her eyes. She knew both Dr. Law and Bonnie were right. She needed to let go and maybe the first thing she needed to let go of was the feud with her Mother.

Miranda was waiting for Andréa that night when she got to the townhouse. She was standing by the stairs leaning into the railing. She was wearing a powder blue silk robe, and nothing underneath it. Her feet were bare except for the bright pink toenail polish. She had called Roy after getting home and informed him he was to text her when he was on his way to the townhouse with Andréa. She heard when Andréa put the key in the door. When Andy walked through the door she almost dropped the dry cleaning and The Book. Her mouth hung open and the room started to spin. "Miranda?" She squeaked. Miranda grinned, and purred, "Hello Andréa." Andy's knees were weak. Miranda walked … no she sashayed over to Andréa. As she walked the robe slid open showing the impossibly toned pale legs. She caressed Andréa's cheek running her thumb over Andréa's bottom lip. "I would like you to stay tonight Andréa. Would you like to stay?" Miranda purred. "Uhmm … yes."

"Then let me take the dry cleaning, and The Book." Andy flinched as Miranda reached for the dry cleaning. Miranda stopped, her eyes grew dark. "Andréa, what's wrong?" "S-Sorry Miranda it's just my arms are still kind of sore." Miranda took a deep breath and put the items away. "Andréa I told you, you never need to apologize for anything from the other night." Miranda was trying her hardest to be calm. She helped Andréa remove her coat and she put it in the closet. "Come, I know the perfect thing for your sore arms and back." Miranda lead Andréa up the stairs to her bathroom.

Miranda leaned over the tub and started the water. Andy watched as Miranda poor some liquid into the water. The perfume was intoxicating and Andy immediately knew the fragrance … she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It was Miranda's own personnel scent made especially for her by Hermes. Miranda turned around and smiled as she watched Andréa. "I have a feeling it will smell as good on you as it does me." Andy opened her eyes, they were sparkling deep pools of brown. Miranda walked over to Andréa and slid her hand behind her neck. Miranda lowered Andréa's head to her and slowly and sensually kissed her. Sparks were flying and Miranda deepened the kiss. Andy moved her body closer to Miranda and slid her arms around Miranda's waist. They finally had to break apart to get air. Both women were breathing heavily. "Wow." Andy squeaked. Miranda gave her one final kiss. "Now get in the water before it gets cold. I will be right back, I am going to find you something to wear to bed." Miranda left.

Andy slowly got undressed. The bruises looked awful. Andy closed her eyes and turned away from the mirror. She slid into the tub and sighed with relief. Miranda had been right this felt so good. Miranda went and sat on the bed. Tears slowly fell down her face. God, her hormones were just going crazy. When was this going to stop? She hated that Andréa had been hurt, but she was here for her, and she was going to let Andréa lead the way. Never had she given a partner that ability. Miranda wiped her eyes and grabbed some night wear. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Come in." Miranda walked into the bathroom and laid the clothing on the counter. "Take your time Andréa, I will just be waiting in the study working on The Book. If you need me just call out."

"Miranda, I want you to come in here with me. I want to feel your arms around me. Please." "You're sure?" Andy nodded. Now Miranda was scared. This would be the first time Andréa saw her naked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly untied the robe and slipped it off her shoulders. Andy gasped, "Oh My God Miranda you're stunning." Andy slid forward in the tub. Miranda climbed in behind Andréa. She slid her arms around her waist and pulled Andréa back into her. Nothing had ever felt so good to Miranda. Andy laid back into Miranda and moaned. She closed her eyes and just relished in the feel and smell of Miranda. Miranda turned the jets in the tub on. She put them on at their lowest settings and had them alternate. This created small waves of bubbles that lapped in and around the women. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours reheating the water twice.

Soon both women decided it was time to get out. Wrinkles abound on every toe and finger. "Miranda, could you get out first? Then you could wait for me in the bedroom." Miranda pulled her close and kissed her on the neck. "The look of your bruises will not make me think you are any less beautiful than you have always been Andréa. I do respect you and because of that I will get out first, and I will wait for you in our bedroom." Miranda slipped out of the tub and wrapped one of the large thick white towels around her. "Andréa take all the time you need." Out she walked. Andy sat in the tub, she was stunned. Did Miranda just say our bedroom? Andy thought she might have been dreaming over these past two weeks, but she guessed Miranda really did care. She climbed out of the tub, dried off and put on the pajamas Miranda had laid out for her.

When she walked into the bedroom Miranda was already tucked into bed with the covers turned down for her. She climbed into bed and snuggled close to Miranda. Before long both women were fast asleep. Sex did not seem to be any kind of an issue right now. It was just them, being together, close. Warm and safe in each other's arms. Neither one had been so content to just lay in bed with their partner. To savor the moment of pure trust and love.

This time Miranda found herself the first to awaken. Now she knew what fascinated Andréa about watching her sleep. Andréa's chest rose and fell in perfect regular rhythm with her breathing. It was hypnotic. Her face was relaxed free of any emotion. Her long brown locks of hair framed her face and shoulders softly. So beautiful. Then Miranda noticed the bruising and trembled. Her emotions were so strong she felt she could truly kill Stephen for touching her, hurting her, if given the chance. Miranda did not even notice the tears that fell from her eyes. "Miranda?" Andy raised up a hand and wiped a tear from her face. "What's wrong?" Miranda closed her eyes and smiled. "I am so lucky to have you here." She leaned her head down and placed a loving kiss on Andréa's soft lips. "I am going to check on Bonnie before getting ready for work." Andy nodded.

Miranda was just about ready to knock on the door to Bonnie's room when she heard a noise. She cringed. She quietly opened the door, walked through the bedroom to Bonnie's bathroom. There she was sitting on the hard floor, head cradled in her arms leaning over the commode. Then came the horrible noise, Bonnie retching. Miranda kneeled on the floor next to her and rubbed her neck and back. "When was the last time you took the nausea medicine?" She asked in a whisper. Bonnie took a breath, "before I went to bed last night." "I will be right back." Miranda got up and went to Bonnie's bedside table picked up the glass of water and bottle of medication. She went back to the bathroom took a washcloth and ran it under some cool water. She then sat back down on the floor and ran the cloth across the back of Bonnie's neck. Bonnie moaned. She hand the cloth to Bonnie to wipe her mouth. She then poured one of the pills into her hand and gave it along with the glass of water to Bonnie. "Do you think you can keep this down?" Bonnie nodded. If only the clackers could see her now, Dragon Lady indeed.

Miranda was standing by the kitchen island drinking coffee and Andy was seated near her eating cereal when Bonnie came down the back steps. Miranda walked over to her and caressed Bonnie's shoulder. "Felling any better?" Bonnie gave her a small smile and nodded. "Maybe you should set an alarm so you can take the medicine on a regular bases." Bonnie smiled, "Yes, I believe I will need to do that." Miranda hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Andréa and I need to go. If you need anything you call me. O.K." Bonnie nodded and said, "Goodbye."

In the car on the way to Runway Miranda looked over at Andréa. "I never had a chance to ask you last night how the interview went." Andy smiled shyly, "Tell me Miranda, what had you so distracted?" Miranda arched an eyebrow and glared at Andréa. Andy giggled. "It went well I believe. Janice said she would get back to me this afternoon." "I see," Miranda growled. "Miranda! Please. I am so happy you gave me this opportunity, but please do not interfere with her decision. I want to get this on my own merit." Miranda stared out the window. "Miranda?" "Oh O.K., but I am only doing this because Janice would be an idiot not to hire you." Andy smile and took Miranda's hand in hers and squeezed it.

That day at Runway went fairly smooth, well as smooth as a day at Runway could go. The morning walk through actually ended on a good note. Miranda had a semi horrid (versus a totally horrid) lunch meeting with Irv. They found out the issue with Stella McCartney was one of the top selling issues for Runway. Andy had received multiple messages from family members and friends from back home about her pictures in the issue. The messages where all positive, because of course who would not want to be a model for Runway. From her Mother and Father it was just confusion. "You gave up being a lawyer to become a journalist. Then you gave that up to be a slave for a fashion magazine and now you're a model! Andy what has gotten into you?" Andy just shook her head, she knew she needed to go back home and talk to them. She had to try and explain what had happened, what was happening, and what might possibly happen in the future.

Emily was content with how the day was going, but it felt odd. She noticed the interactions between Miranda and Andy. Miranda had not glared or chastised Andy once all day. Andy always smiled but today it was different. It was, nauseatingly sweet, and it stayed with her the entire day. She was peeved about the success of Andy's pictures. "You better stop before Miranda see's you. I can read it all over your face." Nigel chided. Emily jumped. "Bloody hell Nigel!" Nigel laughed. "Do you not have enough to do that you two can stand out here all day and play games?" Miranda mocked. Emily and Nigel looked at Miranda standing by Emily's desk with a raised eyebrow. "No Miranda." Emily muttered. Nigel walked out of the office stating, "Miranda some day you are going to have to tell me how you do that." Emily whipped her head at Nigel, then looked back at Miranda. Miranda had a slight smirk on her face. Miranda walked back into her lair. "Bloody hell, has everyone gone in sane?" "Did you say something Emily?" "N-No Miranda."

Nigel just had to laugh as he exited the Dragon's Lair. The look on Emily's face was priceless. He wiped his hand over his bald head. He could smell change in the air. What would happen once Six got her new job? Would Miranda go back to being the Ice Queen, or would their love maintain? Emily's tenure would be up in six months. Where would Miranda place her, or more important was where would Emily want to go? He knew her and Serena had feelings for each other. Why neither one wanted to take a chance and tell the other one remained a mystery to him. Then there he was. He enjoyed his job, but wanted more. There had been magazines trying to recruit him but he did not want to leave Runway, or Miranda.

Miranda sat in her chair and smiled. The team she had was the best ever at Runway. She laughed because they were even more on edge since things had been running well. She sighed deeply, she did not want to break them up but it was time for all to move on. She could only guess at how excited they would all be with what she had planned for them. She knew she was.


	20. Insecurities

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Later that afternoon Miranda was sitting at her desk looking over the last spread sheet of pictures for the next issue. This set of pictures had turned out well. There were very few red crosses on the pages. Miranda looked up as she heard Andrea answer the phone. "Yes, this is her … Yes, I understand that … I was thinking about that … (Andy looked around, thank god Emily was out of the office) I was thinking a week … really? … Oh yes! … Thank you. Andy hung up the phone and screamed jumping up off her chair. Emily picked that very moment to walk back in. She stopped short and glared at Andy. "What the bloody hell," she whispered.

Miranda pulled her glasses off as she listened. She dropped her head into her hand and pinched her nose between her fingers. One lone tear fell from her eye. She was losing her. How could Andréa be so happy about leaving her? Miranda stood up. "Coat, bag!" Miranda launched out of the office. Emily and Andy both froze. Miranda never stopped. Emily being the closes to the closet grabbed Miranda's coat and purse. She had to chase after Miranda to give them to her.

Andy just stood there not knowing what to do. Miranda had heard. Miranda was the one who arranged this. Why was she so mad … so evil?

"What were you thinking?" screamed Emily. "You had to go and ruin a perfectly good day! She hasn't breathed fire like that in weeks! I don't know what is going on around here." Emily threw her arms up in the air and sat down in her chair.

Miranda climbed into the back of the car and pushed the button to raise the privacy window. She pulled off her glasses, the tears flowed. Miranda felt like she could not breathe. Her world was crumbling around her.

Nigel had just turned into the hallway as he saw Emily running after Miranda. He saw Miranda step into the elevator, and he saw her crying. Nigel ran down the stairs to try and reach her. He exited the door to see Miranda walking out of the building. Breathless he caught Roy just before he climbed into the driver's seat. Roy just shook his head at Nigel and shrugged his shoulders. Nigel placed his hand on the back door handle. He was going to take a large risk. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Roy wh…!" "Miranda." She looked up." Her eyes were almost gray in color and lifeless. "Nigel," Miranda could barely speak. Nigel slid in next to Miranda. He had never seen her like this, never. He gathered her into his arms. God, he was crossing many barriers right now, but he felt this was what he needed to do. Nigel just held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. As she settled down Nigel gathered her face in his hands. "This is about Six." Miranda nodded. "You are upset about her getting the job." "Yes." "Why? You are the one who arranged this for her so the two of you could be together." "She is so excited. So happy about leaving me. I am losing her." Nigel stared at her in shock. "What did she say to you?" Miranda shook her head, "nothing." "Then what makes you think you are going to lose her?" "She has a brand new exciting job. One she was born for. Not just one that she is miserable in just so she can catch a break." Nigel did not know what to do. He just wanted to shake her. If she kept this up she would lose the best think that had ever happened to her. Nigel took another breath. "Miranda, Six is not unhappy at Runway. She thrives here. You have seen her when she has accomplished something impossible. She glows! Do you know why she glows?" Miranda just stared at him. "Dam it! Miranda! It is because of you! She does it all for you! She loves you! She is not going to leave you for any job." The two sat in silence. "Miranda, you are a strong woman. Why do you doubt the love you have finally found?" Miranda dropped her head. "She has the dream job now. Soon she will have it all." "No she won't, not if you push her away. She will not have anyone to share it with, she will not have anyone to love." The tears once again began to fall. "She is so young and very beautiful … inside and out. It will not take her long to find a partner." Nigel watched Miranda. "No she will not because she will be morning the loss of you. She does not care about your age." Miranda cringed. "She thinks you are beautiful … inside and out. Have you not seen her look at you? Her eyes sparkle and she is radiant around you. Yes the job in the Writing Department is a good one, but it is not a journalist's dream. She is taking the job to be close to you. Not to run away from you." Miranda sat up and stared out the window. They sat once again in silence. "Nigel, are you sure?" "Oh Miranda." Miranda continued to stare out the window. "I am so scared." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I will die if I ever lose her." Nigel reached out his hand and took hold of Miranda's and gave it a squeeze. "You won't."

Miranda closed her eyes and laid her head back on the soft leather seat. She held tightly onto Nigel's hand. "I make some Ice Queen." Nigel laughed. "Yes, well after the show you put on this afternoon no one at Runway will doubt the Dragon Lady resides in that office. Miranda turned and smiled at Nigel. "Thank you my friend. I think I will go home and clean up." Nigel nodded. "Would you like me to relay anything to Six?" "No, I will text her." Nigel gave her hand one more squeeze and exited the car. He nodded to Roy, "take her home."

Andy sat down without even thinking. What had just happened? Was Miranda mad at her? Andy had just been so happy that she would be able to stay at Runway near Miranda. Now, she wondered if she would ever see the love of her life again. A tear slipped from Andy's eye. Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe this time she will fire your arse! Whatever made you act like that here at work?" Emily's face was as red as her hair. Andy just looked at Emily devastated. A couple of hours later Andy's phone rang, it was Miranda's ring tone. She had left a text. Andréa have the Art Department send me an electronic copy of The Book tonight, I would like you to come home now. Tell Emily this text is a list of errands you need to do. We need to celebrate. I love you. Andy let go of the breath she was holding. Miranda called the townhouse our home. Andy smiled, she said I love you. Andy relayed the message to Emily grabbed her coat and left a stunned Emily standing in the office.


	21. Miranda's going a courting

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The first thing Miranda did when she got home was to go see how Bonnie was doing. She found her curled up in the study once again reading a book. "You are looking much better." Miranda sat down next to Bonnie. "Yes." "Bonnie there are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you. Andréa is coming here soon. We are going to celebrate her new job." Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "I am going to ask her to move in with me. I hope that is O.K. with you." Bonnie screamed. Miranda jumped. Bonnie grabbed Miranda around the shoulders. "OMG! OMG! OMG! I am so happy for you." She gave Miranda a big kiss on the cheek. Miranda had a small smile. "Uhm … well … thank you." "She will not be moving in until I have discussed it with the girls first. I want to make sure they are O.K. with it." "Did I ever tell you what a fantastic Mother you are?" Miranda smiled. "I have also been thinking. Maybe after your chemotherapy is done and before your surgery we could go see Mother." Bonnie gasped. "Really?" Miranda nodded. "Oh Miranda, I am so glad you want to see her." Miranda took a deep breath. "How am I going to explain Andréa?" "You do not need to EXPLAIN her. You just tell her. Miranda you will be surprised. She will understand." Miranda shook her head. "We will see." "You and Andy enjoy tonight. I will make a sandwich and be up in my room." "Thank you Sweetie. Do not forget to set your alarm so you do not skip any medication tonight." "I won't."

Miranda went to her room and freshened up for Andréa. She choose to wear an emerald green silk wrap blouse and Andréa's favorite pencil skirt. She went down stairs into the kitchen. Bonnie was busy making her sandwich. "Well, if that outfit doesn't seal the deal. Nothing will." Miranda blushed. She picked up the phone and dialed to order them dinner. She pulled the champagne glasses out of the cupboard. Then she had an idea. She picked up the phone again and dialed, ordering flowers for Andréa. Bonnie finished fixing her supper. She went over to Miranda kissed her on the cheek. "I do not know what I am doing." "You will be fine Miranda. As long as you're here and she is here everything will be fine." Miranda closed her eyes and laid her head on Bonnie's shoulder. "Thank you." "Good night Miranda."

Andy was running around her apartment, her smile radiant. God what should I pack? Should I change clothes? She wondered to herself. I wonder what Miranda has planned. She threw a bunch of clothes into a bag along with toiletries and makeup. As for what to wear tonight. She found a cashmere sweater that fit tightly to her curves and she wore her Joe's Jeans. Miranda had really enjoyed them the last time she wore them. Andy smiled to herself. OMG, I am sooo excited.


	22. It's time

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**This is total mush, What can I say Miranda is a romantic.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Andy stood in front of Miranda's door she was fidgeting from one foot to the other. Roy had placed her bag alongside her, and wished her a good night. Andy reached out a shaking hand and rapped on the door. The door opened and there standing in front of her was Miranda, she was absolutely mind-blowing. Her alabaster skin was so smooth and silky. Her eyes a sparkling deep blue that showed the beauty of her sole. Her smile … disarming … beaming like the soft glow of a candle. Her whole body was inviting and full of love. Andy's stomach was doing flip flops, and her smile beamed.

When Miranda opened the door all she could think was how can I be so lucky? She motioned Andréa in for she could not talk. She removed Andréa's coat and gasped. Miranda's hands felt the soft sleek locks of chocolate brown hair. Andy's bright brown eyes shown like diamonds. Her lips luscious and full the color of ripe strawberries. Her whole face glowed. Miranda's knees were weak and she thought for sure they would give out.

Miranda hung Andréa's coat up and when she turned around Andréa was right there. They could feel each other's warm breath. Their smells exhilarating. They leaned into each other and placed the slightest of kiss on each other's lips. The kiss deepened as they pulled each other close.

Miranda's skin felt as soft as it looked. Andy could feel it tingle as she moved her fingers over it. Andréa's lips were warm and moist. Her whole body was. Miranda could feel her tremble underneath her hands.

The women separated, Miranda took hold of Andréa's hand and led her out to the kitchen. Informal, there was a white linen table cloth covering the table. Five small tea light candles. The middle one pink which symbolized love, passion, and forever. It was surrounded by four turquoise ones which are complex, imaginative and driven. Those five little candles told Miranda and Andréa's story.

On the kitchen island laid a long white box with a yellow ribbon and large bow. This too told of Miranda and Andréa's story. White for purity and youth, the beginning. Yellow for happiness and inspiration. Miranda led Andréa over to the box. As she caressed the bow with her fingers Miranda relayed the meaning of the colors of the candles along with the gift on the counter. Andy was in awe of Miranda. All Andy could do was gaze at her, and caress the back of Miranda's hand with her thumb.

"Open it." Maranda moved Andréa's hand toward the box. Andy's hand was trembling as she pulled on the end of the ribbon. The bow came undone and fell off to the side. Andy slowly lifted off the top of the box and gasped for air as she covered her mouth with a hand. There were tears in her eyes as she looked toward Miranda. Andy gently caressed the petals of the different colored roses inside. As she touched each one Miranda would lovingly describe why that particular color had been chosen.

"Orange, is for desire and fascination, in being true to you, I think I felt it the day of your interview. Blue, unattainable, I think that is why I have not acted before now. I did not know how you would ever be attracted to me. Deep burgundy, unconscious beauty, I do not believe you realize just how beautiful you are. Half red and half yellow, jovial, I love your zest and passion for life. Dark pink, thank you, I do not know how it happened but I thank God every day that he placed you in my life. Lavender, falling in love, I felt it that first night you brought The Book home (Andy gasped). Light pink, joy, the last time I had so much joy in my heart was the night the twins were placed in my arms. Pink, perfect happiness, even with everything going on I have never been so happy. Coral, deep desire, my desire for you has grown especially in the last few weeks. I feel I will exploded when we are finally together. Yellow, a promise of a new beginning, I want you with me forever. Red, I love you, now, tomorrow, and for all the rest of our days. There are eleven roses which signify that you are truly and deeply loved. A single rose means utmost devotion. That, I have so much for you I have given you eleven single roses."

Andy's tears slowly fell, and as they touched each petal they sparkled like diamonds. Andy's heart grew with every one of Miranda's word until she thought it would burst. When Miranda told her she loved her Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda's neck and pulled her close. Andy buried her face into the crook of Miranda's neck as she listened to the last words. Miranda held her close as she whispered the last of her words into Andy's ear. Miranda ran a hand through Andréa's long soft locks of hair as the other hand rubbed circles on Andy's back. Miranda's eyes were closed, her smile beamed and her face was illuminating.

Miranda pulled back from Andréa and took her face in her hands. Smiling she leaned in and kissed Andréa. Andy did not let her go but deepened the kiss. That kiss and all the kisses before held all their love for each other.

Miranda guided Andréa back to the table. "Have a seat Andréa." Miranda poured them each a glass of champagne. She walked over to the oven and pulled out the food that was being kept warm. She placed servings on two plates and carried them over to the table placing one in front of Andrea and one down for her. The two women ate in silence. Their eyes barely left the others face. When they were done Miranda gathered the plates and placed them in the sink.

She once again pulled something out of the oven. Using only one plate she fixed their dessert. When she placed it down between the two of them Andy smiled blazingly. There were two forks lying on the plate. Miranda sat down and picked up a fork and took a piece of the dessert and held it in front of Andréa's lips. Miranda's eyes twinkled. Andy licked her lips then opened her mouth. Miranda glided the fork into Andréa's mouth. Andy closed her mouth, and as Miranda pulled the fork out Andy closed her eyes and swallowed. Miranda moaned. Andy giggled. Miranda arched an eyebrow.

**Many of you have been asking and you all have been very patient. The next chapter is completely M rated to the fullest extent.**


	23. Finally

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

**Thanks to all who have waited, and stuck with the story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The whole chapter is M rated, Mirandy. **

Andy got up out of her chair walked over to Miranda and slid a hand behind Miranda's head. She gently pulled Miranda's head back as she leaned down to kiss her. Miranda ran her hand down Andréa's back and molded it to her right buttock. Andy left the kiss and pulled Miranda up out of her chair. "Thank you Miranda. Thank you for your love." Andy bravely took Miranda's hand in hers and began to lead her out of the kitchen to the stairs. They walked hand in hand sneaking glances at each other up to the second landing. When they reached the bedroom door Miranda dropped Andréa's hand and walked over to the bed. Andy saw Miranda pick something up and before she knew it Miranda was lighting candles all over the room. It was beautiful.

The room had a soft glow to it and Miranda stood by the bed. Andy's heart was ready to burst with the love she felt for this woman. She walked over to Miranda, caressed her cheek, and ran her finger down around Miranda's chin, down her neck and between her breasts. Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath and moaned. Andy stepped closer. She kissed Miranda's lips, her cheek, under her ear. Miranda leaned her head to the side to give Andréa more space. Andy nibbled on Miranda's earlobe and whispered, "I love you, I want you, and I need you."

Miranda's knees were weak and she would have fallen back on the bed if Andy did not have a good hold on her. Andy continued to kiss Miranda, first her shoulder, then her collar bone, and then her throat. Andy pulled on the tie keeping Miranda's blouse together. It opened and slid slowly off Miranda's shoulders leaving behind a black laced LaPerla bra barely covering Miranda's breasts. Andy's mouth went dry as she took it all in.

Miranda became scared once again wondering what Andréa could see in this old body. Miranda tried to cover up her breast, and her body by crossing her arms over her. Andy gently took Miranda's arms and peeled them away from her body. "Don't, don't cover yourself up. You are sooo beautiful Miranda." Now it was Miranda's turn to let the tears fall. Andy smiled, leaned closer and kissed Miranda's tears off her face. Andy kissed her eyes, nose, lips … nibbling on the lower one. Miranda was lost in the sensations. Every touch set off a spark, and shot down through her body. Miranda did not realize it but her breathing had deepened pressing her breast harder into Andy.

Andy had found the zipper on the side of Miranda's skirt and slowly pulled it down. Her hand slid down Miranda's back pushing the skirt down and brushed over a soft smoothed buttock. Andy grinned, her Miranda wore thongs! Andy slid her other hand down over Miranda's other buttock and snuggled close. "God you feel so good. You are sooo hot." Miranda blushed profusely. Andy backed Miranda up closer to the bed and pushed her back.

Miranda was lying on the side of the bed with her legs hanging over the edge. Andy stepped up between Miranda's legs. She slowly grabbed the edge of her sweater and pulled it up over her head. Miranda's pupils dilated at the sight before her. Andy smiled she ran her hands down over her shoulders, breast and abdomen. Miranda ran her tongue over her lips. Andy leaned over and took another long deep kiss from Miranda pulling on her bottom lip with her teeth as she rose again. Andy unbuttoned her jeans and let them slide down her long lean legs as she ran her hands over her hips and thighs.

Miranda surprised Andréa by bringing her legs up, over Andréa's hips and wrapped them around Andréa's back. Miranda pulled Andréa toward her not wanting to be so far apart from her any more. Andy was caught off balance and fell onto Miranda. Both women giggled. Their bodies molded together perfectly. They kissed, tongues danced well together. Andy slid a hand up over one of Miranda's breasts, and she felt the taught nipple harden even more under her hand. Andy was so hungry for the taste of Miranda. Above anything else she wanted to make Miranda cum. Andy reached to the front of Miranda's bra and unhooked it, sliding it off to the side. She drank in the display of small mounds of white flesh. Andy immediately bent down and stroked her wet tongue over one of them eliciting a strangled sob from Miranda.

Andy could feel the heat rising from her partner. She could feel Miranda's wetness seep through the thin thongs and mix with her own. Andy swirled her tongue around the hard nipple sucking Miranda's breast into her mouth. Her other hand fashioned itself around the other breast, kneading the soft skin. Andy could feel Miranda trembling underneath her. Miranda would purr then moan. It was all driving Andy to the brink. Andy moved and gave the other breast the attention it deserved. Miranda had all but lost it, her legs gripped Andrea even tighter. Her fingers gripped the bedding with white knuckles. As Andy lightly bit down on the rigid nipple, Miranda screamed Andréa's name almost launching them both of the bed. Andy felt the fluid flow between their legs and that was all it took to make her cum too.

The two women lay half on and half off the bed, Andy's face was nestled into Miranda's neck. Their breathing in sync, deep, and rapid. Sweat beaded up on Andy's back rivulets running down her spine. Miranda was the first to move. She took her thumb and ran it up the length of Andrea's spine. Andy shivered. Andy kissed Miranda's neck, nibbled on her ear. Tiny whimpers came from Miranda. Andy continued her feast up Miranda's cheek and over to her mouth. She placed tiny gentle kissed across Miranda's mouth. Andy's tongue slipped out and ran the length of Miranda's mouth between her two lips and back. She continued to kiss down the other side of Miranda's face. Andy felt Miranda trembling underneath her and her breath coming in short gasps. Andy sucked on the sensitive spot at the base of Miranda's neck. Miranda's nails dug into the hard muscles of Andrea's back.

Lips, tongue, mingled trails between Miranda's breast and down her chest. Long locks of liquid brown hair trailed leaving tiny spots of electric shocks behind them. Andy lingered at Miranda's belly button. Andy's tongue traced the outside of it, and as she kissed it she felt Miranda's well-toned abdominal muscles contracted. "Andréa", Miranda panted.

Andréa's lips skimmed to just above Miranda's curls and discovered one of the most beautiful parts of Miranda. Hidden from all but a lucky her. The scar from where the twins were brought into the world. Miranda was just about ready to push Andréa's face away from it and cover it up when she felt Andréa smile against her skin. Andréa understood the meaning of the scar, the importance of it. It was a symbol of struggle and life. Andy lavished kisses all up and down the scar. The tears ran from the corners of Miranda's eyes.

Andy was now kneeling on the floor between Miranda's spread legs. Miranda's smell was becoming intoxicating to Andy. She had never smelled anything so sweet, so sexy, and so loving. Andy's mouth hovered over the mound of slick wet curls. Miranda shivered as she felt Andréa's warm breath blowing over her. Andy's fingers fluttered up the insides of Miranda's thighs. At this point Miranda's body could not lay still. Andy's fingers stroked the very ends of Miranda's curls. The vibrations this made almost drove Miranda to the edge. Andy carefully spread Miranda's tender folds spying the hard nub of her core. All it took was a single lick from Andy's tongue and Miranda came with a great gush. Andy was in seventh heaven with Miranda's taste.

Andy lightly caressed Miranda's thighs, hips, and abdomen while Miranda came down from her high. As Andy felt Miranda's body relax she knew she had to have more. She gently spread Miranda's slippery wet folds. Miranda cried out, "Oh god Andrea." Andy wickedly smiled. She gently licked all around Miranda's hard very sensitive clit. Andy could wait no longer. Her tongue dove into Miranda's opening. She slowly thrust in and out. It did not take long for Miranda's heat to build again. "Andréa, please finish me off, please." Andy smiled brightly only too happy to oblige her. She slid two fingers into Miranda, twisting and rubbing the wet walls. She found the small rough spot on Miranda's upper wall. Andy curled her fingers and rubbed it. Miranda's head was thrashing back and forth and Andy knew just what to do to bring her over the edge for a third time. Andy's fingers kept up the assault inside Miranda, then Andy surrounded Miranda's hard clit with her lips and sucked. Miranda arched off the bed, Screamed Andréa's name and came again. Andy was so aroused by Miranda's response she experienced her own mind blowing orgasm.

Andy slid to the floor arms draped over Miranda's legs, her face resting on the inside of one of Miranda's knees. Miranda spread eagle on the bed lifeless except for the deep rise and fall of her sweat soaked chest.

**Comments, Please! :)**


	24. Afterglow

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

It wasn't long that Andy could feel Miranda shivering. Andy stood up and climbed onto the bed. "Miranda. Miranda baby come up here. Come on." Andy helped Miranda crawl the rest of the way into bed. She pulled the blanket up over both of them as she curled protectively around Miranda. Within minutes both women were sound asleep.

Miranda awoke the next morning to find a hard body pressed up against her back, a leg was draped over her hip and a long slender arm over her chest the hand possessively cupped around one of her breasts. It took Miranda just a minute to remember how she ended up in this position and she blushed profusely. Never in her life had anyone made such heart pounding, mind blowing love to her as Andréa did last night. Just one of the orgasms she had last night was larger than all the others she had experienced in her life time. Miranda had never experienced multiple orgasms before. She thought for a moment, because none of her lovers had ever tried to give her more. A lone tear fell onto her pillow and she sniffed.

"Miranda? Miranda, what's wrong?" Andy lovingly whispered into Miranda's ear. "Babe, why are you crying?" Miranda wiped away the next tear that was going to fall and turned in Andréa's arms to face her. "I love you. I am so happy. I have never felt as loved as I do now." It was Andréa's turn to tear up. "I love you too Miranda." Miranda smoothed Andréa's hair back and gathered her up into a tender hug.

Andy's stomach took that moment to announce it was starving. Miranda arched an eyebrow and laughed. Andy stared at her. "Miranda, you are laughing!" Miranda crawled out of Andréa's arms to sit at the side of the bed. "So I am." She arched her back. God she was sore from the antics of last night. Andy rolled over and covered her face with a hand and groaned. Miranda turned her head. "What?" "God woman cover up, do you not realize what you're doing to me?" Miranda chuckled. She got up off the bed, grabbed her phone, and walked naked to the bathroom. Andy groaned again. Miranda just laughed.

Once in the bathroom Miranda dialed Emily's number. "Emily. I will not be in until noon, but I will make my lunch meeting with Irv. Reschedule all of my morning meeting for the afternoon. Do not call my phone unless it is an emergency. Emily, when I say emergency I mean only if there is a bomb in the building ready to blow. Do you understand?" Emily was stunned. "Emily, did you die?" "No Miranda, I mean yes I understand and no I did not die." "Oh, and Emily Andrea will not be in today." Miranda hung up.

Miranda did not hear Andréa walk up behind her while she was on the phone. Miranda looked at herself in the mirror. She cringed and closed her eyes. "Open your eyes Miranda. You are so exquisitely gorgeous. Look how your skin sparkles. Your eyes so bright and shinning, like diamonds. Your hair so silky." Andy stood behind Miranda and encircled her in an embrace cupping her breasts in her hands. Andy leaned her face into Miranda's hair. "And your smell is captivating." Miranda leaned back into Andy's embrace and opened her eyes. "Have I told you yet I love you?" Andy smiled. "I believe so but that's O.K. I like hearing it." "I also heard you tell Emily I would not be in today?" "Yes I figure it would look suspicious if we both came in late."

"I need to shower and then go over The Book." Andy nodded. "Go on back to bed and rest." Andy pressed a kiss to Miranda's cheek, and whispered "I love the tat," and walked out. Miranda stared after Andrea, she caressed the words carved into her skin over her C-section scar. Two Loves Came Into My World April 4, 2004. Miranda blushed. No one would have ever guessed she had a tattoo. She had to pay a lot of money and have a contract signed to keep it a secret. The girl's Father had thought she was crazy, but supported her when she voiced to him she wanted it. Miranda was glowing, she wrapped her arms around herself, not to hide her body, but to give herself a hug. She was so happy. Miranda climbed into the shower and turned the water on. Miranda stood under the hot water, she rubbed her body all over. She was so sore. She was going to have to find a way to keep up with her young lover.


	25. Andy slips

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Andy sat in Miranda's study writing in her journal. She smiled and chewed on her pen as she remembered the first time she started keeping the journal. The day of her interview. The day she got the job millions of girls would die for. Nate had made fun of her, but even then she felt something. Felt her whole life was about to change, and she did not want to forget a single detail.

Bonnie stood at the doorway and observed Andy for a few minutes. "Good, morning." Andy looked up, "Hi". "Are you working?" Bonnie nodded to Andy's journal. Andy looked down remembering what she was doing and blushed. Andy shook her head no. "My journal". Bonnie smiled and walked over and sat in the chair next to Andy. "Miranda keeps journals too. I cannot imagine how many of them she must have. She started the day she felt she might be pregnant. She said she did not want to forget a detail of the happiest thing to happen to her." Andy nodded her head. "Must be the reason for the tat." Bonnie looked at Andy puzzled. "What?" Andy cast her hand over her mouth. "I … I … OH MY GOD … Please … don't tell Miranda I let that slip." Bonnie looked at Andy for what seemed like hours. Andy now knew the Dragon Lady image ran in the family. "I don't know what you're talking about and I am not going to ask. If you just reveled something Miranda told you in confidence you're not the kind of person I thought you were. I told you before do not hurt her! If you are not in this for a true relationship leave now." Bonnie turned and left.

The tears were running down Andy's face. Oh My God what did I just do? I betrayed her trust and confidence. Andy got up and went to the window. It was raining, the glow in Andy's face had vanished, and her eyes were dark and grey. Andy turned around and ran up the stairs grabbed her things and left the townhouse.

She jumped on the subway and headed to Runway. She went straight to the closet, flew open the door and ran right into Nigel. "Six!" "Nigel, help me I have to find something to wear. I am so late for work." Nigel grabbed a hold of Andy. "Six? What is wrong? It is two in the afternoon! Miranda said you were not coming today. You look horrible! What happened?" "Nothing. I can't talk about it now. Please, help me." Nigel took her to the back picked an outfit for her. While she changed he retrieved some shoes and a makeup person. In a short time she looked almost presentable. Makeup can only cover up so much. Without even saying thank you she ran out toward the Dragon's Lair.

Emil heard someone walk into the office and looked up. "Bloody hell what happened to you?!" "I wasn't feeling well but I am better now. I thought I had better come in." Andy sat down at her desk and signed onto her computer. She quickly glanced into Miranda's office. "She's at a meeting. She will want coffee when she gets back. Andy nodded and took off for Starbucks.

When Andy returned she heard Miranda in the office talking on the phone. Miranda was pacing in front of her window. Andy silently placed the coffee on Miranda's desk and turned around to walk out. Miranda looked just in time to see Andy turn and she stopped talking. "Andréa?" Andy froze but did not turn. "Andréa! Did you not hear me call your name?" Andy slowly turned around, her head bowed. "Yes Miranda." "Donatella I will have to get back to you." Miranda hung up the phone. "Door." Andy took a deep breath and closed the door. Andy knew she was going to have to keep her emotions in check. "Would you like to tell me what is going on here?" Andy shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought I should come in and work at least part of the day." "Do you think you could turn around and look at me when you talk to me?" Andy turned slowly around and looked up at Miranda. Miranda gasped. She walked over to Andréa and reached out her arms but before she could touch her Andy trembled and back away. Miranda did not know what to do or think. "What is wrong?" "Nothing." "Do not lie to me Andréa!" Andy quivered. "We should not talk about this here. Please just let me go back out to my desk." Miranda flipped her hands in the air. "That's all."

Andy turned around and walked out the door. "Emily", Miranda barely whispered. "Get her out of here. Send her home and tell her I do not want to see her again until Monday." Emily's mouth hung open. "Is there something wrong with your hearing?" "Uh no Miranda." Emily turned and almost ran out of the office.

Miranda sat in her chair grabbed the coffee and quickly took a drink. She closed her eyes as the scalding hot liquid ran down her throat. She turned the chair and stared out the window as she listen to Emily chiding Andréa giving her Miranda's message. Miranda cringed but it had to be done this way. What could have happened in such a few short hours? Miranda's eyes flew open. Oh My God I hope Stephen had not returned to the townhome and hurt Andréa again. She immediately turned in the chair picked up her phone and dial the townhome. She watch as Andréa left the office turning once to look at Miranda. Miranda almost cried, Andréa looked so sad.

Bonnie picked up the phone and before she could say hello she heard Miranda. "Bonnie is everything all right there? Did Stephen come back?" "What? What? Miranda slow down." Miranda took a breath. "Has anything happened there since I left this morning?" Bonnie did not say anything. She was looking at the bouquet of roses that Miranda had ordered for Andy the night before. There is no way Miranda could know of the conversation between her and Andy. Unless Andy had texted her. She should not have done that while Miranda was at work! "Bonnie! Why does no one wish to talk to me this afternoon?" "Miranda, I do not know what to tell you." Miranda was exasperated. "All you have to do is tell me if something happened there. What is so difficult about that?" "What do you think happened?" Miranda was ready to fire her sister. "Did Stephen show up again? Did he hurt Andréa?" Bonnie was shocked. "NO, what makes you think that?" "Andréa came to the office, she looks like … let's just say that is not the way I left her this morning." "She came to the office? I did not even know she left here. The last time I saw her, she was sitting in your study writing in her journal." "Did you talk to her?" "Well, yes." "Was she upset?" "Uhm … well …" "Bonnie!" "Miranda, I'm so sorry, I may have said something …" Miranda groaned. "Miranda, I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt again and well … she … oh god … I'm not." "Stop." "Miranda what did Andy say to you?" "That is the trouble she did not say anything. She just showed up … to work! She looked like hell! Bonnie, I have to go." "Yes Miranda."

Bonnie walked into Miranda's study and immediately spotted the journal and pen lying on the ottoman. Bonnie walked over and pick it up. Her hand ran over the smooth leather cover and binding. She knew she shouldn't but opened it up and read the last page. "Its early afternoon and I am sitting in the house that Miranda called our home. I can still feel her soft body entwined with mine. I cannot believe something so beautiful has happened to me. I close my eyes and feel her fingertips skimming over my body and it makes me shiver. Her smell is something I have never been able to get out of my head and never will. I never thought my life would lead to where I am now and I never felt this would lead me to the love of my life and a happiness so strong my heart aches just minutes after she walked out the door. I miss her soooo much. The coolest part of it all … she said, "I love you." Miranda loves ME!" There was a bubble on the page and the ink was smeared. Bonnie ran a finger over it. Was this a tear drop? Bonnie closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. What have I done?

Miranda hung up with Bonnie and texted Andréa. "Have you made it home? We need to talk." Nigel walked into the office with the latest proofs from Donatella's shoot. Miranda placed the phone on her desk close by. They discussed the pictures at great lengths. Nigel felt they needed to reshoot them. He pointed to each one and described what he thought was wrong with them. Miranda just nodded her head. Nigel saw Miranda glanced at her phone multiple times as if she was trying to will it to ring. Then out of the blue he heard. "That's all." He stared. Miranda growled. "Do I have to repeat myself once again?" Nigel did not answer but gathered up the proofs and walked out. As he passed Emily he arched his eyebrows. Emily just shrugged. They knew better than to speak.

Miranda picked up her phone. Nothing. She dialed Andy's number, it went right to voicemail. "Andréa … sweetheart … please call me. I need to know your O.K. Andréa you are scaring me. Please call me. Please talk to me. Whatever it is we can figure it out. I promise. I love you." She hung up the phone and leaned back into her chair and laid her head back. Whatever it was could they figure it out? Could she The Miranda Priestly make it better? She had to! This was her life … their life.

Emily was in a state of shock. Andy? Andy was Miranda's new love?

Andy laid curled up on her bed. She had texted Doug. She need someone, but he could not get away from work. He promised to come as soon as he could. Andy heard the distinct ring tone that announced Miranda. She read the text but did not respond. It kept running through her head. "I do not want to see her again." Bonnie must have called her before Andy could get to the office to apologize. Andy sobbed into her pillow. She never thought someone's heart could literally break in two. Miranda's ring once again cut through the air. Andy looked at the phone, Miranda left a voicemail. She did not even listen to it. The last thing she wanted to hear today was Miranda chiding her for giving out information that she had entrusted to her.

Miranda could not understand why Andréa was not answering her calls. Did she find out something, did Bonnie say something that turned Andréa's feelings for her? Miranda swallowed, she could feel her heart breaking. She could not lose her. She knew this would happen. She knew eventually she would do something or Andréa would find out about something that would make her regret starting a relationship with The Ice Queen. She just never thought it would happen so soon. Dam, she had to get to Andrea but she could not leave the office until the meetings were all over. She could not reschedule them once again.

Doug managed to get out of work a bit early and went right to Andy's. He had never heard Andy in this much distress, not even when Nate left. He knocked on her door, but no answer. He rapped harder. "Andy, it's me Doug. Come on let me in." The door slowly opened and standing in front of him stood Andy. Lifeless, eyes swollen and red. Doug walked in and took Andy in his arms, she broke down sobbing as he held her tight and led her over to the couch. He knew it would be no use in trying to get her to talk now so he just held her and let her cry it out. When Andy had finally settled Doug did not know what to do with her. He had tried asking questions but she was not answering. So he did the only thing he could and that was to just sit there with her and offer up his support.

Hours later he heard Andy's phone ring that all too familiar tune announcing Miranda Priestly was calling. Andy did not move. "You should get that." Andy shook her head no. Doug frowned. What in the world was going on here? He was extremely concerned. "Are you ready to talk about this?" Andy once again shook her head no. There was a knock at the door. Doug waited then asked. "Are you going to get that?" Andy shook her head no. "Of course not." Doug sighed. Then there was another louder knock. "Andréa, it is me Miranda. Sweetheart let me in." Doug froze. "Sweetheart?" He whispered to himself. "Andréa … please … we need to talk. Whatever is going on we can fix it. Sweetheart … please … I'm scared … I love you." "Holy crap! What the hell is going on here?" He made Andy look at him. Her face was blank and she did not answer. He pushed himself away from her. "I'm going to answer the door." Andy just shrugged.

Miranda texted Andréa as the car pulled up in front of her apartment. Andréa my love I am in front of your apartment and I am on my way up. Miranda did not know what she was going to find, she did not even know if Andréa would let her in. How far was she willing to go if that did happen? After the second knock Miranda was ready to turn and leave but then she thought she had heard someone talk on the other side of the door. Just then the door opened. Standing in front of her was a very tall good looking young man dressed in an off the rack business suit. Miranda stammered and stepped back. "Oh, I am sorry. I must have the wrong address. I was looking for…" "Andy … Andrea Sachs. Yes she lives here." Miranda glared at the young man. It sure had not taken Andréa long to find a new lover. Miranda drew a breath in. Her cook was back! That is what all this was about! How dare her! Miranda turned and started to walk off. Doug grabbed her arm. "Did you not come here to talk to Andy?" "Let go of me now!" Miranda hissed. She was in full Dragon mode. "I will not! Not until you apologize to Andy for whatever it was you did to her!" Miranda's eyes were on fire. "Stop it!" Andy screamed. Doug turned and Miranda just stared. "Just stop it!"

Andréa looked even worse than she did at the office. She was pale her hair was all disheveled, and the color was almost gone from those beautiful eyes. Miranda pushed Doug out of the way and quickly gathered Andréa up in her arms. She took her fingers and cleared Andréa's hair from her face. "Oh My God, sweetheart, what did he do to you? Did he hurt you?" Miranda whipped herself around and stood in front of Andréa. She was now breathing the fire in her eyes. "Get out! Get out! If you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and you will pay! You left her once. You do not deserve to have her back!" Doug did not know how to react. Should he be mad at the way he was being treated or should he be laughing? Obviously there was a huge communication break down between everyone involved.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Doug held his hands up in defense. "Uhm … I think there is a misunderstanding here. Uhm … can I try to explain?" "A misunderstanding?" "Yes. Uhm … first I am Doug. I am not Andy's ex-boyfriend, but I am a very good friend of hers or at least I thought I was. That is until I found out I know nothing about what has been going on in her life over the last few weeks." Doug looked around. "Uhm … maybe we should all go inside. Andy?" Andy nodded, walked over to the couch and sat down. Doug looked at Andy then at Miranda. "Uhm … maybe I should leave the two of you alone." He looked back over at Andy again. "Is that O.K. Andy?" Andy didn't say a thing. He looked at Miranda. "I will take good care of her. I promise." Doug grinned. "If you don't I will hunt you down and make you pay." Miranda glared at him, then nodded. "Understood." Doug went over to Andy and kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "Girl, you need to work this out. I think you should listen to what she has to say."

Miranda shut and locked the door behind Doug. She turned around took a deep breath and removed her coat. She dropped the coat in a chair and sat down next to Andréa. Andy slid down to the end of the couch and curled her long legs up underneath her, wrapped her arms around her and laid her head against the back of the couch eyes closed. Miranda sat back and watched Andréa. Everything about her spoke to Miranda. It told her Andréa had already separated from her. The tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Miranda?" Miranda shook her head. "I should probably go. I … I am sorry for whatever I did to hurt you." Miranda sobbed as she got up and retrieved her coat. She reached for the door handle, but before she could turn it Andy placed her hand over Miranda's. "Don't go." Miranda lowered her head as the tears continued to fall. "Please", whispered Andy. "I can't. I can't hurt you anymore. I knew this … us … would turn out like all the rest. Sooner or later I would do something to push you away. I … was just hoping … it would be later." Miranda turned the door knob. Andy remembered what Bonnie had said to her the first time.

"It will be difficult for her to let her guard down, or to give up any control. You will need to give her time. Forgive her when the Dragon Lady comes out and let her know you still love her when she makes a mistake. I know Miranda is all knowing and powerful, but she will make mistakes when it comes to you and love. She will make mistakes because she does not know what to do with the kind of love she has for you. It scares her, because she does not want to lose you."

"So that's it? You're just going to leave. You're not going to fight for … this … for us?"

Miranda stopped. Andy removed Miranda's hand from the door knob and shut it with the other. She moved herself in front of Miranda and wrapped her arms around Miranda's small waist. Miranda grabbed hold of Andrea. The two women held onto each other. Their lives depended on it.

Andy led Miranda over to the couch and sat her down. "I'm going to make some tea."

Andy handed Miranda a steaming hot cup of tea, she took hers and cradled it in her hands, then walked over to the window. They existed in silence. It seemed to calm them both. "I am sorry," was uttered by both at the same time. Andy turned around and Miranda was looking at her. There was silence again as both contemplated what had just transpired. Miranda spoke up first. "You have nothing to be sorry for. As for me it seems I have a lot to apologize for." Miranda had whispered this so low Andy barely heard her. Andy shook her head. "I don't understand Miranda. I'm the one who took your trust for granted. I'm the one who let your secret out. How could you think you were the one at fault here?"

"I do not know what secret you are talking about but I do know Bonnie said something to upset you and … as for me … I know you heard me say I did not want to see you again, but I meant at the office. I did … do want to see you all weekend at our home. You did not look well. I thought maybe Stephen had come to the house again. I didn't know if he had hurt you again. Said something to you. It was so busy at Runway I could not comfort you there. When I called home and Bonnie said she had said something to you. It did not sound like it was a good thing. She is very protective of me. Then when you would not talk to me. I knew I was losing you." "Miranda. Miranda." Miranda stopped talking and looked at Andy. Andy had never seen Miranda so vulnerable, so … sad. "Your rambling Miranda. I cannot keep up with you." Andy gave Miranda one of her small sweet smiles. Andy walked over to the couch and sat next to her. She took the cup of tea out Miranda's hands and sat it on the coffee table. Andy picked up Miranda's hands and held them in hers. She caressed them and brought them up to her lips kissing each knuckle. "I cannot lose you Andréa. I do not want to lose you. I would die if I did." Andy beamed her megawatt smile at Miranda. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"I think Doug was right." Miranda arched an eyebrow. "He said I needed to listen to you. That I needed to work this out. I am ready to listen, to talk, but Babe you need to slow down." Miranda nodded. Andy giggled lightly. "I did not know The Dragon Lady could make such a long speech." "Please Andréa do not make fun of me." Miranda pulled her hands away. She got up from the couch and took her turn staring out the window. She wrapped her arms around her body, holding on tight. "This is not easy for me. I have never had such strong feelings for anyone like this before. I … I do not know what to do."

Andy's heart was growing bigger by the moment. This woman who was bearing all her feelings. Her doubts. Entrusting them to her. Andy quietly stood up and walked over to Miranda.

Miranda was feeling silly, irritable, angry, vulnerable, and scared. This was all new to her, The Ice Queen. She felt a warming breath on her neck as two arms encircled her waist. She was pulled back into a warm supportive body. Warm comforting hands massaged hers and rubbed over her abdomen. Miranda laid her head back onto Andy's shoulder and closed her eyes. She remembered the loved they had shared over the past weeks. She knew what she had to do. Knew she could not give up. Knew she had to fight like she had never done before.

Andy kissed Miranda's neck. "What is it about us and staring out windows?" It was Miranda's turn to giggle. She turned in Andy's arm. "I was thinking that very thing a few days ago." Andy leaned in and gave Miranda a kiss. "Should we go back to the couch?" Miranda nodded. The two women talked late into the night. It amazed both of them how such little issues could morph into a turbulent, muddled mass of misunderstanding. That night they vowed to talk to each other about anything that was bothering them. They were both very strong, smart women. They understood the feelings they had for each other ran deep, and with this nothing that happened to them would ever be small. Miranda had laughed one of her rare belly laughs when Andy told her about letting slip to Bonnie that she had a tattoo. "Andréa, I could care less who found out about my tattoo. Everyone knows how I feel about my children. It just does not seems as scandals' now as it did back when they were born." "I remembered when I told Bonnie about it. I swore her that she was never to tell anyone or I would kill her. I guess she took it to heart." "Bonnie knew about it?" Miranda nodded. "No wonder she was so mad when I let it slip."

Andy yawned and look over at her clock. "Oh My God is it really that late?" She looked over at Miranda and reached for her hands. "Please stay with me tonight?" Miranda smiled and nodded. Andy stood up pulling Miranda with her. She led Miranda into the bedroom. At the side of the bed Andy slow stripped Miranda of her clothing and then removed her own. The two women crawled into bed. Miranda turned over on her right side and Andy cuddled up behind her. Andy circled her arms around Miranda protectively and pulled her close. Andy gave Miranda a kiss on her neck and whispered, "I love you". Miranda responded with, "and I do you too." Within minutes both women were sleeping soundly.


	26. What a way to wake up

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. M rating in this chapter.**

Miranda's eye fluttered open. Senses were heightened all over her body. Finger tips were tickling up her outer thighs and hips. Lips were lightly kissing her shoulder, and neck. She could feel a warm moister slicked on her back side. She started to purr. The fingers found their way across her abdomen and trailed up her torso to her breast. The kisses became bolder, stronger and increasingly urgent. The warm soft finger tips glide over her already rock hard nipples and it made her moan. Before she knew it she was on her back and Andréa was lying fully on top of her. Andréa attacked her mouth. Lips hot, wet, burning pressed onto hers. Tongue insistent on getting inside her mouth. Miranda opened and her tongue danced with Andréa's. Miranda could feel hot sticky wetness from Andréa and her run between her legs. Miranda did not realize she had been moaning, sparks were firing in all directions in her head. Andréa's mouth was now on her breast and it was driving Miranda to the brink. Andy took one small nibble and Miranda lost it, screaming out Andréa's name. Andy had been so into loving Miranda the sound of Miranda screaming out her name gave Andy her own shattering orgasm.

Andy laid full on Miranda. Arms and legs spread out to the side, fingers entwined with Miranda's, her head lying in the crook of Miranda's neck. Both women were breathing heavily. This was how they fell back to asleep. Miranda awoke sore and unable to move. "Andréa, sweetheart, can you please move?" Andy's eyes opened and she realized the position they were in. Andy slid of Miranda quickly. "Oh My God Miranda I can't believe I fell asleep on top of you!" As she stretched Miranda replied, "yes, well, that was quit an amazing way to … uhm … interrupt my sleep." Andy just had to laugh. She gave Miranda a peck on the cheek, jumped out of bed, and announced, "I am starving."

"The bathroom is right through there. I hope the toiletries are to your liking." Andy looked around she pulled on some sweat pants and a t-shirt that was hanging over the back of a chair. Andy frowned. "Uhm … I will try and find something for you to put on until you can get home to change." "Andréa, please I am sure whatever you have will be fine. I do not go around wearing Gucci and Versace every minute of the day." "No of course not I'm sure every once in a while you put on Marc Jacobs." Miranda whipped her head toward Andréa and found her smiling one of those sweet smiles. The Ice Queen that popped out that minute immediately melted and Miranda smiled back.

Andy and Miranda spent the entire weekend together. They went back to the townhome Saturday then returned to Andy's apartment Sunday. Between Miranda working on The Book and Andy trying to come up with articles she would like to research and write for Runway they made sweet love to each other. Never before had either woman felt the need or desire to spend so much time in the arms of their lover. They explored each other's body with their hands, fingers, lips, and even their eye lashes. This was Andy's favorite. She loved fluttering her long lashes over Miranda's cheeks, lips, down her neck and over her nipples. This made Miranda just quiver with excitement. Miranda's favorite was swirling her tongue down Andrea's spine, then at the end she would kiss all over Andrea's bum.

Along with her clothing for work the next day Miranda had packed a small baby blue colored box with a tiny white ribbon and bow. Andy swooned over the bouquet of roses Miranda gave her. She loved the smell of them. Every morning and every night when at the townhome she would close her eyes and bury her nose into them. No one had ever gone to so much trouble to make her feel so loved. While sitting on Andy's bed after a session of love-making Miranda pulled the tiny box out of her overnight bag. Andy sat naked cross-legged staring at her. Andréa's eyes were huge sparkling pools of deep brown. Her long thick locks of brown hair framed her face and shoulders like waterfalls. Miranda had never seen anything so beautiful.

Miranda's smile was sweet. She held the box in her hands like it was a precious stone. Looking at Andréa she began, "Andréa, I just want to thank you for coming into my life. For taking a chance and melting The Ice Queen." Miranda giggled. "I have never loved anyone like I love you, and I have never felt so loved in my entire life. I never want to be without you again in my life. You have completed me. I know I can be difficult at times and I hope you will never give up on me." Miranda laid the tiny box in Andréa's hands. "Go ahead open it." Andy had tears in her eyes. "Mirandaaa." Andy pulled the delicate ribbon and it fell away. She lifted the top off and there lying on a pink silk pillow was a key. Andy picked it up and looked at Miranda, confused. Miranda giggled. "It is a key to the townhome, our home. Please Andréa move in with me." Andy did not know what to say her hands shook. Miranda took Andy's hands in hers. "Of course (Miranda dropped her head) if you do not want to …" "Miranda! Are you kidding!?" Andy grabbed Miranda into her arms. Miranda could feel Andréa's warm wet tears drop on her shoulder. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Andy whispered into her ear. Miranda smiled holding Andréa close.

"I need to talk this over with the girls, but the way they feel about you" … Miranda's smile grew bigger, "I am sure they will love the idea." Andy pulled back from Miranda, she had a frown on her face. "What about the press? What will Irv say? Are you sure?" Miranda smiled, "I can deal with all that. Our news will be old news in a few days. I am not ashamed of us Andréa. Paparazzi will follow us and irritate us, you just have to ignore them. I was thinking if you agree the first article you should write for Runway should be about us." Miranda watched as Andy processed all this information. Soon a bright smile crossed Andréa's beautiful face. "I have the perfect angle for it." Miranda was silent for a few minutes. "So is your answer still … yes?" Andy nodded, "Yes."


	27. Stage one

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write**

It was difficult for Miranda and Andy to maintain a working relationship on Monday. Andy spent the morning clearing Miranda's schedule for Wednesday morning so she could accompany Bonnie to her chemotherapy appointment. Nigel walked in at a moment when Six was sneaking a glance at Miranda. "Careful Six Emily will figure out your secret." He smiled, laid a long slender box with a graceful dark blue ribbon wrapped around it, turned and walked out. Andy picked up the box and pulled on the ribbon and watched as it fell to the floor. She lifted the top off and nestled inside was a gold Caran d'Ache Swiss writing pen. Andy gasped. She carefully lifted it out and just held it. I was beautiful and felt perfect in her hand. She could not resist and screwed the top off and started to write. It felt magnificent. Andy glowed.

Miranda was anxious, tonight she would talk with the girls about Andréa moving in. She knew the girls liked Andréa, and to an extent approved of the two of them being together, dating. Moving in and living together was a whole other world. They would be exposed once again to a step parent. She did not know how they would react to this. How could she help them adjust to this? She knew this would be a good thing for them, and she knew she would not let them keep Andréa and herself apart. Then there was Irv and the press. Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Why could she not just have her private life? Miranda was pacing in front of the large window in her office. Her nervous habits of fingering her necklace and running a finger over her lower lip was getting a workout today.

Emily had been frantic all day. Miranda was giving out orders like the world was coming to an end. Andy had that crazy sweet smile on her face. And what was Nigel doing giving Andy presents? Leslie walked out of Miranda's office shaking her head and mumbling to herself. Emily stared, "what was that all about?" When Serena came to get her for lunch she was a frazzled mess. She had a private meeting with Miranda at two, and Miranda would not tell her what it was about. Emily feared her days at Runway were numbered.

Leslie sat down in one of the chairs in front of Miranda's desk. Miranda stood behind her chair. "I take it you have something serious to talk to me about. Something I will need to run interference for. You are not married so it is not another divorce, so I am baffled. Are you going to try and take over Runway? Did you finally get something nasty on Irv?" Leslie gave Miranda a devilish smile. "No. I wish." Miranda drew in a breath. Leslie stood up and walked around the desk. "Miranda, are you O.K.? What is it? You know you can tell me anything. I keep very good secrets." Miranda gave Leslie a small smile. Leslie was one of the few people Miranda knew she could trust. "I have meet someone very special. Well, actually I have known this person for almost a year. I just finally decided to follow my heart." Leslie smiled brightly. "Well, it is about time. I am very happy for you, but what do you need me for?" Miranda nodded. "Before I tell you who it is I want you to know this is not a whim, and it is nothing like my marriages. I believe this is the real thing. A lifelong lasting thing." "That makes me even happier for you." "It is Andréa." Leslie stopped short. Her smile grew and she was beaming. "Well … you came to the other side of the tracks. Welcome." Miranda stared. Leslie laughed. She held up her ring finger. "Her name is Robin."

"Miranda, you have nothing to worry about. You are in the fashion industry. There are more gay and lesbian couples than straight couples in this industry, and you are not the first boss to take an employee for a lover." Miranda winched at that last remark. "She is not just my lover. I want to make her my life partner. I have asked her to move in with me, and my children, and I am twice as old as her." Miranda's voice got lighter and lighter until she barely whispered the last part. Leslie was still smiling. "You have nothing to worry about. If anything this will give Runway a lot of free publicity. And as for the age difference, Miranda, you neither look nor act like anyone your age. You are a very sexy, striking looking woman. I have seen both men and women drool over you." Miranda's face went bright red. "Look if you do come up with any issues let me know and I will handle it, but really I do not think you have anything to worry about." "Thank you Leslie, for everything." "My pleasure Miranda." As she walked out of the office Leslie was mumbling, "If only I had known."

Emily walked into Miranda's office at 1:45. Miranda looked up and smile slightly. "Emily have a seat." Miranda motioned to one of the chairs in front of her. Miranda sat looking over the papers lying in front of her. Emily was going to self-destruct right here in front of her boss. "If I have calculated right your two years here will be up in six months is that correct?" Emily sat stunned. Miranda just asked me a question. "Emily?" "Yes Miranda, yes you are correct." "Have you thought what you would like to do at that time?" "I would like to stay here." "You have no were to go here Emily. Unless you are trying to take over my position. If that is the case must I remind you what happens to people who try that?" "No. No Miranda I would never think that!" Miranda smiled inside. Indeed Emily was fun to tease. "Then please explain yourself." "I … I want to stay at Runway." "Yes I would have guessed that. I would like to propose you to intern with the Art Department under Nigel. I want you to prepare for taking over for Nigel." Emily could not talk. Miranda slid her glasses down her nose and looked at Emily over them. "Earth to Emily. Are you even listening to me?" "Miranda … yes … is Nigel leaving?" Emily cringed. "Emily, I believe you just broke rule number one did you not?" Emily's mouth dropped open. "Yes … yes Miranda." "I will forgive you this time. Now, an answer to my question." Emily jumped up out of her chair. "Yes Miranda I would be glad to step into that position." Pleased Miranda smiled again. Emily was sweating. My god now she's smiling. Emily's heart was ready to jump out of her chest and make a run for it. "Good. I warn you do not mention a word of this to anyone. Emily I mean no one. I need to discuss this with Nigel and we will have to decide how to proceed with this. Understand?" "Yes Miranda." "That's all." Emily stood for a few minutes. Miranda stared at Emily, and arched an eyebrow. Emily jumped, turned, and almost ran out of the office. Miranda smile. Stage one was complete. Now it was Nigel's turn. That would come next week.


	28. Andy goes home

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**This chapter is rated M**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Miranda left the office early, she wanted to be home when the girls got off school for the day. Kara greeted Miranda as she came through the door. "Will Miss Andy be joining the family tonight?" Miranda smiled, she appreciated how Kara so easily adapted Andréa into the family. "No not tonight Kara. Could you make things for dinner tonight that the girls like?" Kara nodded and smiled. "My pleasure." "Thank you Kara as soon as things are done you may leave early. Let me know of any finishing touches that need to be done." "Yes, Miranda."

Miranda went upstairs and changed into something comfortable still trying to decide how she was going to tell the girls about Andréa moving in with them. It was not long before she heard the elephants stomping up the stairs. She walked out of her bedroom. "Bobbsey's, how many times do I have to ask you not to stomp up the stairs?" "Mommmmy!" Both girls shouted as they ran to Miranda and hugged her tightly. Miranda had kneeled as she saw the two rushing toward her and grabbed them in one big hug. "Bobbseys, I have missed you." She gave a kiss to both of them. "Mom, you're home awfully early. Is Aunt Bonnie O.K.?" Caroline could barely squeak out. Miranda smiled lovingly, her worry wort. "Yes, my loves she is doing fine. I came home to be with you two silly girls. Go put your luggage in your rooms and go see her. She is probably in the study reading." The girls squealed and ran to their rooms. Miranda had to laugh. If only I had that much energy she thought.

The family ate in the kitchen, and the girls squealed again when they saw all their favorite foods. "Did we die and then went to heaven?" exclaimed Cassidy. Bonnie laughed. Caroline spotted the different colored roses that Miranda had given to Andrea. "What are those for?" Miranda smiled, "I gave them to Andréa." "Wow they are beautiful, but why are they all different colors?" quipped Cassidy. Miranda took a few minutes to explain to the twins the meaning of the different colors. "Wow, you really like her don't you Mom?" "Yes, Cas I do. I more than like her. I love her." Caroline stared at Miranda. "You love her? Like you loved Stephen?" This is not how she had plan on breaking the news to them. Miranda was getting worried.

Girls sit down. "No I do not love her like I … well … I do not know if I truly loved Stephen." "Did you love Daddy?" Miranda smiled at her worry wort again. "Yes, at first I loved your Father very much." The girls sat in silence. Miranda could see the wheels turning in their head. "Do you love Andy more than you loved Daddy?" Miranda had to think about this one for a minute. "No, not more, just differently. It is hard to describe girls. When I was with your Father I felt I would love him for the rest of my life. I have stronger feelings for Andréa." "Is it because she is a girl?" Miranda turned to Cassidy. "Possibly. I do not know." The girls looked at each other. Miranda was doomed, they were mentally talking to each other. Miranda hated when they did that. "Are you going to marry her?" "Well … yes … I guess I will at some time Caroline. Would that be O.K. with you?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." Cassidy punched Caroline in the arm. "Owe." "Cassidy! Apologize." Cassidy casted her eyes down. "Sorry Car."

Miranda watched the two girls for a few minutes. "Bobbseys there is something I need to discuss with you. Since we are on the subject of Andréa maybe we should do that now." Miranda took a deep breath. "Bobbseys … I have asked Andréa to move in with us." The girls looked at each other again. "Will she be sleeping in Stephen's old room?" "No Caroline, her room will be my room. It will Andréa's and my room." "Cool." Cassidy jumped up and gave her Mother a hug. "When does she move in?" Miranda hugged Cassidy back.

"Caroline? Is that O.K. with you?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so." "Caroline what is running through that complicated mind of yours?" Caroline just shrugged again. Miranda got up from her chair and kneeled beside the youngest twin. "Bobbsey, please talk to me. It is the only way I can try to answer your questions." Caroline was still. Miranda gave her some time. "Sweetheart you know no matter what you say I will not be mad at you." Caroline slowly lifted her eyes and looked at Miranda through her lashes. Miranda became choked up. There were tears falling from Caroline's big blue eyes, so much like Miranda's. Miranda pulled her youngest into her arms and held her lovingly. "Mommy how long will Andy stay with us?" Miranda pulled back and looked at Caroline. "What do you mean Bobbsey?" "Well, Daddy and Stephen left after a short time. How long will Andy be here?" Miranda took a deep breath. "Well, that is a difficult question to answer. I hope Andréa will stay with us forever. I love her very much and like you and your sister I do not know what I would do if she left. I cannot promise anything but I will do everything in my power in order to keep her with us." "Then why is she not here with you … with us now?" Miranda was filled with so much adoration for her daughter. Miranda caressed Caroline's cheek. "We felt it would be best if I discussed this with the two of you first. This is your house and we wanted to make sure it was O.K. with you first. There are people who will once again say bad things about me and also Andréa. They might question whether I am a good Mother by bringing Andréa here. Will you be O.K. with this?" Cassidy spoke up. "Of course Mom. We know you're a great Mom. Those people don't know anything. Andy is good for you. She makes you happy, and she is good to us. She can tell us apart." Caroline nodded. "I was just worried that she would leave us, I really like Andy and I would not want her to leave after a few years." Miranda was so touched by her girls love. They were becoming wonderful young women. Tears formed in Miranda's eyes and a few slid down her cheeks. "Mommy, you're crying. Why?" "They are happy tears. I am so proud of you two. You are growing up so fast." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Mother! Really." Miranda laughed. "I think we should eat before the food gets cold.

"Not until you call Andy and tell her she needs to come home first!" Caroline was smiling. Miranda nodded, got up off her knees and went to get her phone. With the phone on speaker she rang Andréa. "Miranda, what can I do for you." All three girls chimed in at the same time. "Come home!" There was silence. "Andréa? Are you there?" "Yes." Andy's voice cracked. "Andréa we would like it if you came home tonight." Andy sniffed. Caroline became concerned. "Andy are you crying?" "Yes." "Why?" "Because I am so happy." Cassidy laughed. "There is a lot of that going on tonight. Now are you going to come home tonight?" "I will be there as soon as I can." The line went dead.

Bonnie sat at the table watching her sister interact with her children. It was so touching how Miranda was able to talk to them like an adult and then able to cuddle them like children. Bonnie wondered where she had learned that from. Miranda must come by it naturally. Lord knows it was not from their Mother. Were Miranda was concerned their Mother was not very loving. Bonnie did not know why because with her and their Brother it was totally different. It was as if they had been brought up in two different families. Miranda came by her mistrust for their Mother naturally.

Bonnie was jealous of Miranda in a way. It was her girls. Bonnie had dreams of a large family when she was young, but the death of her true love months before their wedding squashed that. Bonnie had never meet another man who claimed her heart like Liam did. Bonnie was happy now or she thought she was. She enjoyed caring for their Mother, but Miranda could never understand that. Miranda thought Bonnie was giving up everything for an uncaring parent. Miranda had tried numerous times to get Bonnie to move to New York with her, but Bonnie had always declined not really knowing what she would do in such a large city.

The weekend was spent simply as family time. Both mornings Miranda would awaken to an empty bed and find Andréa in the kitchen making breakfast as the girls looked on laughing at her antics. Miranda loved watching these scenes. It was family, home, love, something she had never had. They would all sit in the living room watching movies, and eating popcorn. Andy's favorite was Music of the Heart starring Meryl Streep. She announced one day she would love to see her in a play. Miranda tucked that bit of information away for another time. They played games on the Wii, and much to the girls surprise Miranda won quite a few. Bonnie would sit and laugh during them all. This was the best medicine she had ever had.

Nights found the women exploring each other's body. Miranda was mesmerized by Andréa's large full breast. Miranda's even though they were full, were small in size, even when she was pregnant and nursing the twins they only increased a small amount. All the models she had been around barely had chests at all. She loved the feel of them hard yet soft at the same time. She languished in the salty taste when she sucked and nibbled on Andréa's hard nipples. She loved falling asleep with her head lying on them.

Andy's whole body made Miranda tremble. She had been around naked women for years at the various photo shoots for Runway and never had it affected her this way. She ran a hand, fingers tickling down over Andréa's ribs and toned abdomen. This move enlisted a deep moan from Andy. Miranda smiled wickedly. "So you like to be tickled." Her finger tips flutter to Andréa's sides and over her hips, they came to rest just above Andréa's silky wet dark curls. Andy was groaning and twisting underneath of Miranda's hold. Miranda took a finger and dipped it low into Andréa's hot wet folds. The sensation almost made Miranda cum as she listened to Andy scream. The finger found the entrance to the dark sensitive cave.

"Finish it Miranda. Please." Miranda glided the finger into the cave, she heard Andréa scream and felt a gush of fluid run over her hand. Miranda smile and closed her eyes to try and control her own orgasm from coming. She pressed a second finger in and curled them upward looking for the so called G spot. She touched a spot right above Andréa's pubic bone and nearly sent Andréa into orbit. Miranda grinned. She gently rubbed the area, feeling Andréa lose control. Andréa was shaking and whimpering. Miranda watched Andréa's face as she took her thumb and pressed up against Andréa's rock hard clit. Andy lifted her hips up off the bed and moaned. Miranda felt another gush of fluid over her hand. She could not resist any longer and had to taste her. Miranda lowered her head and licked the clear fluid off Andréa's clit thus sending Andy into another orgasm and this time Miranda came with her. Both women were breathing deeply trying hard to catch their breath. Miranda laid between Andréa's legs with her head resting on Andréa's abdomen. She felt the rapid rise and fall of it with Andréa's breathing and it lulled her to sleep.

Sunday night found Miranda in the study going over The Book when Andy found her. Andy walked over to Miranda leaned in and kissed her cheek. The girls are in bed and ready for you to tuck them in. Miranda slid her glasses down her nose and smiled at Andréa. "How long has it been since I told you I love you?" Andy laughed. "This afternoon." She grabbed Miranda's hand and pulled her up out of the chair and gave her a push. "They are waiting for you." Miranda sashayed out the door turned her head and said. "I love you." Andy rolled her eyes.


	29. Nigel's suprise

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next week was very busy at Runway. It was announced that Andy was transferring to the Writing Department. HR had to find an appropriate replacement for her immediately so she would be able to train her. Andy spent Monday and Tuesday interviewing all the candidates finally choosing one she felt would be able to keep up with Miranda. Emily was preparing herself for her transfer to the Art Department. Soon this announcement would be made and she would be the one trying to find and train her replacement. Miranda had the appointment set up for her talk with Nigel first thing Tuesday morning.

Miranda looked up over the top of her glasses. "Sit." She went back to looking at the drawings for the next issue. They were doing a follow up on the Stella McCarthy issue and they were have a hard time finding models that satisfied both Miranda and Stella. "I do not understand why the agency cannot give me what I want." There was silence, Miranda looked up once again. "Well?" "Maybe we should go out and just find our own random people. We could have the right body type and launch some new faces. Six should wear the showcase piece." "Very well, after our meeting you, Emily and Andréa are to go out and find me some decent models for the shoot on Friday." Miranda went back to viewing the drawings.

After a few minutes Nigel cleared his throat. Miranda looked up, removed her glasses and ran the ear piece over her bottom lip. "Oh, yes, sorry." Miranda put down her glasses and folded her hands on the desk. "I need to discuss some things with you." Nigel nodded. "Emily's tenure is up in six months. She has request to stay here at Runway. I want you to train her to take over the Art Department." Nigel just sat looking at Miranda. "Nigel breath." Nigel startled and let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. "I feel it will take her about two years to truly be able to run it like you. Do you agree?" Nigel nodded his head and ran his hand over his bald head.

"That would leave you without a position I know. After you have Emily properly trained you will starting learning how to handle the full responsibilities of Editor in Chief." Miranda waited for Nigel's reaction. Suddenly his head shot up and he stared at Miranda. Miranda smiled. "Yes, you heard right. With the knowledge you already have I would think you would be able to take full control in a year's time, maybe less."

Nigel could not talk, hell he could not think. Was Miranda sick? Him? Editor in Chief of Runway? No. He was sure he had heard wrong. Miranda would never give up her baby. She worked so hard in making it the premier fashion magazine in the US, hell in the world. She was going to entrust it to him? No. He rubbed his hand over his bald head once again.

"Nigel, my family is now complete. I have come to a crossroads, and I wish to take the road less traveled by myself now. I would be glad to help you on a part-time, as needed bases. Only if you request it. I want to spend more time with my children before they get too old and well, I plan on spending a lot of time with Andréa. If I stay in this position I will never see her between both of our busy schedules. I plan on traveling with her and being in bed with her every night." Nigel blushed. "Well, that's a first." Remarked Miranda. "Do not announce this to anyone until I tell you it is O.K."

After a few minutes Miranda went back to the drawings. She put her glasses back on. Nigel continued to sit. "That's all." And Miranda tossed her hands in the air. Nigel stood up turned and began walking out of the office. He turned and opened his mouth, but did not say a thing. He closed his mouth and continued to walk out of the office. Miranda grinned she had found a way to shut the man up.

Nigel walked past Emily's desk. "Nigel. Nigel!" Emily whispered so Miranda could not hear, but Nigel just kept walking. "Well, if that isn't rude." "What is rude Emily?" Emily jumped and turned. "Mir … Miranda." "Coffee." "Yes! Right away." Emily picked up her phone called a relief secretary to man the phones and took off.

That night while in bed Miranda was playing with Andréa's hair while she laid her head on Miranda's chest. They had just had a wild, rushed session of love-making. "I need to talk to you about some changes that are going to take place at Runway." "No need I have found the perfect person to take over my position. I am sure she will be a fast learner." "No sweetheart that is not what I am talking about." Andy raised her head and looked at Miranda frowning. Miranda gave Andréa one of her large sweet smiles. "I promise it is nothing bad. True fully it is quite exciting. Emily is going to start training to take over Nigel's position in the Art Department." Andy sat straight up. "It is O.K. Andréa. Nigel will be taking over as Editor in Chief as soon as Emily is properly trained." "Nigel will be leaving Runway? But why? Nigel loves Runway, just as much as you do." Miranda smiled. "Nigel will not be leaving Runway, and yes he does love the magazine as much as I do."

Andy just sat staring at Miranda. Miranda continued to run her fingers through Andréa's hair. "It seems Nigel had the same reaction to this news. Now I know what to do when I want to shut the two of you up, just leave my job." Miranda kissed Andréa on the forehead. "But … But why?" "Because I want to be able to spend more time with the girls and you." Andy jumped. "Miranda! Are you sick? What's wrong?" "Andréa calm down. No I am not sick." Miranda thought for a moment. "Sick in love maybe." She laughed looking up at Andréa. Andy frowned. "That's not funny. You do not have to leave Runway because of me." Andy gasped. "Irv is pushing you out because of me?" "Andréa! No. I would never let him do that. I now have a complete family and I want to spend time with them. I cannot explain it. It just feels right. If Nigel needs me I will still be available to help him out. Andréa with both of our schedules we would never see each other. I do not think I could handle that. This way I would be free to travel with you. Besides it will not come to a full effect for at least three years."

Andy shook her head. "Miranda do you really think you can do this?" Miranda smiled. "Yes."


	30. Miranda and Andy gain two friends

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Wednesday morning Miranda once again accompanied Bonnie to her chemotherapy treatment. They first met with Dr. Law. She examined Bonnie and smiled, "you have maintained your weight well over the first two weeks. Have you had any problems? How is the pain?" "I am doing fine. The pain has not been bad. It is less than the first time I saw you." "Good, that is good news. Is there anything I can do for you this week?" "No I cannot think of anything." Bonnie looked at Miranda. Chris turned to Miranda. "How about you Miranda. Do you have any questions? Is there anything you think Bonnie needs?" Miranda smiled. "No. the first night and morning after was rough but Bonnie now sets her clock at night to take her nausea medicine so she does not get sick." Chris looked concerned. "You're still nauseated? Even now?" Bonnie shook her head. "No, I started to feel better about two days ago so I stopped taking the medication." Miranda glared at Bonnie. "You did not tell me you were feeling better." "It did not even occurred to me to tell you. Miranda I'm sorry. You have had so much going on the last few weeks. I should have told you. It would have given you one last thing to worry about. I'm so sorry." Tears were falling from Bonnie's eyes. Chris looked over at Miranda. Miranda's eyes were closed. "Miranda." Chris called.

Miranda opened her eyes and tears began to fall. She went over to Bonnie and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Shhh. You are not the one who should be apologizing. It should be me. You are a grown woman and you can take care of yourself. Even though to me you are still my little sister and all I want to do is protect you. It is hard for me to see you all grown up. Miranda took Bonnie's face in her soft gentle hands and wiped Bonnie's tears away. You do not have to tell me everything, but I want you to know I will always be here for you … no matter how busy I am. If you need anything or need to tell me anything I want you to come to me. O.K?" Miranda smiled. Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I will, thank you Miranda for being my big sister." Chris smiled. "I believe they are ready to start your Chemotherapy now Bonnie." Bonnie smiled, nodded, and walked out of the office.

Chris walked over to Miranda and put a hand on her shoulder. "It has been a bad week?" Miranda shook her head. "Not bad. A full week. A busy week." Miranda turned and smiled. "Thank you." "My pleasure. That is why I am here." Chris went over to her desk and picked up an envelope. She handed it to Miranda. "I hope you are not too busy to enjoy dinner this Saturday night." Miranda looked at the envelope it was addressed to Miranda Priestly and Andréa Sachs. She opened it and pulled out a card and written in an elegant script it read. Please accept our invitation to dinner on Saturday March 2nd 7 pm. at 15 Central Park West, #9GM. Dr. Chris Law and Dr. Maxine Lend. Miranda looked up and nodded. "I will need to confer with Andrea but I am sure we are free and would gladly accept your invitation. The girls are with their Father this weekend so I know no plans have been made with them." "Great! Maxine will be so excited." Chris laughed. "But please do not tell her I said that." Miranda nodded.


	31. The dinner party

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

**Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

"Nigel?" He was still in a state of shock. "I need to just confirm our talk of Tuesday." "Our talk? If I remember correctly I did all the talking." "Uhm yes." "Nigel, snap out of it. You deserve this accept it. Since you are here take Andréa to the closet and help her pick out a nice cocktail dress to wear to a small private dinner party Saturday night. Nothing to revealing. I was thinking about one of those two Michael Kors' dresses I liked. See that she has all the right accessories to go with it."

"So both of them are doctors?" Andy was standing behind Miranda chin resting on her shoulder, arms wrapped around her waist. They were gazing into the mirror at each other's eyes. Miranda smiled, she had one arm resting on Andy's and the other caressing her cheek. "Yes and Chris was Maxine's teacher and mentor." Andy giggled it's like we were all made for each other." "Yes so it seems. Now I need to shower or we will be late." Andy wiggled her eyebrows. "I can help wash your back." Miranda laughed. "We would definitely be late then. No you dress. I will be out in a few minutes."

True to form Miranda had showered and put her make up on in less than twenty minutes. When she walked out of the bathroom Andréa was standing in the middle of the bedroom looking radiant. She twirled in the black Michael Kors, three-inch Jimmy Choo's, and the black diamond earrings. The long curled brown locks flowing down over her creamy white shoulders. Utterly stunning. Miranda had chosen the blue beaded Prada dress to wear, and in order to be as tall as Andréa she needed the five-inch Jimmy Choo's. The dress deepened the color of Miranda's eyes, and showed off her pale alabaster skin. Andréa smiled brightly. "What did I ever do to catch you?" Miranda grinned. "You loved me." Miranda sauntered over to Andréa and slipped her hand behind her neck and leaned in pressing a warm gentle kiss on her lips. Andy thought her knees would give away. "Now if we do not hurry we will be late. Roy is waiting with the car out front."

Roy was standing with the door open waiting for the two lady's. He scanned them up and down and as they entered the car he nodded. "Beautiful."

Chris was the one who opened the door. "Welcome ladies." She motioned them in then took their wraps. "Wow! You two look amazing together. Sorry, Andrea I was so busy admiring the presence the two of you make I forgot to introduce myself. I am Chris, Dr. Law." She had to giggle. "The doctor you demanded to see your bosses' sister." Andy blushed. She looked at Miranda. Miranda was smiling. "And she did a very good job doing it too." Chris nodded. "Yes she did. Come in you two. Follow me Maxine is just putting the finishing touches on our meal." They walked into a large, comfortable looking room filled with couches and overstuffed chairs. "This is beautiful." Andy exclaimed. Chris smiled. "Maxine did it all. She is very domesticated."

"Someone in this family needs to be." The three women turned at the sound of the voice. Chris' smile widened and walked over to Maxine and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "Yes and thank god it is you. Miranda, Andrea this is my life partner Maxine. Maxine this is Miranda and Andrea." Maxine went to shake Miranda's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miranda." She turned to Andy. "And you Andrea." Andy spoke up. "Please, both of you call me Andy. Everyone does." Miranda coughed. Andy laughed. "Except for Miranda. No one says my name like she does." Miranda smirked.

"Please have a seat. Would you like some wine?" Miranda and Andy both nodded. "Chris would you please?" Chris laughed. "The only reason I am doing this is so Maxine has more time to ogle over you Miranda." "Chris!" "She has not stopped talking about you since I told her I had met you." Andy spoke up. "Maxine. I know how you feel she is very beautiful do you not agree?" Miranda was bright red by now. "Girls. Girls. What about me?" Chris chimed in. Maxine took the wine glasses from Chris' hand and kissed her cheek tenderly. She purred, "You already know how attractive I think you are."

The evening was a great success. The four women got along surprisingly well, and everyone raved about the food that was served. Maxine swooned all over Miranda all night. Maxine had first thought about going into fashion before becoming a doctor. Now she had the best of both worlds. She was a plastic surgeon, specializing in reconstructive surgery. She cared for patients devastated by trauma, cancer and birth defects. During the conversation a brilliant idea popped into Andy's head. She turned toward Miranda. "I have a great idea for my first piece." Miranda's smile glowed for Andréa. "I have been thinking the same thing. It will work very well with the telling of our story."

Chris and Maxine looked at each other. How in the world did the two women know what the other one was thinking? "May I ask what you are talking about?" "Oh I apologize. That was inappropriate for us. Andréa is moving from my assistant to the Writing Department. Her first love is journalism. We have been trying to put together a follow-up issue to our Stella McCarthy one." "Oh, that was magnificent." Maxine claimed. Chris just sat there dumbfounded. Miranda smiled. "Thank you. Well, we have been having a hard time finding models that fit within Stella's clothing ideas. What Andréa and I have been thinking is you two would be great for the photo shoot and Andréa could write a piece on your relationship and your jobs." "How in the world did the two of you know what the other one was thinking? We have all been sitting here together all night." Miranda let a genuine belly laugh. "It is Andréa's specialty it is one of the things that endures her to me. She knows me almost better than I do. She knows what I am thinking before I do." Andy was laughing now too. "I had to! It was my job. I did not want to get burned by the Dragon lady." Everyone was laughing at this. Miranda was the first to recover. "So what do you two think? Would you like to become cover girls for a day?" "Would we! Of course we would!" shouted Maxine. Chris smiled. "I believe that would be a yes." Maxine blushed. Miranda nodded. "Good. Now I think it is time for Andréa and me to take our leave." Miranda stood up and held out her hand to Andréa. "Ladies it was a lovely meal and I truly enjoyed your company." Maxine led the women out to the closet and front door while Chris brought up the end. The four women hugged each other goodbye and placed slight kisses on each other's cheeks.

Maxine jumped up and down after Miranda and Andy left. "A model! We are going to be Models! Can you believe it Chris?" Maxine jumped into Chris' arms. Chris just laughed. "I am glad you're excited about this." "Oh come on Chris you can't tell me you have never dreamed about being a model." "O.K maybe when I was younger. A lot younger." That night the two women made long passionate love to each other. It was like the night of their commitment ceremony. Chris could not believe how her life had turned out.


	32. Mind blowing

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write. All M rating.**

Miranda and Andy could barely get in the front door of the townhome before attacking each other. Their kisses were deep and passionate. Their hands were all over each other. The only thing they were careful with that night is in removing the designer clothes they wore. Miranda had backed Andréa up against the steps. Andy fell back she was raised up on her elbows as she gazed lovingly at the exquisite woman standing in front of her. Miranda stood over Andréa with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. She sneaked her tongue out between her full red lips and moistened them. This sight elicited a moan from Andy.

Miranda kneeled down over Andréa and lean in to take possession of her mouth. The kiss was hard and soft all at the same time. Andy was lifted into the clouds. She was panting and had to break the spell so she could breathe. Her eyes were dilated as Miranda gazed into them. Miranda ran a finger down the middle of Andréa's face stopping at her mouth. Andy opened her lips and Miranda slid her finger into its warm center. Andy sucked on the finger. Tremors spread throughout Miranda's body and she sunk down on top of Andréa groaning. Their bodies pressed tightly together, panting. Miranda's hand reached to unhook Andréa's black laced LaPerla bra. She caressed the full white mound as it was uncovered. Andy's nipple was rock hard. Miranda lapped her tongue over it and Andy screamed. This sent shivers down Miranda's body and she came. It was slight but it happened. She sucked as much of the nipple and areola into her mouth as she could. As she pulled away from it her teeth gently bit down on the nipple. This made Andy arch and Miranda knew she had cum.

Miranda grinded her pelvis over Andy's as her mouth started attending to the other breast. Andy's hands were pressing Miranda harder into her as their pelvis' moved in unison. Miranda's hand slipped down into Andy's panties. She was so wet, so hot, and her scent so intoxicating. Miranda fingers fell into the wet folds gliding over the sensitive clit. Andy shook and called out to Miranda. "Please Miranda finish it. Please." Miranda entered Andréa with three fingers. She rotated them and moved them in and out of the pleading girl. In a short time Miranda knew Andréa was ready and she once again rubbed the hard nob with her thumb. Andy came with a gush. Miranda was so excited she came with her love. Miranda lowered herself to Andréa's side, her face turned into Andréa's neck and the tears came in full force. She could not stop them.

Andy's hand caressed Miranda's hair. "Babe? Miranda? What's wrong?" Miranda shook her head. "Please don't not now." Andy continued to stroke Miranda's hair and allowed her to have her time.

When Miranda had settled down Andy took her hands and urged Miranda to stand. Andy guided her up to their bedroom. There Andy took Miranda and kissed her all over. From her eyelids, nose, and sweet mouth to her neck, shoulders, and between her breasts. Miranda was floating. Andy's tongue traced the line from Miranda's breast bone down to her naval where she made love to it. Miranda had never felt anything like it in her life. Lights sparked behind her eyes and with a low growl she came. Andy smiled. She loved the feel of Miranda in ecstasy.

Andy was not done with Miranda. She moved to Miranda's creamy soft breasts. She played with one while suckling on the other. She had Miranda trembling and knew she had to give Miranda time to cool down or she would cum before Andy was done with her. Andy sifted down between Miranda's legs. Her fingers tickled down Miranda's legs then back up again. She ran a finger under Miranda's lace panties and Miranda shook. Andy pulled the thin fabric down Miranda's legs and flung them to the side. Andy pushed Miranda's thighs apart. She caressed Miranda's core. She knew she had to hurry. She spread Miranda's slick lips apart and penetrated her with a warm tongue. Miranda jumped. Andy made love to Miranda with her tongue and then with a fingertip applied the slightest of pressure to Miranda's clit. Miranda soared and crashed into a mind blowing orgasm. Andy was not far behind.

It was five in the morning when they finally fell asleep.

The two women awoke close to noon that day. Miranda was shocked. Never in her life had she slept so late into the day, even when she had to work way into the early morning. They put on robes and started for the stairs. As they passed by the study Bonnie exclaimed. "Well it is about time you two woke up. I was about to call 911 to come and give you all mouth to mouth." "Too late for that Bonnie. Andréa did that all night." Andy punched Miranda, she was blushing. While Andy made breakfast or lunch as time would have it, Miranda made a call. "Emily, you are to make arrangements for the Stella McCartney shoot for Tuesday morning. Arrange for all the women you, Nigel, and Andréa picked out to come in for fittings on Monday. I also have two other names for you they will be the lead models." Miranda relayed the information to her assistant and hung up the phone.


	33. Stella 2

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Monday was hectic at Runway. Andy was in the Writing Department working on her first piece. The Art Department was scurrying around working with Stella McCartney fitting all the models. Miranda came into the office spouting off orders as usual with one in particular. "Make sure a car is sent to pick up the two top models, and notify me when they get here." Miranda threw her coat and bag on the new second assistant's desk and went into her office. "Where …" Miranda stopped short. Coffee, water magazines all set and ready for her on the desk. She picked up the coffee and took a sip, not as hot as she likes but close, very close. She nodded and set to work. What she did not know was Andréa had called the new assistant to inform her Miranda was on her way. "Why can I not get the hot coffee I ordered?" Corinne was already on her way to Starbucks.

Miranda stood leaning against the doorway watching Stella work on Maxine and Chris. The two statuesque ladies were presented on elevate turn tables. Stella was working on Maxine at the present time. "Beautiful just beautiful. I need to do very little alterations. This dress already looks like it was made for you. A couture. Maxine was in a black silk that hugged every curve. The sheer fabric on tope showed her large full breasts but covered enough. The long sheer sleeves stopped at her knuckles. The feathered fringe outlined her hips and firm buttocks. "She is to have black nails, dark red lips, and her hair slicked back." Stella then gave her attention to Chris. Chris was in a black skinny silk tuxedo pants. Her top was sheer with black polka dots going down the sleeves and around the back. "Amazing I love the way this looks on you. She'll need black stilettos. High ones. Keep her makeup clean and simple." Miranda walked into the room. "So how are the new models doing?" Chris groaned. "Miranda! This is so much fun." Came from Maxine.

Stella turned toward Miranda. "I do not know how you did it again but the models are all fantastic especially these two. What do you think of these two pieces?" Miranda nodded. "I have the perfect two pieces to contrast with them." "You mean we have to put on two outfits!" "Chris! Please!" Chris laughed. "O.K. My dear anything to make you happy." Chris blew a kiss over to Maxine. Miranda just had to laugh. The room went silent. "I would like to see the contrasting outfits." Stella startled. "Uhm … yes … Miranda. Over here." Stella pointed to the light grey crystal outlined strapless gown and explained it would be for Maxine and the white one shoulder embellished with triangles would be for Chris. Miranda nodded. "I want to see them on the women now." Miranda smirked when she heard Chris groan.

Stella clapped her hands and directed her helpers to change the two women's clothes. Miranda saw Chris glaring at her. Miranda walked over to were Chris was being mauled. "Miranda Priestly, you will pay for this." Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Coffee." She whispered. Miranda watched as the two women were transformed. Stella cautiously watched Miranda's reaction to the new pieces. Miranda walked around the two women studying them intently. "Miranda stop eyeing me like a piece of meat!" There was a gasp and the room went quiet again. Miranda just smiled and nodded. Stella let out the breath she was holding. Chris looked around in awe. What The Hell she thought to herself. The stories are all true.

"Miranda will Andréa grace us once again to show off my premier piece? I made it just for her." Miranda arched an eyebrow. Stella led Miranda to a shimmering gold halter gown, it was cinched in the middle with a thin golden rope belt. Miranda took a deep breath. She could see Andréa draped in the gown, poured over her like liquid. She imagined the shape of Andréa's breast showing out the sides and she felt her insides melt. Miranda smiled and walked out. Stella almost passed out. The Miranda Priestly smiled at her collection!

That night at home Miranda ravaged Andréa. Breathless Andy propped herself up, head in her hand. "What was that all about?" "I saw your dress." Andy smiled. "I heard. You smiled." Miranda nodded. "Everyone … male … female are going to want you when they see those pictures." "And all I will want … is you." A single tear dropped from Miranda's face. Andy kissed Miranda and whispered into her mouth, now, tomorrow and forever."

Miranda over saw the entire shoot. Stella McCartney, Anne Leibovitz (Miranda had no idea how Nigel had pulled this one together). She smiled Nigel will take good care of her baby (Runway). This issue was sure to surpass the last Stella McCartney one. Chris and Maxine were beautiful together. The way Anne draped them around each other, the light breezes. The material from the dresses hugged them in all the right places and showed off just enough. The look in their eyes, the love, made the dresses all the more beautiful.

After they were done and back in their everyday clothes Maxine and Chris went to Miranda to say their goodbyes and thanks. Chris whispered into Miranda's ear as she gave her a goodbye kiss. "I will make you pay!" Chris smiled and Miranda raised an eyebrow. Just then the room went silent and Miranda knew. Andréa had just walked in dressed in gold. "OH MY GOD!" Chris and Maxine exclaimed as they turned. Miranda felt faint and stumbled ever so slightly. Chris grabbed a hold of her. "Easy Miranda people will think the Ice Queen has melted." Miranda barely whispered, "She has."

Andréa's shoot went very quickly. One dress, one model, a few shots and it was done. Anne was happy with what she had. "O.K. everyone out except for Andy and Miranda of course." Miranda was jolted back to the present. What was happening? What did Anne want to do now? Anne walked over to Miranda and held out her hand. "Come with me." Miranda just glared at the photographer. Anne smiled, "its O.K. there is no one else here." Anne led Miranda to Andy and helped them pose. They were facing each other, Miranda had a hand caressing the side of one of Andy's breast that showed through the side of the gown. One of Andy's hands was caressing one of Miranda's cheeks. Andy's eyes commanded Miranda to look at her. Miranda was unaware of Anne clicking away around them.

Andy's hand snaked to the back of Miranda's head and pulled her close. The two women shared one of the most hallucinogenic kisses and Anne continued to snap. The two women pulled apart. "Now one for the Editor's page." Anne posed them once again a business picture. "That's it. All done. Thank you ladies." Anne called the rest of the crew in and began to photograph the minor models. Bye that evening the shoot had been completed.

_**Please, please comment.**_


	34. Natural

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next morning was Bonnie's chemotherapy appointment. Miranda once again was ready to go with Bonnie but she stopped her. "Miranda, I have done fine the last two times. I am not sick. I can go by myself." When Miranda looked at her, Bonnie though OH MY GOD I have hurt her. Miranda immediately responded. "You do not need me to go with you? Well, that will be hard for me, but you are all grown up." Miranda smiled at her sister. "I have always expected you to need me." Bonnie went to Miranda and hugged her. Talking into Miranda's ear Bonnie explained. "I will always need my big sister, but you have things to do and I am fine. I promise if I do not feel good I will tell you and you can come with me. I have a long way to go Miranda and I will need you from time to time." Miranda pulled back gave Bonnie a kiss on the cheek, smiled and nodded. "Roy will be taking you and picking you up I insist!" Bonnie laughed. "I am so glad you said that."

Miranda had the whole morning with no appointments. What would she do with herself? "Call Nigel I want the proofs now." Nigel brought the proofs into Miranda and laid them down on the desk. "They are magnificent." He gushed. "Did you see them all?" "Yes." Nigel arched an eyebrow and walked out the door. Miranda took a deep breath and searched for the page. She gasped when she saw it. Her fingers gently caressed each picture. Anne was a true miracle worker. Miranda went over the rest of the proofs. There were very few she did not want to use. Irv was going to be furious. This was going to be a large issue. "Get me Anne." A few minutes later, "I have Ms. Leibovitz." "Anne I have the proofs in front of me. They are stunning." "I am glad you like them. I picked out one of you and Andy and one of Chris and Maxine and had them blown up. They are on their way to your respective residence as we speak." "How did you do it?" "It wasn't me Miranda it was the subjects. Natural."

That night Miranda made it home before Andy. As Miranda walked into the foyer she was presented with a huge thin rectangular item wrapped in brown paper. It had to be the picture that Anne sent over. Miranda gasped. When Anne said she had the pictures blown up she never imagine they blown up this big. Miranda stood there running a finger over her bottom lip. All at once two redheaded preteens ran into her. "Mom, Mom open it up we want to see." "Yes, well, hello to you too." The two girls started giggling. It warmed Miranda's heart that her two girls were so happy and carefree. It had been a long time since this feeling ran in this home. "Mom we missed you O.K? But what is this big thing? We want to see." "Well, this is a picture of Andréa modeling Stella McCartney from yesterday's shoot. Anne Leibovitz had one blown up and sent to her. I believe Andréa should be the first to open it up and then decide if she wants everyone to see it." "Oh Mommmm." Miranda smiled. "No arguing and no peeking now I need to hear all about your week with your Father and why you could not come home Monday night, but first I need to go check on Aunt Bonnie."

Miranda knocked lightly on Bonnie's bedroom door. "Come in." Miranda opened the door and saw Bonnie sitting in a chair reading again. "How are you feeling?" "I am doing well. The girls and I have been waiting for you and Andy to get home so we can eat, we are all starving." Miranda smile. "Well, then let's go before everyone starves to death. It would not make for a very good headline. Dragon Lady lets her sister and children starve to death because they had to wait and eat dinner." Bonnie got up and wrapped an arm around Miranda's waist and off they went.

Bonnie was laughing so hard as they walked down the stairs, she thought she was going to pee her pants. The girls dragged Miranda and Bonnie into the kitchen so they could eat dinner while letting Miranda in on all their activities while at their Fathers. It seems their Father was trying to make something for them and needed them to stay and help finish it as it took a lot longer to do than he had figured it would.

"Aunt Bonnie, what is it like to have cancer medicine?" Cassidy shyly asked. Bonnie looked at Miranda and Miranda nodded. "Well, as long as I take my medicine it is not too bad. I feel tired all the time." "Is that why all you do is read?" "Cassidy!" Miranda exclaimed. "That was very rude of you." Cassidy hung her head. "I'm sorry Aunt Bonnie I did not mean to hurt your feelings." Bonnie got up and kneeled down by Cassidy's chair. She took a finger and lifted Cassidy's head so she could look in her eyes. "You did not make me feel bad hunny. I know you are just curious and if you do not ask questions how will you know the answers. Right?" Bonnie smiled at the small child. "I want you to ask me anything." "In answer to your question, yes, that is why I read a lot. I love books and I have time to read and I am going to take advantage of that. I need to stay well rested to help myself get better. Now that it is getting nicer outside I am looking forward to taking some walks. Do you think you and your sister will want to come with me?" "Yes!" The two girls shouted at the same time. Miranda had to work hard to hold the tears back.

Andy made it home much later that night. Miranda was standing on the stairs waiting for her to come through the door. "I should just continue to have you bring The Book home at night. Let both of my assistances go home early." Miranda was smirking. "Ha-ha … I do not plan on making a habit of this." She walked over to Miranda reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in close. Andy snuggled into Miranda's neck and took a deep breath. "God how can you smell so good after a long day at work?" Andy kissed Miranda's neck. Then kissed her mouth. "You taste so good." Andy's tongue probed deeper. God she wanted this lady, wanted her so much. She knew she would never be able to get enough of her. Miranda was enjoying this onslaught. The love that Andréa was showing her. It was not just sex or lust. Miranda could see it in Andrea's eyes. She could hear it in her voice, feel it in her touch. None had ever made her feel so protected, so loved, so free. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Andy looked up at Miranda with those deep brown shining pools and showed her megawatt smile. "You loved me." And it was as simple as that.

"Did you miss the huge package sitting waiting for you?" Andy turned around. "Wooho! What is it?" Anne Leibovitz sent it." Andy raised her eyebrows. "Open it." Andy walked over and fingered the large object with her fingers. Only a few people knew about her and Miranda. She still had her apartment. She had not told her family. Doug knew, he had figured it out before she did. Nigel knew. Anne figured it out. All Andy could think of was how it felt when Anne brought Miranda over to Andy and placed Miranda's hand over the exposed part of Andy's breast. Miranda and Andy did not move. At that moment they were the only two people in the room. No Anne, no lights, no cameras. Just their love. Andy found an edge to the paper and began to rip it off. As she pulled the paper off Miranda came the rest of the way down the stairs and stood beside her. Both women gasped. Andy grabbed hold of Miranda's arm she felt light headed. Miranda's fingers went to her mouth as she breathed in deeply. Before them was two people that just glowed. They were both smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. Their hands caressed the others body suggestively and lovingly. Miranda continued to have one hand on Andy's exposed section of breast and the other on her upper arm as if she had been stroking it. Andy was caressing Miranda's face with one hand and the other was draped over her hip and buttock. Somehow the picture told the whole story. Now both women knew, their love for each other was special. "OH MY GOD, how did she do it?" Andy barely whispered. Miranda had tears sliding down her cheeks. Miranda laid her head on Andréa's shoulder. "She didn't. It was us. Natural."

That night the two women laid in each other's arms, warm, protected, and very much loved by each other. It was all so natural.


	35. John

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next two weeks at Runway was status quo. Everyone was rushing making the final touches on Stella's issue. Miranda was having a hard time writing the editor's note this month. She looked at the picture Anne had taken of Andréa and her for this page. It would be the first time that someone would be gracing the page with Miranda. After this issue Miranda and Andréa would be out to the whole world. She still needed to talk to Emily about this. Emily needed to find a replacement for herself and get her trained so she could begin to train with Nigel. So much was happening. Miranda smiled and she was not afraid of it. She could not wait to have more free time for the girls and Andréa. "Emily." Emily jumped up and was in the inner office with notebook and pen ready to take notes. "Call HR it is time for you to find your replacement. That's all." Miranda flipped her hands, and Emily turned grinning from ear to ear.

Miranda finally knew what she wanted to write. She took down all her thoughts in long hand. It came quickly and easily.

"I have been in fashion it seems my entire life. It has always been a fascination for me. This last couple of months have shown me what it is that intrigues me about it. Fashion is an art form. Designers use the human body as a canvas and cloth as the paint. The lucky designers can see the picture on the canvas even before they sketch the gown. This is why couture is exclusive, distinctive and rare. The photographer is able to show the world the designer's vision. They can bring out the emotion, sexualism and love out of the body showcasing the gown. It is not the gown but the person and the gown that causes people to turn. It is the union of the two because without one there would not be a whole. The feel and sensation of high-quality material caresses a body's skin making it tingle and feel alive like the touch of a lovers kiss. This issue is dedicated to Stella McCartney and Anne Leibovitz that make this come true. Also to the models who make the gowns come alive with these passions."

Miranda read it over, she was satisfied. "Emily." She handed over the sealed envelope to take to the printer. These envelopes were never opened until they were ready to print the issue. No one ever saw it except for Miranda of course until the issue came out.

Andy's article just poured out on the page. She was having the time of her life. Interviews with Chris and Maxine went so well. It was astonishing how their courtship had mirrored her and Miranda. She just hoped Miranda would approve of it. Andy had to call and talk to her parents before this issue went out. She knew they would not be happy but she owed it to them. In less than one month the world would know about her and Miranda. God she loved that woman. Andy smiled.

Nigel was having a hell of a time picking out which pictures would be show cased. Thank god he had the cover and Miranda had agreed. Emily was going to be pissed and Six was going to pass out when they saw it. The mixture of the gold gown, deep brown eyes and glorious long locks of brown hair was mind-blowing. Andy had the perfect curves to showcase everything, and the look on her face … how did Anne capture it? Nigel knew Six was looking at Miranda at the time this picture was taken. The sparkle of her eyes and radiating skin told the whole story. Nigel was the only one besides Miranda and Six that knew this issue would present their love for each other to the world. He just hoped they would not be hurt.

Emily was having a hard time picking out her replacement. She knew if she could not get the right person she would never become head of the Art Department. Every girl she interviewed was … well … stupid. She looked down at her paper and stared. What was Human Resources' up to now? John Lang? A man? Emily's head jerked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Emily's mouth fell open and she could not speak. Standing in front of her was a gorgeous looking specimen of a man dressed in Armani. Last session Armani but he looked good. If Emily had not been taken by the Head of the Makeup Department Serena, she would seriously have thought about converting.

"Please sit down. Mr. Lang. Can you tell me what makes you think you would be a good match for this position?" John smiled and held out his hand to shake with Emily. She just stared at him. He quickly settled into the chair opposite Emily. "That is easy. This is the dream job in fashion." Emily laughed. "Yes, women's fashion. You do know you would be working for The Miranda Priestly. She has never had a male assistant." "So because I am male I could not possible do a good job? Are not most female fashion designers male? I have a Master's Degree in Art and Design. Asking me anything about the fashion industry." "Good god another college educated assistant what was the world coming to?" "Excuse me?" "Nothing." Emily perused John's file. She had to admit he sound good on paper and was easy on the eyes. Would Miranda welcome a male assistant? She did not have much to lose all the other applicants were worthless, and Miranda did say it was her choice. "O.K. you're hired. Stop by the Human resource desk on the way out so you can pick up a phone. I expect you to turn the phone on as soon as you get it and never turn it off. You will be here tomorrow by seven AM." John smiled, Stood up and held out his hand. Emily just glared at him. "Uhm … yes … O.K. thank you." He turned and left. Too bad Nigel was not going to be around he would have fun trying to catch this one.

_**Miranda and a male assistant?**_


	36. Andy calls her parents

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Miranda had to hire someone to hang the picture of her and Andréa in their bedroom. The two men who showed up took one look at it and turned bright red. Miranda just smirked. They took away the large screen TV that Stephen had insisted on mounting on the wall across from the bed and replaced it with the picture. Miranda nodded. It was perfect. She loved the idea of lying in bed and being able to stare at her and Andréa in that position. Miranda had the TV mounted inside a cabinet that with the push of a button would rise the TV up in order to view it. The cabinet was placed at the end of the bed. She wanted to make sure the girls had something to watch when they wanted to come and cuddle with their Moms.

Miranda became still. She never even considered this before. What if the children wanted to come and cuddle? Would they feel comfortable with Andréa in the bed? Would Andréa feel comfortable with them in the bed? God, she did not even know how she would feel about this. It had never been an issue when Stephen was here. The girls had never wanted to snuggle with Stephen in the bed. Miranda had always gone to one of the girls rooms when they needed her. And within a year of the marriage Stephen was sleeping in the guest room so it did not matter. Well, Miranda would never allow Andréa to sleep in the guest room again.

Just then the two girls ran into the bedroom. Miranda shook her head. Why were they always running? It was not like they had to travel a long distance to get from one place to the other in the house. And barging into her and Andréa's bedroom would have to stop. Miranda did not want to lock the door but she also did not want them barging into one of Andrea's and her love-making sessions.

"Wow!" Caroline exclaimed. "Yea, Wow." Cassidy chimed in. Miranda did not want to shelter the twins too much but maybe letting them see the picture was a little too much. "Yes wow is right." Miranda answered back waiting to see what the twins would say about it. "You guys look really happy. I don't remember seeing a picture of you and Daddy looking like that." "Does that upset you Caroline?" "No, you told us before that you and Daddy loved each other when you got married. I am glad you and Andy love each other." "You know we not only love each other but we love you two very much also." The girls put on their megawatt smile and nodded. "Girls have a seat we need to talk." There was a pause. Miranda was trying to figure out how she was going to approach this. "We have not talked about this before because I did not think about it. Now that Andréa sleeps in this bedroom too we need to talk about privacy." Cassidy rolled her eyes in the only way a Priestly could do. "Seriously Mother. We are old enough to know when you and Andy are in here alone that we need to knock first. Do you really think we would want to walk in on you and Andy having sex?" "Cassidy! Language!" "Sorry Mom." Miranda had to catch her breath after that exchange. "O.K. so just remember if that door is closed you must knock and then wait for either Andréa or I to welcome you in O.K?" "Yes." They both quipped.

"So, I have one more thing I want to discuss with the two of you. I want you to know that if you ever want to cuddle or need me in the middle of the night that you are still welcome to come into bed with me. That is unless you are uncomfortable with it." "Why would we be uncomfortable with it? Would Andy not want us to come in and cuddle?" "No. No. I am sure it would be fine with her. I just wanted to make sure you were O.K with it and know that it would be O.K." "O.K. fine." Cassidy and Caroline shrugged their shoulders. This time it was Miranda who rolled her eyes. It seemed she was worried about nothing.

That night Andy broke down and decided to call her parents and let them in on her news. Miranda promised to stay with her during the conversation. Miranda even decide to call the girl's Father after Andréa was done with her parents and let him in on the secret. It was going to be an interesting night.

Andy heard the phone ringing. She was scared shitless. She kept saying to herself, "Please don't answer. Please don't answer." "Hello, Andy?" "Hey Mom. How are you doing?" "Great sweetie how are you?" "I am feeling great Mom. In fact I have the best news for you and Daddy. Is Daddy there? Can you put the phone on speaker?" "News? Oh I am so excited Babe. Richard come up here. It's Andy. She has some great news for us. Hurry up!" "Hello peanut." Came the deep voice of Richard Sachs. Miranda grinned as she was listening in on the conversation. "Hi Daddy." "So Babe what is the great news?"

"I hope the two of you are sitting down. So, I have met someone. Well actually I have known this person for some months. And we have gotten close. Uhm very close." Miranda nudged her. "Mom … Dad … I am in love." "Oh Babe." "Are you back with Nate?" Andy sighed and closed her eyes. "NO I am not back with Nate. Mom … Dad … I am in love with Miranda." There was a long silence. Miranda put her arm around Andréa. "Go on," she encouraged. "Mom … Dad … are you there?" "Yes sweetie we are here. Miranda your boss Miranda?" "Well, she is not my boss anymore. I am working in the Writing Department now. You will be glad to hear my first article will be printed in Runway next month." "Oh, well … that is good to hear." Another long silence. "Mom … Daddy … I am so happy. Miranda is so special to me and so are her girls. You are going to love them when you meet them." "Meet them!" "Yes Daddy." "And when do you think that will be?" "Well, I don't know. We haven't really thought about it." She looked at Miranda with questioning eyes. Miranda grabbed a pen and paper. Would they be able to come to New York in (Miranda had to think about this) August? Andy relayed this to her parents. "August! Seems like a long time to wait … to meet." "My partner/girlfriend Daddy." "Yes." "We are pretty busy here, Daddy the first week of August we would be able to give you and Mom our undivided attention." Another long pause. "O.K. I guess if that is the only time." "Daddy? Is everything O.K?" "I don't know peanut. This is a lot to take in." "Daddy I really love her and she feels the same way about me. You will see. And it really isn't that far away. Mom?" "You're happy Babe?" "Yes Mom. I have never been so happy!" Anna could hear her Daughter smiling. "I am happy for you Sweetie. We would be glad to come meet … uhm … Miranda and her girls. We will make some arrangements and let you know when we will be there. O.K?" "Great Mom. That's great." "Good night Sweetie. Good night peanut." "Night Mom. Night Dad." Andy hung up the phone.

"Peanut?" Andy punched Miranda in the arm. "Now it's your turn. "Miranda cringed.

Miranda waited for the girl's Father to answer the phone. "Mark. Hello." "Miranda? What are you calling for? Are the girls O.K?" "Yes, yes Mark the girls are fine. I just have something to discuss with you." "Please do not tell me you are getting married again! Don't you think you have put our children through enough already?" Miranda took a deep breath. "I have not put them through any more than you have. You have no right to say that to me!" Andy cringed. She has never heard Miranda yell. "Fine. Fine. So what do you need to discuss with me?" "I want to let you know that I am seeing someone." "O.K." "Mark I am seeing Andréa Sachs, my ex assistant. I am actually doing more than seeing her. She has moved into the townhome." "YOU WHAT?" "Mark, yelling is not discussing." "What The Hell do you think you are doing? Our girls are living with you!" "I am quite aware of that Mark, and just so you know our girls love Andréa. And I did ask them if they were O.K. with it before she moved in. They are happy for us." There was silence. "Good god Miranda. Is this for real?" "Yes very much so. Mark I have never been so happy. I have never felt so loved." "Even more than when you were with me?" Another silence. Miranda could feel the tears coming. "Yes Mark, more than I loved you." Andréa had her arms around Miranda. "She makes me feel safe Mark, and so very loved. Even the girls see it." Miranda heard Mark let out a deep breath. "God Miranda I do not know what to say. I hope this is real. The girls cannot go through another break up." "I do not plan on breaking up with her." "Miranda? Are you crying? Jeez Miranda I am sorry … it's … just a lot to deal with. I did not even know you were interested in women. If I would have known that we could have had a three-way when we were married." Miranda laughed. "Neither did I." "Look Miranda I hope your happy for many reasons. I guess I am just jealous. I guess I still love you." "Mark, I will always love you for our girls you gave me, and you always could make me laugh." Mark smiled. "I am glad you told me Miranda." "Thanks Mark." Miranda hung up. Andy turned Miranda toward her and kissed her passionately on the lips.


	37. Nigel meets John

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next morning Miranda was introduced to Emily's replacement at the elevators as she was getting off. She was spewing orders to Emily as they marched down the hall way. "Emily, why in god's name is that man following us around?" "Oh … Uhm … Miranda this is who will be my replacement." Miranda stopped dead in her tracks. "Excuse me?" "John, ma'am. My name is John and I …" Miranda glared at him then Emily. Miranda marched into her inner office leaving Emily and John standing in the hallway. "Emily. Door." Oh god Emily knew this was the end. She turned to John. "You just had to speak didn't you?" She ran to Miranda's door then tried to casually walk into the inner sanctum. "Yes Miranda." Miranda glared at her. "He is the best candidate. He has a college degree in Art and Design. He already knows a lot about the fashion industry. He is a fast learner." "So it seems since he is already talking to me like I am his best friend. Either he is not a fast learner or you are not teaching him right. That's all." Emily turned and ran. "Coffee."

"Get Nigel." "Does she give orders like that all the time?" Emily just glared at John. Emily picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers. "She wants you now." Within a few minutes Nigel came sauntering into the Dragon's Lair. He started past Emily's desk when he stopped dead. Turning slowly Nigel arched an eyebrow at Emily. She glared at John. "My replacement if Miranda does not fire him today." Nigel started laughing. He stuck out his hand to John. "Nigel, Head of the Art Department." Emily sat in shock. "She's waiting for you!"

Nigel smiled and walked into the inner sanctum. "Head of the Art Department? I thought that was where you are going?" Emily continued to glare at John and rolled her eyes.

Nigel walked over to Miranda's desk. "For me?" Miranda shot fire at him. "Door." Nigel turned to shut the door. "A man. She hired a bloody man." "You haven't told her I was going to take over as Editor in Chief." "No I have not." She growled. "Miranda what is wrong with her hiring a man? Do you not trust me to take care of your baby? You know I care about Runway just as much as you do." Miranda stood up and started pacing in front of the window. "Oh no. You're pacing in front of the window." Miranda whipped around. Nigel smiled. "You always do that when you're worried. So tell me what's wrong?" "Two men heading up Runway? I just never thought. To tell you the truth I was concerned about putting a man to lead Runway, but you were right. You love Runway as much as I do. She is our babe. You are the best choice to replace me." "Well, give Emily's man a chance. Only you are not going to be able to call him Emily." "Says who?" Nigel broke out laughing and Miranda just had to grin. Her life was so topsy-turvy. Nigel looked out at Emily's desk again. "Besides he is gorgeous!" "Nigel! That's all. "Nigel strolled out of the office with a huge grin on his face. "Nice to meet you John I am sure we will get along just fine."

Emily watched Nigel leave, and just what did he mean by that comment?


	38. Miranda and Andy are out

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The day the new Stella McCartney issue came out Emily started in the Art Department and it was John's first day without Emily in the Dragon's Lair. In anticipation of the demand for this issue additional copies were printed. When Miranda arrived at work John was waiting for her at the elevator. Miranda could not wrap her head around this and she had forgot all the orders she had for him. It was a quite walk to the inner office. The savior of the day, steaming hot coffee waiting for her and Stella's issue sitting top center of her stack of newspapers and magazines. "Emil … oh lord what was your name again?" "John Ma'a ... I mean Miranda." Miranda glared at him, fire burning in her eyes. "I want copies of this sent to those people." "Uhm … wh?" Miranda shot fireballs at him. John turned and ran. He did not even sit before he was on the phone to Emily.

Miranda's private phone rang. It was Nigel. "Do not and I mean do not scare my boy off." Miranda laughed and hung up the phone.

The issue was making records. Comments about it was airing on every TV station. Miranda walked out of her office past through the outer sanctum magazine in hand. John just sat open-mouthed at the desk. Miranda smirked. "Coffee" Andréa's replacement was up and down the stairs before John could blink.

Miranda walked into the Writing Department and everyone scattered. She walked into Andréa's office with a huge smile on her face. Miranda shut the door behind her. Andy looked up. Miranda laid the magazine on the desk in front of Andréa. "I was too scared to look at it. Is it good?" "Look." Andy lowered her eyes and gasped. "OH MY GOD, Miranda." Andréa was hyperventilating. "Sweetheart this picture is going to make this issue the best seller in the history of Runway." Andy ran her fingers over the cover. Miranda walked around the desk, leaned over Andréa's shoulder, and kissed her on the cheek. "You are the most striking person I have ever put on the front of this magazine." "You did not tell me that you were going to put me on the cover." "Sweetheart I had to, and I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you not like it?" Miranda was getting worried. Andy was shaking. "No, I like it. I never thought I could look so good." "Sweetheart, you are shaking. What is wrong?" "I don't know. Scared. This is a lot. The cover, the story."

Miranda stopped she did not even think. She was stupid. She did not even think that all this at once would scare Andréa. She wrapped her arms around Andréa and whispered into her ear. "I am sorry. Sweetheart I am so sorry. I did not mean to … I was so proud of you, and the picture was perfect for the cover. Andréa I want you to know I will be with you. Right by your side. We will go home together tonight. You will not be alone to confront the media. I am sorry again, you know they will be out there. I imagine they are already starting to pile up out front." Andy laid her head back on Miranda's shoulder. "I am so glad you are here." Miranda kissed Andréa on the cheek. "I hate to do this to you but I do have work to do. I have a meeting with Irv. He has probably pissed his pants by now." Andy laughed. She patted Miranda's hand and smiled. "I'll be O.K." Miranda gave her one more kiss and started to walk out. "You need to look at the whole thing. It is amazing."

Andy opened the magazine to the editorial page. Andy was sitting in a director's chair, and Miranda was standing beside her. Miranda's right and Andy's left arm and fingers were entwined. They looked at each other with just the sweetest of smiles. For once Miranda did not have to force the smile. Andy was amazed. How did Anne manage to make one picture look so professional and yet so sensual?

Miranda got back to her desk picked up the coffee cup and took a long sip. Thank god it was scalding. She looked out the window. Yep, they were already lining up out front and there is Irv just now getting to work. They were mauling him. Miranda smirked he probably did not even know why. She turned and headed to his office.

Miranda ran into Nigel in the hall. He had a copy of the issue in his arms and he was grinning wildly. "Off to see if my boy is still alive." Miranda just shook her head.

Miranda made it to the office before Irv did. "It is about time you made it to work Irv." He growled at her. Miranda followed him into the office. She smiled at the secretary as she walked by. Miranda did not miss that the secretary was reading Runway.

"Do you have anything to do with that mess out there?" "Maybe you should have read a copy of the mockup before it went to print." Irv glared at her. "Well are you going to tell me?" "Well, this issue has already sold as many copies as the last Stella issue did. It is on its way to being the bestselling issue of Runway ever. Then again it might be the story written by Andréa Sachs that goes along with Stella's lay out." Irv eyed Miranda. "And what is so good about this story?" Miranda grinned. "It announces that the two of us are lovers." Miranda walked out leaving Irv left to pick his chin up off the floor. Irv's secretary gave her the thumbs up as she walked by. Miranda arched an eyebrow.

The phones rang off the hook all day. Emily had to come back to help answer them all. Miranda received several calls from Andréa that day. She had seen the whole issue and gushed about it to Miranda. Miranda was glad Andréa was starting to calm down. She received numerous text's saying "I love you." Chris called her private line and cursed her. Chris had to go home because she could not get any work done at the hospital due to all the calls. Miranda laughed and said, "You are welcome." Miranda was anxious to get home then come back tomorrow and get back to work.

Miranda collected Andréa when it was time to go home. "Andréa, Roy is waiting with the car and if you want to you can go right to it when we leave. I need to stop and make nice, nice with the press." Andy thought. "No. I am not going to hide. I am proud of my picture, of my article, and most of all proud to be your love." Andy smiled. Miranda pulled Andy close to her and kissed her lips. The two women headed out the building holding hands. They both stopped where security had the press fenced off from the building. Both women were smiling and answering questions. Cameras were everywhere. After a few minutes Roy signaled security and they all went over to the women and ushered them to the car. They fell into the car exhausted. "I forget how mentally draining this can be." Miranda smiled. "You did a great job. I hate to say this but there will be more at the townhome. I do not acknowledge them there. I am asking that you do not either. Work is work and home is our private life." Andy smiled at Miranda. "God I love you."

The issue on Stella did just what Miranda had predicted. Runway was safe to run as usual for the time being. The press they received from the layout and Andy's article was going to keep them at number one for a long time. Yes there was bad remarks made about Miranda and Andy but they did not have a foot to stand on. There were gays and lesbians all over the fashion industry and anyone that counted had no issue with the new couple. In fact people left many congratulations for them. John was settling in. Miranda rarely had to glare at him anymore. Andy wrote another article on John the first man to be assistant to The Miranda Priestly Empire. This seemed to garner more scorn and conflict then Miranda coming out of the closet.


	39. Children

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

It had been weeks since Miranda and Andy had gone to Chris and Maxine's for dinner and Andy thought it was time to invite them to the townhome. Miranda agreed. She sent a note to Chris and Maxine with Bonnie at her next chemotherapy treatment. Miranda was so glad for Bonnie that her treatments were going well. They would soon be finished and Miranda had promised they would go to Scotland before her surgery. Miranda pulled her phone out, and dialed. "Make arrangements for my entire family to go to Scotland the middle of June, two weeks. We will need something close to South Queensferry." Miranda ended the call.

Chris and Maxine would be at the townhome in a half an hour and Andy was pacing in the bedroom. "Andréa, why are you so nervous? Chris and Maxine are friends. We had a very pleasant time with them at their home. This should be no different." "But it is different Miranda they are coming to our home." Miranda walked over to Andréa and smiled. "What?" "Andy that was the first time you called this our home. You think of this as your home now too?" Andy thought for a moment. "I guess I do." Miranda planted a kiss on her lips. "Now redo your lipstick and come downstairs they will be here any minute."

Miranda opened the door when Chris and Maxine arrived. "Welcome ladies. Come on in." The four ladies were able to exchange pecks on the cheeks before two wild red heads came running down the stairs followed by Bonnie. "Hi!" The girls shouted. "Caroline, Cassidy is that any way to act when company is here?" "Sorry Mom." They chimed. "Chris, Maxine these two elephants are our girls Caroline and Cassidy." Andy squeezed Miranda's hand. "Yes my love?" Andy smiled brightly. "Our girls?" "Well yes. When you agreed to move in here you agreed to everything in this home." Chris and Maxine laughed. "Now Chris you know Bonnie, but Maxine this is my baby sister." "Nice to meet you Bonnie."

Ladies follow us into the living room we can have a few appetizers and drinks before we eat. "Miranda, your home is beautiful." "Thank you Maxine." They spent a few minutes catching up on what everyone had been up to in the past few weeks. Maxine could not stop talking about the modeling session and Runway. Chris leaned over to Miranda, "That photo that the photographer sent us was amazing. I don't know how she did it. We had it hung up in the bedroom." Miranda smiled that is where we put ours, you will have to come see it after dinner. The girls monopolized the conversation at dinner. Maxine and Chris were thrilled to hear all their stories. After dinner Miranda shooed the girls up to their room to do homework and then to get ready for bed. Bonnie also said her good nights to go to bed.

Chris went over to her looking concerned. "Are you feeling O.K?" Bonnie smiled, "Oh yes, Miranda has this huge library and I plan on reading every book before I go back to Scotland." "You are from Scotland?" Maxine was just amazed once again about Miranda's life. Bonnie nodded. "After I have recovered from my last round of chemotherapy we are going over for a visit." "You are?" Andy questioned. "Oh Andrea, with everything going on I forgot to tell you. I hope it is O.K. with you if we go meet my family?" Miranda looked pleadingly. Andy kissed Miranda on the cheek. "I can't wait."

Miranda led the women up the stairs into the bedroom. When the women saw the picture they gasped. "OH MY GOD it is … so … OH MY GOD!" Miranda and Andy smiled. "Yes … makes you speechless does it not?" Miranda led the women back down to the living room and offered some after dinner drinks. Maxine once again declined. Miranda was a bit confused. She knew Maxine had drinks when they were over at their place. "Maxine is there something else you would like? I have a large variety. I can open anything." "Oh no Miranda, thank you very much but I just am not drinking right now." Maxine looked at Chris and Chris smiled. "Go ahead." Maxine was beaming, glowing. "We're pregnant." "What she meant to say was she is pregnant." Andy jumped up. "OH MY GOD, that is fantastic. A baby! You must be so excite!" "We are." Chris took Maxine's hand and gave it a squeeze. Andy was still jumping up and down. "We need to have a shower and go baby clothes shopping." "Oh I would love that Andy." Miranda sat quietly and observed Andy. Chris saw Miranda studying Andy. She knew exactly what Miranda was thinking.

Chris stood up. "Well I hate to say this but I have early rounds tomorrow so we should be going. Once again Miranda, Andy we had a great time. We will have to do this again soon." Andy and Maxine walked ahead of Chris and Miranda still talking about babies. "You do need to talk this over with her." Miranda looked at Andréa and then Chris. "It just never occurred to me." "Do you want more children?" "I do not know. I never thought about it because I am too old to have them. I never thought about Andréa having them." "From what we just observed I would say that is a yes."

After the two women left Andy and Miranda went upstairs to go to bed. "I am going to tuck the girls in." Miranda was as some might say out in left field. As she tucked the girls in and kissed them she thought. Do I want more children? I am too old to start over, but it would be Andréa being the mother this time. Miranda knew that was a lie. If Andréa had children Miranda would be just as much a mother as Andréa would be. Andréa was already tucked into bed when Miranda walked in. Miranda did not say anything just went about her business getting ready for bed. When she was finished she crawled into bed, kissed Andréa on the forehead and turned, she was going to try to go to sleep.

"Miranda? Is everything O.K?" There was a short pause. Without turning Miranda asked. "Andréa do you want to have children?" "Miranda we already have children." Miranda turned around. "No I mean do you want to have your own children?" Andy caressed Miranda's face. "I don't know." "You were so excited when Maxine announced she was pregnant I thought maybe you would want to." Andy chewed on her cheek. "Miranda I am perfectly happy helping you raise your girls." "Andréa, please I asked you a question, please give me an answer." "Uhm … yes … but I know you probably do not want to go through that again and I am happy with the family we have." "Andréa, I want to have children with you." And at that moment Miranda knew she really did want to have children with Andréa. Andy was beaming. "Really? You would really be O.K. with that?" Miranda smiled. "Yes, I would really be O.K. with it if that is what you desired." Andy grin grew even wider if that was possible. The kiss she gave Miranda that night sealed it. They were going to be a big family.


	40. Patricia

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

**I had to merge some of my chapters so this one is a bit long. Also just to clear up some issues from comments made. I hope this helps. I started out this being just one story, but as I got further into it I realized it would be too big for one. Every time I sit to write more and more just comes pouring out. So the end of this story will not be the END. As for showing what makes up Miranda I have slowly done that through the story as I believe Miranda would have allowed it to come out. I do not believe she would release all her skeletons at once. As for the clichés from the movie that is part of the fun writing the story. As for Andy getting pregnant, well she is young, and most young women at one point or another want to have a baby and in my story both her and Miranda want her to have a baby. If you continue to read my story you will see a slightly different story line with the pregnancy. I admit my story is mushy and I like it that way. :) For those of you who continue to enjoy it thanks for following. Keep the comments coming. I am loving everyone's thoughts except for telling me to stop up dating. That is just plain rude. Not everyone is going to like every story, I know I have not liked every story I have read on here, so I just do not keep reading it. but I would never discourage anyone from writing.**

Miranda awakened cloaked in two warm loving arms and an intoxicating vanilla sent. She could not help but smile. She was truly in love and she was enjoying it fully. She looked at the clock and frowned. If she did not get up now she would be late for work. It was going to be both an early and late day. She lifted the arm draped over her hip and slipped out of bed. She leaned over and kissed the cheek of the person whose warm arms and intoxicating smell belonged to. She put on the silk robe that had been dropped on the floor last night. After her shower and putting on her face she went to check on the girls as she always did.

She quietly pushed the door to Caroline's room open. When she looked in she frowned and shook her head. How many times had she told the girls Patricia could not sleep on the beds. They had beds for her in all the rooms, and Patricia had been trained to sleep on them. Miranda was puzzled. It had been a long time since she had found Patricia in one of the girl's beds. It usually only happened when the twins were stressed or upset. They had not been that way since Andréa had moved in. She could not think of what might be bothering Caroline now. She had not voiced anything to Miranda or Andrea that she knew of, and she seemed happy and cheerful the past few days.

Miranda walked over to the end of the bed to shoo Patricia off. Strange the dog did not awaken with Miranda's approach. The dog was always acutely aware of everything going on in the house even when she was asleep. Miranda placed her hand on Patricia's hindquarters and froze. She snatched her hand back and covered her mouth. "Mom? What are you doing?" Miranda looked at Caroline. The girl was rubbing at her eyes and yawning. Miranda looked over at her daughter not knowing what to say. "Mom?" Caroline looked at her Mother puzzled, then looked down at where Patricia was lying. "Mom, I swear I did not know she was on my bed." Caroline looked back at Patricia. She flipped the covers off and slowly climbed to the end of her bed. "Patricia. Patricia!" Caroline reached out her hand but before she touched the family pet Miranda grabbed it. Caroline let out a blood curdling scream. "NO!"

Miranda quickly gathered the young girl up in her arms and hung on for dear life. The girl struggled. "Let me go! I have to wake her up! Let me go!" She was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Bobbsey, Bobbsey. Shhhh. I'm here." Caroline grabbed Miranda around the neck and hid her face in the crook of Miranda's neck. Miranda did not know what to do so she held Caroline tight and climbed into the bed. Miranda sat up against the headboard rocking Caroline in her arms. Large tears stung Miranda's eyes and ran down her face into her daughter's hair.

Andy sat straight up in bed. What the hell!? Not finding Miranda in bed with her she jump out grabbed a robe and ran out of the room. Hearing Caroline's voice she ran to her room. Standing in the door way she saw Miranda rocking the girl while sitting on the bed. Thinking the girl just had a bad dream she was about to turn until she saw the tears falling from Miranda's eyes. Miranda nodded her head toward the huge ball of fur at the end of Caroline's bed and Andy froze.

Standing in the doorway at the other end of the room was another small figure. She also saw her Mother motion toward the end of the bed. Slowly she walked toward the bundle of fur and reached out her hand. "Mommy, Patricia is cold." Miranda could not stand it and closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall and now she too was sobbing. "Mommy did Patricia hurt?" Miranda opened her eyes once again to see Andréa walk over to the small child, and kneeled down next to her. Andy reached out her arms and gathered Cassidy into them. "No little one she did not hurt." Cassidy looked at Andy and nodded then wrapped her skinny little legs around Andy's waist and her arms around Andy's neck, almost strangling her. Cassidy's body shook and Andy could feel the warm tears fall against her neck. Andy slowly talked into Cassidy's ear. "Shhhh, I'm here."

Andy stood up tears streaming down her face. She carried the small child to the head of the bed, and climbed in next to Miranda. She knew the twins needed to be close at a time like this. As soon as Andy settled in next to Miranda the girl's arms reached out and their fingers intertwined. Miranda knew they were talking. Andy took one arm and stretched it around Miranda's shoulders. Miranda laid her head against Andréa's shoulder. At some time Bonnie had entered the room and seeing the scene in front of her settled herself in near the others placing a hand on the backs of the small girls. The family stayed like this for a while. Soon the tears had all dried up. The twins were still clinging to each other and to their Moms.

Andy took a deep breath removed her arm from around Miranda and pried Cassidy from her body. She settled the small child down next to Miranda as she climbed out of bed. She kissed Miranda's cheek and the tops of both girls' heads. "I'm going to make some calls." Miranda while still hanging onto Caroline with one arm gathered Cassidy into the other, nodded to Andréa.

Andy slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs. Spotting Patricia's bed in the study she noted the pink blanket and furry yellow duck that was a favorite of the dog. She went over and picked it up. Holding it to her nose she inhaled deeply. Hot tears once again nipped at her face. She turned and with the objects in her arms went back to Caroline's bedroom. There she laid the duck next to Patricia's head and covered her with the pink blanket. She looked over at the two women and two children sitting on the bed. Miranda looked at her and gave a small smile. "Thank you." She mouthed to Andréa.

Andy left once again and retrieved her phone. Her first call was to the new "Emily". Andy had no idea what his real name was as Miranda never told her. "Miranda will not be in today. Reschedule what you can. Have Roy stop by the townhome to pick up The Book. Notify Emily and Nigel to deal with as much as they can. Tell them I will call them later." "But …" "That's all." Andy ended the call. The second call went to Patricia's vet. Andy relayed to her what had happened. She told Andy she was on her way. Not knowing how Miranda and the girls would deal with Patricia's passing Andy phoned Miranda's private physician and the girl's pediatrician. Both informed Andy they would come to the townhome immediately.

Andy paced in the kitchen not knowing what to do. "They are devastated. I have never seen them this upset. I don't know what to do for them." Andy jumped holding her hands to her chest. "Bonnie, you scared me. Patricia was more was like a sibling to the twins, and to Miranda it was like another child though she would never admit it. Patricia was their constant for the last ten years. She was their protector and their confidant. The girls grew up with her."

There was a rap at the front door. Andy turned and went to answer it. It was Patricia's vet. "Come in. Patricia is upstairs in one of the girl's bedroom." Andy hung the vet's coat up in the foyer's closet and led her up to the second floor landing, down the hall and into Caroline's room. The vet acknowledged Miranda but did not say anything as both girls had fallen back to sleep in Miranda's arms. Tears stained the faces of all three sitting in the bed. The vet went to examine Patricia then went back to Andy and said something to her.

Andy nodded then walked over to Miranda and the small girls. She leaned close to Miranda, "The vet will take her to the clinic until we decide what to do." Tears formed once again in Miranda's eyes as she nodded. Andy could not stand to see Miranda hurting so and caressed her face with her fingertips placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "We should waken the twins so they can say goodbye." Miranda swallowed and nodded. Andy placed her hands on the backs of the two girls. "Cassidy, Caroline, girls." "Bobbseys, girls you need to wake up. Girls it is time to say good-bye to Patricia."

The girls slowly lifted their heads first looking at Miranda and then Andy. Andy rubbed their backs and gave each one a kiss on the forehead. They looked over at the vet. "Are you going to take Patricia?" Miranda hugged Cassidy. The vet stepped forward. "Yes, I will take care of her at the clinic until your Mom's can make arrangements for her." Cassidy looked at Miranda. "What arrangements?" Miranda took a deep breath and looked pleadingly at Andy.

"We need to decide how we want to celebrate Patricia's life. It will be our last goodbye to her. We will want to make it really special. That will take some planning. So Patricia's doctor will take care of her for us until we decide that. O.K? Remember how good she took care of Patricia when she was alive?" The girls nodded their heads. "Well, that is why we can trust her to take care of her now." "Why did she die?" Caroline's voiced cracked. The vet carefully answered. "It may not seem like it but in doggy years she was very old. She lived even longer than most Saint Bernard's do. I am sure it is because you all took such good care of her and loved her so much." Caroline's eyes brightened. "You do?" "Yes I firmly believe that." "O.K. you can take Patricia but I want to say goodbye first." "Of course you can."

Caroline crawled out of Miranda's arms and down to the foot of the bed. She laid down next to Patricia and laid an arm over her. "Patricia you're going to go with your doctor. It will be O.K. You like her. Remember she gave you treats every time you needed to have a shot? You can even take your duck and blanket with you." She turned her head to Andy. "Right Mom?" Andy nodded. Caroline looked at Cassidy. "Come tell Patricia she will be safe with the doctor." Cassidy went next to her sister and laid her head on Patricia's body, and sobbed.

Miranda was dying inside. She had not felt this bad since the time she thought she had lost Andréa. She could not take seeing her children so sad, so heartbroken. Her normally shining bright deep blue eyes were dull and grey. She had wrapped her arms around her middle and sobbed. Andy looked at Miranda, then the girls, then back at Miranda. "OH MY GOD, what am I going to do?" she said to herself not knowing which one to comfort first.

The girls looked up hearing their Mother crying. They grabbed each other's hand and inched their way back to Miranda. They encircled their arms around her and buried their heads on either side of Miranda's neck. "Mommy, its O.K. Patricia isn't hurting and the doctor said she would keep her safe for us." She looked at the vet then at Andy. "Right?" Andy smiled, she was so proud of the girls. "Yes, that is right." Andy went over to the three most important people in her life. "Is it O.K. for Patricia to go with the vet now?" All three nodded. Andy turned around and nodded to the vet. The vet gathered Patricia up in her arms and wrapped the blanket around her, turned and carried her out of the room. Andy was amazed as Patricia was not a small dog.

Bonnie was waiting downstairs and could not help but stare with mouth opened wide as she watch the vet come down the stairs. The vet just smiled. "I lift weights. Could you please get the door for me?" Bonnie still stunned just nodded and opened the door.

After the vet had left Bonnie fixed some breakfast for the grieving family. Scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee for the ladies, and orange juice for the girls. She placed everything on a tray and took it up to Caroline's room where she knew she would still find them all cuddled together on the bed. She walked in, the family talking among themselves. Miranda was talking, Andy had a smile on her face and Caroline & Cassidy were laughing. "Next thing I knew Patricia had Stephen flat on his back in the front hall. She was growling and bearing her teeth at him. I guess I should have listened to her." Andy's head turned toward Bonnie. "I thought I smelled something good." Then her stomach growled. Miranda and the girls burst out laughing. Bonnie brought the food to the family. "I figured you all would be hungry." She sat the tray down on the bed and then turned to walk away. "Aunt Bonnie where are you going? Aren't you going to eat with us?" Both girls chimed in together. "I think this should be family time." "But you are family." "The girls are right sis. Sit and join us." The family sat in silence and ate. Caroline broke the silence. "What will happen to Patricia now?" Miranda took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was the question she was dreading.

"Well, this is what we need to discuss and decide. Do we want to bury her? If we do where should we bury her? A pet cemetery, or here in the back yard? Should we cremate her?" Andy turned and picked up some pamphlets off the bedside table. Patricia's doctor left these for us. She laid them on the serving tray. There are names of pet cemeteries and pictures of different urns if we decide to cremate her.

Bonnie picked up one of the pamphlets. As she unfolded it tears began to slowly run down her face. Her grief wasn't for Patricia. She like the dog but was not that attached to her. Her grief was for herself as she wondered if sometime in the near future Miranda would be contemplating these question in relationship to her. Miranda teared up and laid a hand over Bonnie's. "Don't." Miranda could barely whisper. Andy wrapped a hand around Miranda's shoulder, and the girls once again entwined their fingers.

Bonnie looked up and tried to smile. She turned the pamphlet so all could see. This is nice. On the page were gold lockets. The lockets were delicately engraved with flowers and vines. They hung on delicate gold chains. "You could cremate Patricia and place a small bit of her inside then she would be with all of you all the time. You could spread the rest of her ashes some where she loved to be." Bonnie looked up at the family and smiled at Miranda. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Mom?" Both girls questioned.

Miranda looked toward Andrea for support. Andy nodded. Miranda looked at the girls. "If this is what you want … then O.K. Very little will fit into those lockets so what do were do with the rest of her ashes?" The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Central Park!" Both screamed out at once. Miranda inhaled deeply. She knew this was illegal, but she guessed if it was not announced and they did not make a spectacle of it they could pull it off. She looked at the girls and nodded. The twins screamed "Yea!" and jumped into Miranda's lap and hugged her tight. Andy and Bonnie smiled as they looked on.

Andy got up and kissed Miranda's cheek. I need to make some calls. Miranda nodded.

Andy called the girls school and explained that the girls would be absent today and tomorrow for sure. She then called Miranda's assistant again informed him Miranda would not be at work tomorrow either. Andy then called her boss to inform her of the need to be off due to a death in the family. Andy then called Nigel. "Nigel it is all so sad. They are so heartbroken. I don't know what to do for them." "Be you Six. Just be there for them. I am sure you being there is a great comfort to them." "Thank you Nigel." She hung up the phone.

The next call was the hardest. "Yes, this is Andy Sachs. I am calling about Patricia Priestly. Yes, the family has decided to cremate her. Place ashes into four of the gold lockets then place the rest of the ashes into a plain box. Yes I am sure. I want to pick them up tomorrow morning. I don't care. This is Miranda Priestly's family pet everything will be ready by tomorrow morning!" Andy hung up. "Now who's the Dragon Lady?" Andy jumped. "I had to, they wanted to keep us waiting a whole week! No one does that to my girls! Besides I learned from the best." Miranda smiled and hugged Andrea.

That day was like a fog. The twins had fallen back to sleep in Caroline's bed. Andy had gone to take a shower. Miranda paced the living room. Going from picture to picture with Patricia in it. Each picture she would run a finger over Patricia remembering when it was taken. She was so mad at the girl's Father the day he brought her home. She had just found out she was having twins and here he comes with this huge ball of fur.

Patricia was only sixteen weeks old. She cried every night they put her in the crate. One night Miranda sat down with the pup and had a heart to heart talk with it. "O.K. I get it you do not like the crate and I need to get some sleep. Miranda pointed to a doggie bed. If I do not put you in the crate then you have to sleep on your bed. No piddles on the floor in the middle of the night!" She shook her finger at the puppy and it tried to bite it. "If I step into any accidents from you, you are out of here. Do you understand?" The dog twisted its head. Miranda rolled her eyes. That night she placed the dog in the bed. The next morning Miranda awoke after a full night's sleep and there lying in the bed was a sleeping pup.

The feel of four small arms wrapping around her waist brought Miranda back to the present. "Can we take a walk in the park? We want to get out of here." Miranda wrapped her arms around the girls. "Of course my loves. Go see if Andréa and Bonnie would like to go along I will meet you at the front door. The two girls came down the stairs without either Andréa or Bonnie. "Bonnie said she was too tired and Andy said she had some things to do." "O.K. I guess it is just three of us"

While Miranda and the girls were gone Andy called Miranda's favorite jeweler. She had a long discussion with him and was pleased that he would be able to have her order ready by the next morning.

Miranda and the girls walked for hours. They would stop here and there for a snack or drinks. They came upon a pet store and Miranda cringed. The Girls looked at the animals through the front window. Miranda saw Caroline crying and she knelt down to hug her. "Oh Bobbsey, I know … I miss her so much too. Do you want to go in and see the animals?" Caroline shook her head and sniffed. "Can we go back home now?" Miranda nodded. "Shall we Cassidy?" Cassidy held out her hand and the three Priestly's turned and headed for home hand in hand.

Miranda and Andy could not get the girls to eat much of anything the rest of the day. Andy was worried but Miranda knew it was because they were sad and it would not hurt them. They would soon be starving preteens again. That night as expected the girls ended up in Miranda and Andy's bed. Miranda knew it was going to be a long night. The girls seemed to have fallen asleep easily and Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. Not long after Miranda was awakened by a scream. "I'm sorry Patricia I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please come back. Please." Miranda jerked awake. There was Cassidy apparently still asleep sobbing uncontrollable while Andréa was trying to console her awake. Miranda reached over and took Cassidy into her arms. Miranda stroked Cassidy's hair hugging her close, rocking back and forth then started to sing to her:

Sleep, O babe, for the red-bee hums

The silent twilight's fall:

Aibheall from the Grey Rock comes

To wrap the world in thrall.

A leanbhan O, my child, my joy,

My love and heart's-desire,

The crickets sing you lullaby

Beside the dying fire.

Dusk is drawn, and the Green Man's Thorn

Is wreathed in rings of fog:

Siabhra sails his boat till morn

Upon the Starry Bog.

A leanbhan O, the pale half moon

Hath brimmed her cusp in dew,

And weeps to hear the sad sleep-tune

I sing, O love, to you.

Faintly sweet doth the chapel bell

Ring o'er the valley dim:

Tearmann's peasant-voices swell

In fragrant evening hymn.

A leanbhan O, the low bell rings

My little lamb to rest

And angel-dreams, till morning sings

Its music in your head.

Sleep, O babe, for the red-bee hums

The silent twilight's fall,

Áibheall from the Grey Rock comes

To wrap the world in thrall.

A leanbhan O, my child, my joy,

My love and heart's-desire,

The crickets sing you lullaby

Beside the dying fire.

Gartan Mothers Lullaby

Herbert Hughes

Seosamh MacCathmhaoil

Soon the child stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep again. Miranda went to lay Cassidy down again and found Andréa cradling Caroline in her arms and crying softly. "Miranda, that was so beautiful. I never knew you could sing. What is that song from?" Miranda reached a hand out and wiped Andréa's tears. It is an old Scottish Mothers lullaby. I remembered Mother singing it to Bonnie when she was upset. I have sung it to the girls since before they were born and it would calm them instantly even in my womb." Miranda caressed Andréa's cheek, "try to go back to sleep." Soon Andy had fallen into a deep sleep with the girls but Miranda could not. She slipped out of bed and went to the study.

"I see I am not the only one who can't sleep." Bonnie looked up from her book and smiled. "Caroline had a nightmare. I was singing the lullaby to her. Mother never did sing it for me but I do remember her singing it to you. That is how I learned it … listening to her sing. I loved her voice. Loved listening to her sing to you. I always knew I would sing that song to my children. I wanted to be able to tell them some day that it came from their Grandmother." Tears were silently falling down Miranda's face. Bonnie just sat and was there for whatever Miranda needed. "Can you believe a grown women can be so upset over the death of a dog?" "Yes, but I don't think that is the only thing that is upsetting you." "You're scared about going home. Have you even told the girls or Andy yet?" "The girls no. They do not even know they have a living Grandmother. Andrea knows we are going but we have never discussed it."

Bonnie slid over to Miranda and took Miranda in her arms. "It is going to be O.K. Miriam. I promise." Miranda rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder and continued to cry. "I have never been able to understand her feelings for me. I wish I knew why she and Father had always resented me." "Miranda, I don't think that's true." Miranda's head shot up. "Do not tell me that! You know how they treated me compared to you and Michael. I was never worth their time … (Miranda's voiced cracked) or their love. And do not and I mean do not ever call me Miriam again!" Miranda got off the couch and left the room.

Bonnie felt terrible. The last thing she want to do was to make Miriam feel bad. She knew when she came here that name was taboo. She too wish she know why Miranda had been treated so different from her and their Brother.

Miranda quietly sneaked into the bedroom that was holding the three most important people in her life. Tears continue to silently fall down her face. There would be no way in hell she could treat her children like her Mother and Father had treated her. She walked into the bathroom and quietly closed the door. She was once again sobbing quietly to herself. This trip was a mistake she knew it but she had promised Bonnie. Now she had to find a way to tell her children about a Grandmother they never knew.

Miranda did not hear the bathroom door open and did not know there was a person standing behind her until she felt the arms encircle her in warmth and love. "Miranda, Babe, what are you doing in here? Why didn't you tell me you were upset so I could be with you?" "I can't." Was all she could say and Andréa knew this was another one of those times she needed to just be there and let Miranda be. Miranda would tell her in her own time what was bothering her.

"Mommy, are you O.K?" came a small voice from the door. Andy turned to see a small redhead rubbing her eyes. Miranda just leaned on the sink. She could not talk, could not move. Andy kissed Miranda's neck. "Your Mom is just very sad about Patricia so I am hugging her so she will feel better. Would you like to come over and hug her too? Cassidy nodded and walked over to the two women and wrapped her skinny arms around them.

Miranda did not know what to do she could not stop crying (god when would this end? She had never been so emotional). Her heart was so full of love it felt like it would burst and at the same time she hurt so badly it felt like her heart would break in two. The next thing she knew there was another set of tiny arms wrapped around her hips. "Mommy it is O.K. to be sad." Caroline whispered and she began to sing the lullaby to Miranda.

Miranda almost collapsed. She slid to the floor and grabbed the two girls in her arms. Caroline's voice soothed her and the tears soon subsided. Andy sneaked out of the bathroom and left Miranda with her babies.

Andy looked at the clock five AM. God they were never going to get any sleep. She decided to go down stairs and make some breakfast for everyone.

"Mmmmm it sure smells good down here." Andy turned and smiled adoringly seeing her love and the two girls standing in the door way. "Cinnamon French Toast, warm Maple Syrup, berries, fresh squeeze orange juice." Miranda walked over to Andréa. She took Andrea into her arms and gave her a warm kiss. "Thank You. For everything." "You're welcome Miranda." "O.K. everyone sit down you need to eat before it all gets cold." To Andy's amazement they all sat and ate everything she had made. "Mmmmm Andy that was really good." Caroline and Cassidy were smiling.

"When can we pick up Patricia?" Came from Cassidy. "Not until nine o'clock sweetie. Why don't you two go up and shower and get dressed. You're Mom and I will clean up here and try and find something to do until then O.K?" Miranda yawned. "I know what I have to do. I need to do some work on The Book." The girls jumped out of their chairs, stopped to give Miranda and Andy kisses and ran upstairs. "Well, how about that." Andy grinned. "They love you Andréa, and so do I." Andy laid a hand on Miranda's. "You want to talk?" Miranda shook her head. "Tonight." Andy smiled picked up Miranda's hand and kissed it. "O.K."

At eight thirty Andy left to pick up Patricia's remains and her package from the jeweler.

Andy walked through the door and the girls were waiting for her sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. "Is Patricia in there?" Andy held out the box. "Yes. Is your Mother up stairs?" Both girls nodded. Andy walked over to the girls. "Come on lets go find her." The three girls stood in the door way to the study. "Mom." Miranda looked up and removed her glasses. The girls went over to her, the twins sat in her lap and Andy sat on the floor at her feet. Andy took out four small boxes and handed them out. They all opened the boxes at the same time and pulled out the gold locket. "This is really pretty. Is Patricia really inside?" "Yes, Caroline a small bit of her is." Caroline looked over at her Mother. "I don't think I want to wear this." She laid the locket in Miranda's hand. Miranda did not know what to say. "That's O.K. Caroline. You can put it away. Sometime in the future you might want to. Until then maybe you will feel more comfortable with this."

Andy once again pulled out three small boxes from a bag. Each box had a very thin silk ribbon tied around it with a small tag on it. On the tag was the name of the person it was to go to. Andy gave one to Miranda, then Cassidy and lastly to Caroline. "Go on open them." Andy was smiling. Caroline was first to open hers. She removed a wide flat silver band. "What is this?" Andy took the band and turned it so all of them could see. "See these two symbols? A paw print for Patricia and this one here means infinity. When you wear this Patricia will be with you forever. Now look inside. Patricia's name birth date and day she died is engraved. I had them made to fit your middle fingers. Miranda and Cassidy opened their boxes and removed the rings. The three put them on and they fit perfectly. Cassidy and Caroline smiled. "Thank you Andy." Both girls hugging her at once. Andy looked up to Miranda. Miranda was looking at the ring, smiled, and looked at Andréa. "Sweetheart this was a beautiful idea. When? How?" Andy shrugged, "my secret plus the name Miranda Priestly has a lot of pull with jewelers."

"Now what do we do?" Andy looked at Miranda and she nodded. "Well we need to decide where to scatter her ashes. We want to put her some place she loved. "The park!" Both girls called out. "Good idea lets go." The girls got up and Andy held out her hand to Miranda and pulled her up from the chair. Andréa placed a kiss on her cheek. Not letting go of Miranda's hand the four left the house and headed to the park. Surprisingly and lucky for them there were not many at the park. They found a nice sunny area and sat down on a blanket that Andy had brought along.

Once they were settled Andy placed the box in the middle of them. "Does anyone want to say anything?" "Like what" asked Cassidy? "Well, you say something about Patricia you remember. Kind of like what we were doing yesterday. Some people like to pray." "We don't know how to pray. We don't go to church." Andy cringed. Oops that was a mistake. "Girls even though we do not go to church if you feel like it you can pray." "What would we say?" Andy looked at Miranda and mouthed, "Sorry". Miranda smiled and mouthed, "Its O.K." then nodded to Andréa. "Well, you can say things like Patricia was loved very much bye all of us, and you were glad that she was your dog." The girls sat quiet for a while. "What do we do with her ashes?" Andy giggled. "Well, if everyone is ready we open the box and pour the ashes out." "We just pour them out on the ground?" "Well, yes, but the wind will blow them around. Kind of like Patricia running around the park for ever now." "Oh, O.K." "Are you going to open it Andy?" "I can if you all want me to." The girls looked at Miranda and Miranda looked at Andréa and nodded. Andy opened up the box then stood up. "Goodbye Patricia." She walked around and let the breeze take the ashes. When she was done she returned to the small group. Miranda had both girls cuddled by her side. All three had tears falling from their eyes. Andy kneeled down in front of them and placed kisses on all three foreheads. She had placed a hand over Miranda's left that was holding Caroline's and her other hand was placed on Miranda's right hand that was holding Cassidy. They sat like that until the three were able to collect themselves.

"Is everyone ready to head back home?" All three nodded.

**I love hearing Meryl sing this lullaby, I just had to put it in.**

**I know I should have warned you would need tissue,**


	41. Miranda's plans

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks for the comments on the last chapter. I know it was sad to see Patricia go but there is a significance to this and Miranda's reaction. As noted in the previous chapter there is going to be a part two to this story. I am having so much fun writing this. I write when ever I have a chance. Now for a little fun. Enjoy the next two chapters. defiantly rated M!**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next day at Runway Miranda decided the family needed to return to a happy life. It was she thought a way to break her grieving. She could not believe how much losing Patricia had affected her. It was time for her to propose to Andréa. Before the trip to Scotland before Andréa's parents came for their visit. Miranda knew from the first time she admitted she loved Andréa that she would want to marry her, soon. Miranda had already had the ring made. It was nestled in its blue box with a white ribbon tie in the bedroom. She had it designed weeks ago. The engagement ring was two oval diamonds 2 cts each sitting at an angle to each other in a platinum setting. The two diamonds represented the twins. The band itself was a circle of diamonds. The wedding band also of platinum was made up of three bands. The bands fit up around the two oval diamonds encircling them in a hug. There were small diamonds in bedded into the three bands. It was all very simple. Engraved on the inside of the three bands were, now, tomorrow, and forever. Those three words Andréa spoke to her and she knew it would be O.K.

Miranda had been planning how she wanted to do this. She wanted it to be very romantic. This weekend would be perfect because the twins would be with her. She wanted the girls to play a part in this as they would soon be a family. She wanted to have a tent put up in back of the townhome. She wanted the sides tied back to let the night air in, but she also wanted to be able to let the ties lose if needed for privacy. She wanted it simple. A double wide chase lounge, and a bistro table with chairs was all they needed for furniture. Add some pillows and light throws. Cheese, crackers, berries, and champagne for food and drink. Candles, and flowers. Lots of candles and flowers. Miranda made a few calls.

Miranda stood in the doorway of the Art Department. "Nigel. Closet." Miranda left as fast as she came. Nigel jumped up and followed her. Miranda opened the door to the closet. "Everyone out." Everyone around her stood frozen. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Everyone scrambled. "That is one way to clear a room fast. What is this all about Miranda?" Miranda smirked. "I am going to propose to Andréa Saturday night." "Really? Wow. Congratulations Miranda. Uhm … why did you have to bring me to the closet to tell me this?" Miranda smiled. "You need to help me find the perfect dresses for Andréa and me to be wearing." Nigel rubbed his bald head with his hand. "Well, O.K. So where are you going to propose to her at, and how are you going to get her to put on the dress?" It will be out in our back yard at night. You find me the dresses and just leave the rest up to me. Nigel laughed. He knew exactly which two dresses to give her. "Follow me."

Nigel grabbed two dresses that were hanging together turned around and presented them to Miranda. Both were slip dresses. One was long, pale peach colored. It had a slit running up both sides. Miranda swore the slits would reach to a person's waist, and the neckline would end somewhere between their breast and naval. The second was a short dress, very short. The hem uneven, almost as if someone had torn the material. It was a pale pink with crystals running up the sides. The top … well what there was of it would leave little to the imagination. Miranda just stared. "Nigel, I …" "You asked me to help and these are perfect for the two of you." He held the long one out to her. "Just go try it on." "Nigel seriously I am much too old …" "No you are not." He pushed it into her arms and shoved her into a dressing room. Miranda just stood there thinking there is no way. "Miranda! Put it on." Miranda slowly removed her clothes and slid the silk material over her head and let it slide down her body.

"Well?" "Well what?" "Miranda." Nigel flung back the curtain and gasped. "Nigel!" "OH MY GOD Miranda you are a vision." Miranda opened her eyes. She was breathing deeply. She took her hands and smoothed them down over her breast, stomach, hips and thighs. Miranda turned around facing Nigel. "Miranda, she will never be able to say no when she sees you in that." "Pack them up Nigel along with shoes, undergarments …" "You're going to wear panties under that?" "Nigel!" Nigel was laughing, "O.K. but I think you're making a big mistake." "And Andrea will need a cover for hers."

Miranda's next stop was the Makeup Department. She walked in and went right to Serena's office, let herself in and closed the door. Serena stood up. "Miranda, what can I do for you?" "I need your assistance this Saturday night." "Saturday, I don't remember any event going on Saturday night." Miranda glared at her. "I am planning on proposing to Andréa Saturday night and I would like for you to do our hair and makeup." Serena's mouth fell open. "Uhm … I have a date with Emily Saturday night." "Six, Saturday night. Bring Emily along." Miranda walked out. "Holy crap. Emily is going to pass out when I tell her this."

That night at home Miranda could hardly contain herself. She managed to get Bonnie alone long enough to tell her of her plan. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Miranda. "I am so happy for you. I can't believe you are getting married again." She started laughing. Miranda glared. "I fail to see what is so funny." "Miranda relax. Stop being the Dragon Lady. You deserve this so much. You deserve to be happy. Take it and run." "This is all so new. I am no longer in control. Things just keep happening. It's not me." Bonnie smiled. "Yes it is Miranda."

That night while Miranda tucked the twins into bed she told them about her plan. They were so excited Miranda worried that now they would not be able to go to bed. "Mom do we really get to help you?" "Of course my Bobbseys. You are going to help with the beginning and then you will need to give us privacy, remember?" Both girls nodded. "Do we get to see Andy's ring? Is it really big?" Miranda smiled. "You will see the ring after I give it to Andréa, and no it is not big. Andréa would not like a big ring. Now it is past your bedtime." She kissed each girl on the forehead and tucked them in.

When Miranda got to the bedroom Andréa was already in bed. "Well, it's about time." Andy pulled back the covers. Miranda stopped in her tracks. Andréa was lying in bed naked. Miranda's mouth went dry, and she gave Andréa one of her little crooked smiles. Miranda walked over to Andréa, leaned over and kissed her. Andy moaned into the kiss. She took a hand and caressed the back of Miranda's neck pulling her closer. Miranda finding herself off-balance fell into bed. Andy started laughing and before Miranda knew it was on top of her straddling her hips. Andy entwined her fingers with Miranda's and leaned in for another kiss. It was hard and heavy. Andy pulled away sucking on Miranda's lower lip. Miranda was dizzy and the room was spinning. Andy gazed at her lover. Miranda's eyes were a deep blue, sparkling, and dilated.

Andy smiled Miranda was so beautiful, so warm, and hot! Andy raised Miranda's arms above her head and held them there. Andy fluttered her eyelashes all over Miranda's face and once again gave her a long erotic kiss. Miranda was losing it. Andy took her free hand and slid it up Miranda's thigh, hiking Miranda's skirt up higher and higher. Andy pressed her pelvis tightly against Miranda's and pressed in. Miranda moaned, she was lost. Andy knew it was time. Andy ripped the buttons off Miranda's blouse and slid the barely there bra off Miranda's breast. She held the small globe in her hand, leaned down and took the hard nipple in her mouth and sucked. Miranda orgasmed. Earth shattering. Miranda could not even scream. Andy watched as her lover came. Miranda's eyes were glossed over, and Andy could feel the fluid gush from her. The sight was beautiful.

Andy leaned down and cuddled into Miranda's side. She whispered into Miranda's ear as she stroked her hair. "Miranda. Miranda babe." Andy placed small light kisses behind Miranda's ears across her cheek and on her mouth. "Miranda." Miranda slowly came around returning Andy's kisses. Andy smiled. "Earth to Miranda." Miranda shook her head. "Do not want to come back to earth." Andy started laughing. She kissed Miranda fully. Miranda moaned into Andy's mouth. Andy nuzzled her cheek next to Miranda. "Enjoyed that did you?" Miranda finally opened her eyes. "Thought I had died and gone to heaven." "You did not die but you were defiantly in heaven."

Andy moved off the top of Miranda and settled beside her. Miranda groaned. "Why did you move?" Andy giggled. "I thought maybe you would like to get undressed." "Can't move. You will have to undress me." Andy giggled again. Miranda had closed her eyes again but now opened one. "You sure are giggling a lot tonight." "Having fun." Andy buried her nose into Miranda's hair. "Babe you smell so good. What took you so long in the girl's room? I almost fell asleep waiting for you." "Nothing much just something the girls wanted to tell me. Now are you going to keep talking or are you going to undress me?"

Andy laughed. "This is going to be better than opening Christmas presents." She helped Miranda remove the rest of her blouse and bra. She fix her eyes on Miranda lying on the bed, hair a mess, arms still raised over her head, chest free of any confines, skirt bunched up around her waist. What she wouldn't do for a camera right now. Andy smiled. She reached around to Miranda's side and found the zipper to Miranda's skirt. She slid it down over Miranda's hips, thighs and lower legs flinging to the side of the bed. Miranda moaned as Andy did this feeling her fingers grazing her skin as the skirt was peeled off.

Andy bent down and kissed Miranda's navel and felt Miranda tremble. "God, you have got to be the sexiest person." Andy murmured. Andy's hands glided around Miranda's hips and over her firm round buttocks. Andy still thought it was so sexy that Miranda wore thongs. She loved it. Andy bent down and started kissing Miranda's scar. She swirled her tongue around it eliciting purrs from Miranda. She hated to do it but it was time for the thong to go.

Andy wiggled her way between Miranda's legs and removed the thong. She had Miranda spread wide, and Miranda was soaking wet. Her smell enchanting, Andy had to have a taste. She took her tongue and stuck it between Miranda's folds and licked all the way up and over Miranda's hard clit. Miranda quivered and came. Andy groaned. Andy shifted and straddled one of Miranda's legs. Andy was dying. She needed to cum so bad but she did not want to take anything away from Miranda. Andy was literally humping Miranda's leg as she continued to lick at Miranda's folds, clit, and opening. Andy was ready and she knew Miranda was too. Andy slipped three fingers inside of Miranda and only had to rub her for a short time before she felt Miranda's muscles tighten around her fingers and drench her hand. This turned Andy on so much all she had to do was press herself onto Miranda's leg and she came.

Both women were exhausted. Andy climbed up against Miranda, pulled a cover over them, and they both fell asleep.

Saturday morning came and Miranda was a bundle of nerves. She couldn't eat, and Andy found her standing in front of the window numerous times. That afternoon Andy walked up behind Miranda and slid her arms around her. This surprised Miranda so much she jumped. "Miranda, what is wrong? What has got you so skittish?" Miranda shook her head. Just at that time the girls came running into the room. "Mom, Andy we're bored. Will you please take us to the park?" Miranda shook her head. "I can't today girls." The girls turned toward Andy. "Please Andy lets go to the park?" "Go ahead Andy take them and get them out of my hair. They have been whining all day." Andy shook her head but gave in.

Miranda calmed down quite a bit after Andy and the girls left. Soon after the people came to put up the tent, then the florist and caterer arrived. The caterer brought some small pastries along with the other items Miranda had requested. They put everything on the plates it was to be served on. The only thing Bonnie had to do was put the plates out and champagne in the ice bucket just before Andy was to come out to the tent. The twins were going to help her with this, along with lighting all the candles.

Serena and Emily arrived shortly after the others had left. They brought with them the dresses and all the accessories. Bonnie showed them up to Miranda's room where she was pacing. "Miranda calm down everything is going to be alright. Everything is running smoothly." Serena cooed. "Come here Miranda sit down let me start on your hair." Miranda sat down and Serena began to work her magic. After the hair and makeup was done. Emily and Serena helped Miranda on with her dress. Both girls just gasped when they stepped back. "OH MY GOD … Miranda you are stunning, beautiful. Andy is going to pass out when she sees you." Serena breathed. Miranda turned and looked into the mirror, and took a deep breath.

Miranda thanked the girls, then went over to the dresser and removed the small blue box. "The twins should be back soon with Andréa. They will bring her up here for you to work on her. Remember you are not to tell her anything. When you are done with her let the twins know they will bring her outside to me. And please remember to have her covered up with the wrap before the twins see her." Miranda was blushing. She glided out of the bedroom down the stairs and outside to wait for her love.

Just minutes later Serena and Emily heard the girls and Andy come in the front door. "Andy you have to hurry. Come on you will be late." "What are you talking about late for what?" The twins each had a hold of one of Andy's hands and was pulling her into the bedroom. "What are you doing here?" Emily and Serena were grinning from ear to ear. Serena spoke up. "We are here to do your hair and makeup and then to help you with your dress." Andy looked at Serena and Emily then the twins. All four had grins the size of a house on their faces. The twins abruptly turned and left.

Serena took Andy's hand and led her to the bathroom. "Hurry up and take a shower. We have a lot to do and not much time." "What is going on? What is all this for? Miranda and I do not have plans for tonight." "Shower." Emily growled. Serena worked on Andy's hair putting in soft curls and tying it up. She tucked tiny white flowers all around it. Then she did Andy's makeup. Emily took in a deep breath when Serena was done. "That is exquisite. " Andy wasn't very happy about it but Emily and Serena insisted that they had to help her on with her dress. "What the hell happened to the rest of it? Andy gulped. "OH MY GOD … Andy." Both Serena and Emily had their hands over their mouth.

While Andy was getting made up Bonnie and the twins readied the tent and tried to keep Miranda calm. The company that brought the tent added a CD player with a speaker placed in each corner. Bonnie was loading some of Miranda's CD's into it. When the twins saw their Mother they screamed. "Mom you are HOT!" "Girls." The twins started laughing. "Well, it's true." Miranda smiled. She kissed each child on the cheek. "Now go wait for Andréa, and thanks for helping me out." The twins were beaming as they ran into the house and up the stairs. They sat patiently on the steps until they heard Emily call for them.

Emily retrieved the wrap and placed it over Andy's shoulders. Andy took it and wrapped it around her front. "Now what am I supposed to do?" Emily called for the twins. The girls came running into the bedroom and stopped in their tracks. "Wow Andy you're hot!" Andy looked at the girls shocked. Serena and Emily were smiling and nodding.


	42. The engagement

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

**Rated M.**

The girls led Andy down the steps thru the kitchen and out the back door. Andy stopped on the top step and took in a deep breath. "OH MY GOD … what is going on?" The twins giggled. "Come on Andy Mom's waiting for you." Andy looked at the two girls they were glowing. She let them lead her down the steps and over to the tent. As they got closer Andy saw Miranda standing with her back to them. When they got to the edge of the tent Miranda turned around. Andy took one look at her and her knees buckled. "Andy are you O.K?" the twins gasped. "Uhm … Uhm yes." Andy steadied herself. Miranda was smiling radiantly at her. Miranda walked over to Andy and took her hands from the girls and held them in hers. Miranda looked at the girls. "Thanks my loves. I will take over from here." The girls beamed. "You're welcome Mom. Have fun." And they ran off giggling. Miranda looked at Andy and slid the wrap off Andy's shoulders. Miranda breathed deeply. "Oh I will. I will."

The two women stood for a long time just gazing at each other. Miranda came down to earth first. She leaned in to give Andréa a kiss. "Mmmmm you taste delightful. Come sit. There is food and champagne." Miranda led Andy over to the table and chairs. They sat. Andy was speechless. Miranda smiled sweetly at her. She picked up a grape and offered it to Andy. Andy parted her lips as Miranda slipped it inside. Miranda grinned as she bit her lower lip. Miranda picked up a piece of cheese and laid it on her tongue pulling it into her mouth. Andy groaned. Miranda grinned. Miranda poured the champagne, and the two women ate and drank 'til they were full.

Andy finally found her voice. "How did … when did … this is so magnificent." Miranda smiled. "It is all for you my love. I wanted to do something special for you." Andy leaned in and placed a kiss on Miranda's lips. "I love you." "And I you." Miranda got up. "Stay there I just need to get something. Miranda walked over to the chase and picked up the small blue box. She sat back down next to Andréa, and placed the small box in front of Andréa. Andy grinned. "Did you get me another key?" Miranda laughed, "sort of." Miranda took Andy's hand in hers. "Andréa. Since I first laid eyes on you, you have turned my world upside down. You have loved me, for me. You make me happy, and I feel grounded. My heart grows every day and it feels as if it will burst. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. You mean as much to me as my girls do. You have taken them and made them yours. You complete me. You complete my family and my life." Miranda lifted the top off the small box and removed the tiny case inside. She opened the lid and showed it to Andréa. "Andréa, please take this ring. My gift to you. Please say you will be a part of my life and my family now, tomorrow and forever."

Tears were streaming down Andy's face. "Miranda." Was all Andy could say. Miranda smiled at Andréa. She reached up and wiped the tears away. "I love you Andréa." Andy laid her hand over Miranda's and moved it to her mouth were she placed kisses all over it. She looked up into Miranda's eyes. "Yes." Was all she said. Miranda's face just lit up, she was glowing. Miranda pick up the ring and placed it on Andréa's finger. "Miranda, it is beautiful." Andy caressed it with her other hand. "The two diamonds represent the girls." Andy looked up at Miranda and the tears were falling once again.

Once Andy was able to compose herself she got up and got closer to Miranda leaned over her and kissed her full on the lips. Miranda place a hand on Andrea's waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. They kissed until they had to pull apart to breathe.

Andy was smiling. She looked at Miranda. "I need to do something real quick O.K? I promise I will be right back." Miranda smiled, "O.K. I will wait for you over on the chase." Andy turned her head, smiled and nodded. Andy went back into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. In her dresser she pulled out a small box. Placing a kiss on it she took it with her back down the stairs and outside. Walking out the door she noticed that the sides had all been let down. She walked over to the tent and pulled one to the side. Miranda was laid out on the chase the bottom of her gown had fallen to the sides and Andy's eyes traveled up Miranda's legs and her mouth watered. Miranda had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were closed.

Andy walked over to Miranda and when she got close she tickled her fingers from Miranda's toes all the way up her leg. Miranda moaned and opened her eyes. Andy went and sat next to Miranda's hip. She caressed Miranda's face and bent over to kiss her. Andy's hand trailed down over Miranda's cheek, down her neck, and grazed over her breast. Miranda groaned and arched up into Andréa's hand. Andy released Miranda's lips and whispered into her ear. "I love you." Miranda opened her eyes and beamed. "Miranda can you sit up for me?" Miranda nodded and complied. Andy did not take her eyes off the stunning woman in front of her. Andy was wearing her megawatt smile. "Miranda, you are the love of my life. You have given me your trust, and friendship. You have allowed me to be a part of your children's life. We are so different but also so much alike. I would never be able to live without you." Andy brought out the little box from behind her back. She removed the top and pulled out the small case inside. "Miranda, I give this to you with all my love, and all my life.

Andy opened the small case. Inside was a ring. Platinum setting with a 3 CT blue diamond. On each side of the blue diamond where pure white baguettes. Running down the sides of the band were numerous small pure white diamonds. Miranda took in a deep breath. Andy pulled the ring out and placed in on Miranda's finger. She looked up into the deepest blue eyes. Miranda was crying. Andy pulled her into her arms. "When?" "I have had it for a while. I just could not decide when to give it to you." Andy giggled. "You solved that dilemma for me." They held each other for a short time.

Miranda slid the thin strap down off Andrea's shoulder. She kissed behind Andréa's ear, down her neck, across her shoulder, and followed the strap down and off her arm. Miranda took Andréa's hand in hers and kissed and nibbled her fingers and knuckles. Andy shivered with this. Miranda caressed Andréa's cheek. "You are so beautiful." Miranda gave Andréa an evil grin. "And you taste so good." Miranda leaned in and kissed Andréa's lips pressing her tongue to gain entrance. Andy groaned and opened her mouth to give Miranda what she wanted. The kiss was slow, wet, passionate, and warm.

Miranda slid the other tiny strap off Andréa's shoulder. That was all it took and the thin scrap of material fell off Andy's body. Miranda's eyes glassed over as she swiped her wet tongue across her lips. Her fingers traveled down the middle of Andréa's chest, fingers grazing the sides of Andrea's breasts. Andy shuddered. Andy watched everything, she couldn't take her eyes off of Miranda. Andy's hand seized Miranda's head and brought her in for a mind searing kiss. Miranda lowered Andréa onto the chase and slid her dress the rest of the way off. Miranda's fingers amused Andrea's skin as they traveled up her thigh, hip, over her stomach, and up her chest. Miranda cradled Andréa's breast in her palm as she lowered her head and took the hard nipple in her mouth. Andy reacted with an arch of her hips and came. Miranda was euphoric she had to have more. She leaned in and kissed Andréa softly allowing the girl to slowly ease off her high.

When Andy's breathing returned to normal Miranda continued to nibble and suck on Andréa's breasts. She flattened her palm over Andréa's stomach and rubbed it. She slowly maneuvered her fingers down to the dark wet curls and slid them through Andréa's wet folds. Miranda watched her love as sweat beaded up on her skin and trickled down between her breasts. Miranda lowered her head and licked the trickle up. Andy was gasping at all the sensations she was feeling.

"Miranda, I can't, please." Miranda smiled and bent to kiss the girl again. Then she slid three of her fingers in the warm, wet hole and began to thrust. She knew it would not take long. Andy thought she would explode. Miranda pressed her thumb against Andréa's clit and the girl came again. Miranda was not going to let her recover this time. She skimmed down Andréa's body until she was between Andrea's legs. She spread Andréa's wet lips and lapped at the wetness, then guided her tongue inside. Within minutes Andy came one more time.

Miranda crept up alongside of Andréa. Miranda gathered Andrea into her arms closed her eyes, and smiled. She loved this person more than life itself. Miranda caressed Andréa until she settled. The two women fell asleep enclosed in each other's arms.

Miranda's eyes were prided open by the sun the next morning. Andréa was snuggled into her side. Miranda pulled Andréa in closer and kissed her lips. Andy's eye lids fluttered open. "We should be getting up soon, because I know Bonnie will not be able to hold the girls off for very long." Miranda whispered into Andréa's ear. Andy smiled and snuggled closer if it was possible. Andy raised an eyebrow at Miranda. "Yes?" "Why am I the only one naked under here?" Miranda giggled. "I was too tired to take the gown off." She frowned. "It is probably ruined now." Andy raised up on her elbow took a fingertip and ran it down the side of Miranda's face and over her lips. "We should fix this issue." Miranda leaned in and gave Andréa a kiss. "No, we should not."

She got up off the chase walked over to a container lifted the lid and pulled out a robe for both of them. She walked back over to Andy and held out a hand. Andy took it and Miranda pulled her up and helped her put it on. Miranda took Andréa's hand with the ring on it and lightly touched it. "You made me so happy last night." Andy smiled biting her lower lip. Miranda arched an eyebrow. "What?" Andy just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Is this real?" "I do not know." Miranda wiggled her eyebrows. "Should I pinch you and see if you are a wake?" Andy's eyes popped open. Miranda tried to pinch her. Andy screamed turn and ran out of the tent with Miranda not far behind.

"Andy, Mom. We want to see the ring!" Screamed two little girls. Andy and Miranda stopped short. Andy pulled her robe tight around her and Miranda hurriedly wrapped the one she had over her arm around her. "What are you two doing?" The girls were jumping up and down. "We were waiting for you guys to wake up so we could see Andy's ring." Andy smiled brightly and stuck her hand out wiggling her ring finger. "Wow. Mom you did a real good job." Andy looked at Miranda and wiggled her eyebrows at her. Miranda stuck her hand out and wiggled her ring finger. Both girls gasped.

Monday morning Miranda and Andy went into work together. Roy was the first person outside of the family to see the rings and be able to congratulate them. On the ride in he observed the two women. He was very happy for the two of them. He had been Miranda's driver for years and had been with her through a lot of unhappy times. It was about time she finally found the one. The two women were radiant. They just glowed. He laughed and they could not keep their hands off each other. He had never seen Miranda this way. Not with Stephen and not even with the twins Father. He texted Nigel. "They are on their way up."

Miranda and Andy walked into Ellis-Clarke together. It was status quo as everyone moved out of their way. Once in the elevator Miranda turned to Andy. "You will need to come up to Runway first. I promised Nigel, Emily, and Serena they would be the first to see your ring." Andy giggled they are going to be blown away when they see you have one too." Miranda smiled and nodded.

The elevator doors opened and standing across from them was Nigel, Emily, and Serena. Nigel smiled broadly and went over and hugged Six. "O.K. girl let us see it already." "What are you talking about Nigel?" Nigel pulled back and scowled at her. "Now you listen here Six this is the biggest news to hit Runway in a long time and you are not going to cheat us out of being the first to know it!" Andy giggled. "Which ring do you want to see?" Emily looked puzzled. "Blood hell! She gave you more than one ring?"

Andy was laughing out loud. She took hold of Miranda's left hand with hers and presented them both for everyone to see. Serena squealed. "I knew it. I knew it. Andy you little sneak. How long have you had it?" Andy laughed. "Long enough." Emily looked at the rings. "They are so beautiful." Nigel hugged Andy then Miranda. "Nigel are you crying?" Andy chirped. Miranda smirked and took off. "I do not remember giving anyone the day off today. John. Coffee." There he stood cup in hand. Miranda began to spout off orders including. "I expect the itinerary on my desk by noon." Emily looked at Andy. "Itinerary? Where is Miranda going?" Andy knew it was not her place to tell everyone Miranda's business. "I have to get to my desk. See you all later."


	43. The girls learn about their Grandmother

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

That night Miranda sat down with Bonnie, Andréa and the girls. "Girls there something's we all need to discuss. I want you both to try and listen as I explain everything. If after I am done you have any uncertainties I will answer any questions you both may have." The twins looked at each other, then nodded. "Good. I know I should have told you both this a long time ago but I had my reasons and it was not meant to hurt you. You girls have a Grandmother." The girls started laughing. "Mommm we already know that. We see her every weekend we're at Dads." "No. I am talking about my Mother." It was so quiet Miranda wondered if the girls had forgotten to breath. "My Mother and I have not talked or seen each other since I was seventeen." Caroline asked. "Does she know about us?" Miranda was getting shaky. "Yes, she does but she has never seen a picture of you, and I do not believe she knows much about you." "Why?" Cassidy protested. Miranda took a deep breath she could feel the tears coming.

"Girls, remember you promised to let your Mother explain then ask questions after." Andy reminded them. The girls nodded and Miranda once again had to silently thank Andréa. "My Mother and I never got along, so when I was old enough I left home. I made Bonnie promise not to tell her anything about you two or show her any pictures. I am sorry girls, but I did not want you two to experience the things I did with her."

"Why did you not get along with her Mommy?" Caroline shyly asked. She walked over to Miranda and gave her a hug. There she goes Miranda thought the worrier. "I do not really know Caroline." "Was she mean to you?" "Kind of. I do not think I could ever do anything to make her happy." "Do we make you happy Mommy?" Caroline looked up at her with the deep blue eyes she got from her Mother. Tears were starting to form in them. Miranda hugged her close. "Bobbsey's you are the best things that have ever happened to me. I love you two so much. You always make me happy. Tears were now streaming down Miranda's face. "Even when we make you mad?" Piped up Cassidy. Miranda had to giggle. "Yes my love. Even when you make me mad. My world would be nothing without you two in it." Caroline kissed her. "I'm glad we make you happy Mommy, because you make us happy too."

"So why are you telling us this now?" Cassidy inquired. Miranda took a deep breath. "Bonnie said she has changed and really wants to see us, and Bonnie is a little homesick so I promised Bonnie we could go visit after she finished her chemotherapy. Cassidy looked at Bonnie. "Do you talk to our Grandmother?" "Yes, I live with her." "Does she like you?" "Yes I believe so. She has always been very nice to me." Caroline looked at Miranda. "What if we don't want to go see her?" Miranda sighed. "If you really do not want to go I will not make you, but I ask that you think about it. Andy is going to go with us and meet her." Caroline looked over at Andy. "Is that true?" Andy replied. "Yes." "Why?" "Because your Mother asked me to and I want to do it for her." Cassidy looked at her Mother. "Do you want us to go?" "Yes, please." The twins looked at each other than at Miranda and nodded. Miranda hugged Caroline again. "Come here Cassidy." Miranda held out a hand. Cassidy walked over and Miranda hugged her. "Thank you girls."


	44. Maxine goes shopping

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Bonnie had only three more treatments left but it was starting to take its toll on her. She found herself sleeping most of the day, she had very little hair left, and the nausea was getting worse. The medication was not controlling it any more. Miranda had noticed the change. Bonnie's skin was grey in color, and she was losing a lot of weight. Every week Miranda had ask Bonnie if she wanted her to go along and every week Bonnie would decline. This week was different. Bonnie finally agreed to let Miranda come with her. Bonnie hated the way her head and hair looked, but Miranda had brought some beautiful scarves home from work. They were very colorful and Bonnie liked the way they looked on her.

When Miranda and Bonnie walked into Dr. Law's office she was on the phone. Chris looked up smiled and waved them in. "Yes, I will meet with you on Friday. Bye." Chris hung up the phone. "Well, Miranda nice to see you. How have you been?" Miranda smiled. "I have been very good thank you." Chris looked at Bonnie. "And you?" "I'm doing O.K." "No she is not." Miranda gave up. "Can you not see? She has been losing a lot of weight lately." Chris looked at Bonnie. "Have you been eating well?" Bonnie shook her head. "I have been getting more nauseated. Food does not taste good." Chris sat in thought. "You have two more courses of chemotherapy after today. I am happy with your progress." Miranda glared at Chris. Chris just smiled. "You have tolerated this better than a lot of people thanks to your good support system. While you are getting your treatment today I will get together with your dietitian and other team members. We will try and come up with ideas to help overcome the nausea and get you through the next two weeks.

We also need to talk about your upcoming surgery. Have you decided on which course you would like to take?" Miranda spoke up. "One question. I promised Bonnie a trip back home to Scotland before the surgery. Would that interfere with anything?" "A trip! That would be perfect. I would like your body to recover fully after the chemotherapy. I say you could leave two weeks after your last treatment. How long do you plan on being away?" "I have made plans for three weeks, but if that is too long I can change it." Chris thought for a moment. "No. That should be O.K. We should schedule the surgery for the Monday after you come back." Bonnie nodded.

"I have another question. Would either surgery be better for Bonnie?" Chris shook her head. "No. I believe that with her response to the treatment so far that either one would work for her." Miranda looked over at Bonnie smiled, grabbed her hand, and gave it a squeeze. Bonnie looked over at Chris. "I would like to have the limb salvage procedure done." Chis grinned widely. "I was hoping you would say that. I think you will do very well with that decision. Now off to your treatment. I have to get together with your team."

Miranda and Bonnie met with Chris once again before leaving. "O.K. I have another medication to help with the nausea. This medication may make you drowsy. Also we have arranged for an acupuncturist to come to your home three days a week. She has done miracles to help with nausea and appetites. I also have here for you recipes. The foods are found to work well with people who state their food does not taste good." Chris handed over the information to Bonnie. "I will make the arrangements for your surgery when Miranda can give me the date you will return." Bonnie smiled. "Thank you Dr. Law. I appreciate everything." Chis smiled. "You are very welcome. I am glad I have been able to help you." Bonnie and Miranda got up to leave.

"Oh, Miranda are you not going to show off your ring to me?" Chris was wiggling her eyebrows. Miranda smiled and held out her hand. "Very nice. Maxine is going to be so pissed that I got to see it first." Miranda laughed. "Well, we will have to have you two over again before we leave on vacation and she can be the first one to see Andréa's." "I accept." Miranda nodded. "I will send you an invention soon. By the way how is Maxine feeling?" "She is already complaining about being a beached whale." Chris was laughing. "You can hardly tell she's pregnant."

Roy dropped Bonnie off at the townhome then took Miranda to Runway. Miranda dialed Kara. "Kara. Bonnie has some new recipes given to her by her Doctor see that we have the ingredients to make them. You can start making them for her today. There should also be new medication coming for her. Please make sure she gets it and takes it. Also there will be someone coming to give her treatments. You may allow her in and she can set up in the study. Also we will be having Chris and Maxine over again a week from Saturday see that an invitation gets sent to them and find a caterer for that night." "Yes, Miranda." Miranda thought before she hung up. "Thank you Kara for everything." Miranda could see Kara smiling over the phone. "You're welcome Miranda."

John met Miranda at the elevator. "Send my vacation itinerary to Dr. Law at Sloan Kettering. Arrange a weeklong vacation for the girl's nanny Kara while we are gone for her family. Make sure it is all charged to my personal account. Make sure they have spending money. Get Nigel." Miranda walked into her office, sat down at her desk and dialed her phone. "Hello my love. How are you doing?" "Thanks to you I can hardly walk. Janice keeps staring at me." Miranda let out a belly laugh. The assistances in the outer office whipped their heads around and stared. "You know I love you." "Yes Miranda and I love you too." "Do you have a few minutes to come down to my office? There is something I want to discuss with you and Nigel for an upcoming issue." "Sure, I will be right down."

Miranda was on the phone when Nigel walked into the room. She waved him in and motioned for him to sit. "Yes, that is what I said. One single red rose, delivered, today. I am Miranda Priestly do you really think I care what it will cost?" She hung up the phone. Nigel was grinning. "No matter how much in love she is the Dragon Lady is still with us." "Nigel. I do not understand why my love life has to interfere with my work life. Do you?" She glared at him. He just smiled shaking his head no. Andy walked in sat a steaming hot cup of Starbucks on the desk and winked at Miranda. "Hi Nigel." Andy chirped and sat down in the chair next to him.

Miranda looked up over her glasses at the two sitting in front of her. She was dragging a pen across her lips. Andy cringed. Every time Miranda did that it made Andy hot. "I have an idea for one of our issues coming up that I want to discuss with both of you. I want to do an issue on designer maternity clothes." Nigel looked over at Six. "Is there something you two need to tell me?" "NO!" Andy shouted. The two assistances looked up and stared again. Miranda got up and shut the door. As she returned to her chair she replied. "One of our friends is pregnant. And her partner told me today she was not feeling very beautiful right now even though she is not showing very much." "Maxine?" Miranda nodded. "I need to call her and take her out." "I was hoping you would say that. Nigel I want you to find the high end maternity designers get a large selection of clothes from them and have them sent over. We will need professional work clothes as she is a well-known doctor and everyday items as well as night wear and some gowns, with all the accessories. We can invite her over here. Have a car pick her up and she can pick what she likes. Nigel you can get her pre maternity measurements from the clothes she modeled in the Stella issue."

"I want to use Maxine and oh I do not know some actresses or models if you can find them that are pregnant. I want to use them for the issue. Andrea you can write the story for it. Find out how their pregnancy has changed their life. You know stuff (Miranda giggled) like that." The three brain stormed for about an hour. When they felt they had put down a good frame work Andy got up and left. "Nigel. I have a special request for you. I would like you find out if Mamie Gummer would be interested in being a model for us. I know she just announced that she is pregnant, and she looks radiant. We can give her a false belly, although I do not know if that will work. You know how I hate photographing something fake." Nigel nodded. "I will see what I can do." Miranda nodded. "That's all."

Nigel walked into the Art Department mumbling. "Irv is going to just flip his hair piece over this." Emily sat staring. "Maternity in Runway?" Emily jumped up. "What?" Nigel nodded his head and preceded to inform Emily of their task at hand. Emily could not sit still. "I have the perfect people for the job. "There is Isabella Oliver and Seraphine. They design the most beautiful maternity clothes you have ever seen. They are elegant and striking they even make work clothes. Jennifer Gardner and Kate Hudson are in different stages of their pregnancy. Oh and you know who just announced her pregnancy? Mamie Gummer, you know Meryl Streep's daughter?" Nigel's mouth hung open as he sat down hard in his chair. "Did I just enter a taping of the Twilight Zone?" Emily stared. "What do you mean?" "You. Emily, I only eat one cube of cheese. How? Why do you know all about this?" Emily smiled shyly Serena wants to get pregnant." Nigel almost fell over in his chair. "Miranda has all of Runway in a vortex." He rubbed his bald head with his hand. "Well, Em let's get to it."

Andy walked into her office and there was the red long stemmed rose standing in a tall crystal vase Miranda had ordered for her. Andy's smile just gleamed. She retrieved her phone and sent off a text to Miranda.

Miranda was in the middle of a walk through when she heard her phone buzz. She went over to the desk and looked at it a message from Andréa. "I love you." Miranda smiled brightly. The walk through crew stared unbelieving. Miranda turned around. "Does no one have a new bright idea in this group?" The Dragon Lady was back.

By that evening Nigel and Emily had confirmation from both Isabella Oliver and Seraphine that they would have collections delivered first thing in the morning. What designer could say no to Miranda Priestly and Runway? Nigel called Six and told her to bring Maxine to Runway tomorrow afternoon sometime. Andy dialed up Maxine. "Maxine, its Andy. Hey remember when we talked about going shopping for baby clothes? Well Miranda thought maybe we should shop for maternity clothes first. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow afternoon. I could come pick you up." "Andy! Really? I would love that! Nothing fits me anymore. I look horrible. I am fat." Andy giggled. 'You are not fat! You are going to have a baby and I bet you look amazing. I will pick you up tomorrow at one. Be ready for a lot of fun." "Oh thank you Andy. I am looking forward to it."

The next afternoon Andy picked up Maxine in Miranda's car. "Maxine, OH MY GOD you look wonderful." Andy gave Maxine a hug. Maxine smile "You are being very kind Andy." "She's right you are glowing." Piped in Roy. The two women relaxed in the back of the car chatting away as Roy took them back to Runway. When the car stopped Maxine looked out the window. "Why have we come to Runway did you forget something here?" Andy grinned. "No, we are going shopping at Runway. Miranda had two very well-known designers in maternity clothes bring some of their collections here for you to try on." Maxine did not know what to say. She started crying. "Maxine! Is something wrong? Are you O.K?" Maxine nodded. "Hormones." Maxine wiped her face and collected herself. "It seems that is all I do now a days." Andy giggled. "Come on lets go have some fun."

When Andy and Maxine walked into the closet there was a crew awaiting them. Miranda walked over to them and took Maxine's hand. "Darling you are radiant." Miranda introduced Maxine to everyone. "Maxine you remember Nigel, Emily and Serena. When we are done here you need to give Serena some advice as it has come to my attention she wished to become pregnant." Emily and Serena both gasped. Miranda just grinned. "Girls how many times do I have to tell you I hear everything?" Everyone laughed. Then she introduced Maxine to Isabella Oliver and Seraphine. "These two ladies have brought you some very beautiful things to try on." And lastly. "You remember Anne Leibovitz. She was free this afternoon and we thought it would be fun to have her photograph you trying the clothes. Is that O.K?" Maxine could not talk so she just nodded. "Good. Well everyone lets help this Mommy out."

Maxine was having the time of her life. The two designers, Nigel, Emily, and Serena were swooning over her. She was trying on some of the most beautiful clothes. She did not feel like a whale anymore. She was ready to show off her baby bump even when it became a baby beach ball. Miranda pulled out her phone and dialed. "You should see your love. She is absolutely radiant." "Miranda! What are you doing now?" Miranda laughed and hung up. "Dam her, I am never going to be able to do anything with her now. Miranda is going to pay." Anne came over to Miranda. "You had one hell of an idea Miranda. I am glad you thought of me to record it. The pictures are going to be some of the best I have taken. I cannot wait to shoot the rest and see the issue." Miranda smiled. "I am glad you were available. I believe we have another Stella issue in the making." Anne grinned. "Miranda anytime you want me just ask I will always be available."

Once Maxine had tried everything on, some more than once, Miranda made her way over to her. Miranda slid her arm around Andréa and gave her a peck on the cheek. Andy blushed. "So Maxine, now that you have had everything on which ones are your favorite?" Maxine laughed. "Well now that is a hard one to answer." Maxine walked around touching the pieces she adored and proceeded to tell Miranda why. "I hope you are getting all of this Andréa." Andy nodded and smiled. As Maxine picked and chose Emily and Nigel were behind her and would pick them up. Finally she had been through the lot. Miranda smiled. "Nigel, Emily hurry and get them boxed up so Maxine can take them home with her. Maxine froze. "Miranda?" Miranda took her hand and patted it. "I hope you enjoy them." Then she walked out. Andy smiled after her love than went over to Maxine grabbed her by the hand. "Come let us go have a bit to eat while Nigel gets your clothes boxed up.

When Maxine got home Chris was waiting for her. Roy brought all the boxes up for them. Maxine was glowing. Chris growled. "Miranda you are going to pay." She said to herself.

That night both couples spent the night making sweet love to each other.


	45. The prenancy shoot

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next week at Runway was once again flying fast. It seemed every time Miranda came up with these bold ideas everyone had to work twice as hard. Irv was irritated. "Dam pregnant women on the cover of Runway. What the hell was Miranda trying to do? Run it into the ground. Ever since she got mixed up with her dam assistant she lost her edge." "Uhm … sir were you talking to me?" Irv's secretary asked. Irv swung around. "No. No."

Miranda was sitting at her desk. She had no idea how Nigel and Emily had managed to pull all this together but it sealed her decision to put them in charge when she left. She was pouring over the proofs of Maxine and they were magnificent. The lady was more than beautiful and she had the perfect picture for the cover. She looked at her watch. "Coffee." It was all most time for Kate Hudson's photo shoot and she wanted to be there. She even went as far to invite Kate's Mother along. Miranda thought it would be interesting to get pictures of the lady with her Mother. Miranda was pleased that Goldie had agreed to come along. Tuesday was reserved for Jennifer Gardner and Wednesday it would be Mamie Gummer. Miranda had made sure that Mamie's Mother was invited also, and that they knew that Goldie had accompanied Kate. Miranda knew how Meryl Streep felt about having her picture taken, but Miranda felt she could convince Meryl to do it. They even had Anne photographing them and Meryl had been photographed by her twice.

Miranda swayed into the studio. Andréa was sitting typing on her laptop. Kate and Goldie were positioned together while Anne clicked away. Miranda marveled how good Kate looked even at the advanced stage in her pregnancy. The clothes sparkled on her. She walked over to Nigel, who was standing with his arms crossed smiling. "You seem very pleased with yourself." Nigel turned his head. "Yep. Miranda your idea was just … just incredible we are going to have another award-winning issue. "Well thank you Nigel. Coming from the future Editor in Chief that is quite a compliment." Nigel just grinned.

"That's it." I've got all I need. Thank you Kate, Goldie, it has been a pleasure." Nigel walked with Miranda up to the two Women. "Kate, Goldie, I would like to introduce you to Miranda Priestly. The Editor in Chief of Runway and the reason for this shoot. It was all her idea." "Nice to meet you ladies." She turned to Kate. "I have to say you look just stunning. You really bring out the beauty and romance in the outfits. The pictures will be fabulous. I am glad you agreed to do this." "Who could turn down The Miranda Priestly? I did enjoy it, besides I love Isabella's line I have many pieces myself."

Andy walked up to the group. "Excuse me but if you are ready I would like to do your interview now. "Oh yes, led the way. Miranda. Nigel. It was nice to meet you and I hope we get invited to the post production party. Andy giggled and led the ladies away. Miranda looked at Nigel. "Party?"

Wednesday morning Miranda went with Bonnie to her treatment. Thank god she only had one more. All she has been doing is sleeping. Thank god she has been eating more. Miranda was hoping she would not lose any more weight. If she did Miranda was worried she would blow away in the wind. In Chris' office she announced Bonnie had gained two pounds. Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. Chris told them that she had scheduled the surgery for the Monday after they got back from Scotland. Chris stated she also wanted to see Bonnie a day or two before they left so she could draw labs and do a couple follow-up tests.

As Bonnie went off for her treatment Chris grabbed Miranda's hand. "Thanks for what you did for Maxine. It really brought her spirits up. Once again she is happy about being pregnant. She can't wait to get bigger so she can wear some of the clothes." Chris was now laughing. "She was so enthralled with the clothes she forgot to ask Andy to see her ring." Miranda smiled. "I am glad. She was a beautiful sight. I never thought a pregnant women could look so sexy." Chris glared at Miranda and Miranda laughed again. "We picked one of her pictures as the cover picture for the issue, but do not tell her. I would like it to be a surprise. We have Kate Hudson, Jennifer Gardner, and Mamie Gummer for the inner pictures." "Really? Wow. Miranda you have some life." "Maybe so, but without Andrea in my life it would not be as much fun as it is now. She has really completed me." Miranda turned around with a tear in her eye. "Did you talk to her about children? Miranda nodded. "I am going to be this old cranky Mother with a newborn." Chris broke out laughing. "Miranda you will never look old, but cranky … yea I can see that." Miranda groaned. "I better go. Do not forget Saturday night."

That afternoon Miranda was waiting in the studio for Meryl and Mamie with Nigel. "Miranda, Six is going to freak out if you don't tell her ahead of time that Meryl Streep is going to be here." "And break the surprise Nigel? I cannot do that." The two turned around when they heard the door open. The entire studio went silent. Anne walked over to the new arrivals. "Meryl! It is so good to see you again. Mamie you are glowing." Miranda and Nigel walked over to the group. "Meryl, Mamie, this Is Miranda Priestly and Nigel." Miranda nodded. "I am glad you agreed to be here. This is going to be a first for Runway and we are very excited about it." Miranda motioned to Nigel and the rest of the group. "Mamie I am going leave you in the very capable hands of my team along with Anne and Seraphine. Have fun."

"Meryl if you would like to come this way you can have a chair and watch it all unfold." Miranda sat with Meryl and they chatted as they waited for Mamie to change and start the shoot. They chatted about numerous things including Meryl becoming a Grandmother for the very first time. They talked about their pregnancies. Miranda was surprise at how down to earth Meryl was. Miranda could only think it had to be because of her very successful marriage. They talked about Miranda's future marriage, and about Andy wanting to become a Mother. Meryl was very supportive. When Mamie came out in her first outfit both women gasped. "Mamie is a very beautiful girl and she wears her pregnancy well." Meryl had tears in her eyes. "I just cannot believe my little girl is going to be a Mommy." Miranda smiled. "How would you like some pictures with her? I am sure Anne would love to photograph you again." Meryl turned and smiled. "I would love that!"

Miranda sat and watched as Anne placed the two women. Nigel had dressed Meryl from the closet. They were both beautiful women. Mamie looked so much like her Mother. The fair skin, high cheek bones, and beautiful smiles. These pictures would be worth a million. Miranda turned as she heard the door to the studio open. In walked Andréa and when she saw who Anne was photographing she stopped. Miranda smiled and got up and walked over to Andréa. "Sweetie, I have a surprise for you." Andréa looked at her. "OH MY GOD" "You will be able to interview her with her Daughter, but remember Mamie is to be the main focus. And all your questions are to do with how the pregnancy has changed their lives. O.K?" Andy did not move nor did she say anything. "Andréa?" Andy startled. "Yes … yes I will remember." Miranda lead Andréa over to the chairs.

When the shoot was done Miranda lead Andréa over to Meryl and Mamie and introduced her. "I will leave you in Andréa's capable hands. When she is done with the interview Nigel will show you out to the car. Once again thank you and we will make sure you get copies of the pictures because I am sure they will be just beautiful."

Andy thought she would faint. The interview went so smoothly. Both Mamie and Meryl were very gracious. The article was going to be magnificent if she did say so herself.

Friday morning Nigel brought in all the proofs as soon as Miranda got to Runway. He was grinning from ear to ear. He rubbed his head with his hand. "I do not know how we are going to pick out the best pictures. They are all so stunning." Miranda began to look at them. We are going to have another large issue. Irv is going to absolutely explode." Miranda was looking at the page of Mamie and Meryl. She pointed to one with Meryl lovingly caressing Mamie's belly. This is to be blown up. Framed and sent to Meryl, immediately." Miranda, Nigel and Emily spent the rest of the day trying to narrow down the pictures. By six o'clock they had what they wanted to be featured in the issue and Miranda told them to go home. "I want these framed and set on the pages by Monday noon. That's all."


	46. Bonnie goes to the hospital

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

Saturday afternoon Miranda and Andréa spent the afternoon in bed. The girls were at their Fathers. The two lovers took turns pleasing each other. Miranda groan when she finally looked at the clock. "It will be a miracle if I can get out of bed and be able to walk down the stairs." Andy giggled. "I will shower first." She kissed Miranda softly on lips and jumped out of bed. Miranda groaned. "You're killing me."

That night started out as a nice relaxing evening for the two couples. Maxine ogled over the rings and could not stop talking about the photo shoot. Miranda heard a sound, puzzled she got up and went out the foyer. Sitting on the bottom step was Bonnie. "Miranda, I don't feel good." And she passed out. "Chris!" Miranda screamed as she ran over to her sister. "Chris!" The other three ladies ran into the foyer. Upon seeing Miranda sitting on the floor holding onto Bonnie Chris ran over to them. "Someone call 911 now!" "Chris, Chris what's wrong with her?" Miranda was sobbing. Andy grabbed her phone and dialed she shoved the phone into Maxine's hands and went over to Miranda. "Babe, please let Chris check Bonnie out." Andy tried to removed Miranda's grip on her sister but couldn't. "Miranda, Let me see her." Chris calmly said to Miranda. Miranda looked up at her and let Bonnie go. Andy gathered Miranda up in her arms and hung on. Chris quickly gave Bonnie a once over. "I do not know what is going on but she is breathing well and she has a strong heartbeat. We need to get her to the hospital run a few test." Miranda wrestled her way out of Andréa's arms. "You said she was doing fine. You said she was doing better than you had hoped. What happened?" Miranda could barely whisper. They heard the sirens outside, and a knock came from the front door. Maxine went over to the door and let the ambulance personnel in.

Chris introduced herself and started spouting out orders to them. They had Bonnie on the cart and out the door in no time. "I am going with her in the ambulance. Andy you drive Miranda to the hospital. I will leave word you are on your way and they will let you get to where Bonnie is. O.K?" Andy nodded. Maxine went over to "Andy do you want me to stay here?" Andy shook her head. "No, you should go home. But thanks for offering."

Miranda was quiet the whole way to the hospital. Andy was getting really worried. Once at the hospital Andy helped Miranda out of the car and led her into the emergency room. She informed the gentleman at the front desk who they were and he showed them to the cubical Bonnie was in. Chris came through the curtain. "She is awake." Miranda's knees gave out. Chris hurried to help Andy get her over to a chair. Miranda was cradled in Andréa's arms sobbing uncontrollably. Andréa was rocking her and whispering into her ear. "Babe I am here. Bonnie is awake. It is going to be O.K. Right Chris?" Andy looked at her pleadingly. Chris gave a smile. "Yes. Bonnie is going to be O.K." It took a few minutes for Miranda to calm down. "It seems Bonnie's electrolytes were a bit abnormal. It seems she had thrown up quite a bit today. Once we got some fluids into her she started coming around. Now we are starting to replace her electrolytes. She will need to stay here at the hospital for a couple of days." Chris waited for Miranda to give her a clue that she understood. Miranda looked at her and nodded. "I am so sorry Chris." Chris took Miranda's hand. "Sorry for what?" Miranda rolled her eyes. "For yelling at you." Chris grinned and gave a little chuckle. "I wouldn't say you yelled at me but you did sic the Dragon Lady on me." Miranda closed her eyes and sighed. "Miranda its O.K. You were under a lot of stress. I deal with this every day. I can only guess what you have been going through, but trust me I harbor no bad feelings to you." Miranda did not move. "Miranda, did you hear me?" Miranda nodded. "Now I think there is a young women behind that curtain that would like to see you.

Miranda was a little shaky when she stood up but recovered quickly. She went over to Bonnie and kissed her on the forehead. "You know if you wanted to be at the dinner party all you needed to do was ask." Bonnie smiled. "And what would be the fun in that?" Miranda was crying. Bonnie reached out a hand. "I am sorry I scared you Miranda. I did not think it was that bad." "It is O.K. you here and you are getting treated. Everything is alright. Chris said you needed to stay a couple of days." Bonnie nodded. Seeing that her charges were doing well Chris went out to the desk to chart and right orders. "Mmmm Mmm Dr. Law you sure do clean up nice." This came from one of the security guards. Chris glared at him and rolled her eyes. She had forgotten she was still in her cocktail dress. "I am going to make Miranda pay."

Andy was having a hard time getting Miranda to go home. She was hell-bent on staying. But with Bonnie's pleading that she was just going to be sleeping and Chris glaring at her Miranda soon agreed. Chris promised to call her immediately if anything changed.

Miranda spent most of Sunday at the hospital even though Bonnie slept most of the time. Miranda took The Book with her and worked on it there. Chris had started Bonnie on some IV nutrition while she was there to help her gain some more weight. When Chris made rounds she talked to Bonnie and Miranda about keeping Bonnie there and then doing her last treatment and maybe keeping her for a couple of days after just to make sure this did not happen again. Bonnie was not happy about this but with Miranda's encouragement she agreed. "I do not want you doing what you did Saturday night again. Chris will not be there the next time to help you."

Andy was glad to have Miranda out of her hair. She had a lot of information to shift through for the article for the maternity issue. She wrote most of the day and she was surprised how easy it was going since she did not know anything about pregnancy. It was fun talking to Kate and Mamie's Mothers about their feelings. She wonder if it was close to how Miranda would feel when she became pregnant. Andy rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I am thinking about having a baby." But truth be told she could not wait. She even called her Mother to discuss it with her. Though her Mother was not very excited about it Andy knew deep down when it did happen she would be the happiest Grandmother to be in the world.


	47. Pregnancy issue comes out

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write.**

The next few weeks went by in a blur. The maternity issue was to come out two days before the family was to leave for Scotland. Bonnie was doing well in the hospital. She had received her last chemotherapy treatment, and did not have any further problems. Miranda spent most of her free time at the hospital even taking off work and doing it there. Andy and the girls ordered a huge cake and had it delivered to the hospital for Bonnie's last treatment. She and the girls decorated Bonnie's room and they all had a good time. Everyone went home including the nurses with sugar highs.

It was the morning the maternity issue would land on the newsstands. Miranda was high with anticipation. She could not wait to see the numbers. She already knew the pre ordered copies were close to the second Stella McCartney issue. Irv was going to have a nervous breakdown when the final numbers came out." Andy watched Miranda pace in front of the window. "Miranda, please you are going to wear a hole in the carpet." Miranda looked up and smiled. "That is O.K. sweetie with the money we make off this issue I can carpet the whole house." Andy laughed. "You have enough money already to carpet the whole house."

Miranda and Andréa rode into work together. Miranda had mandated that everyone be in the office early. When they arrive at the Ellis-Clarke building there was already a mob of paparazzi hanging out. Miranda was in heaven. Andy and Miranda walked hand in hand to the front door. Cameras were going off all over. They were shouting questions out from all angles. Andy heard one. "Andréa why are you not show casing this one?" Andy turned around smirked and replied. "Do I look pregnant to you?" The entire crowd laughed.

Miranda and Andy stepped off the elevator and Miranda immediately started issuing orders. "Plan a party for after our return for the issue. Invite everyone involved in its making along with the rest of the people Ellis-Clarke always invites to these things." Miranda waved her hands in the air. Andy just grinned. Yep Dragon Lady. "Emily and Serena are waiting for you in your office. John stammered. Miranda glared. "I do not remember having a meeting with them. Did you forget to tell me?" "N-No Ma'm … I mean Miranda." "That's all." John ran. Andy was laughing, "Maybe I should go with you to mediate this meeting." "Do not be silly Andréa I can handle Emily and Serena." Andy laughed again. "That is what I am afraid of." The two women parted to go to their respective offices.

"Emily, Serena." Miranda stuck her head out her door. "Were is my coffee?" At that moment the assistant came running into the outer office and stopped dead in front of Miranda. She pulled one of the cups out of the holder and handed it to Miranda. Miranda just glared. When Miranda returned to her office with the cup Serena was laughing. "Shhh, Serena Miranda will hear you." "I already have." Emily jumped. She would never be as comfortable in Miranda's presence as Serena was.

Emily could not believe she was sitting in Miranda's office with the love of her life getting ready to make their announcement. Emily fell for the tall Brazilian beauty the first time she saw Serena walk the halls of Runway. Never in her imagination did she think the beautiful goddess would ever take a second look at her petite frame. The first time Serena seen Emily the girl was running into the Dragon's lair and she had the cutest little butt Serena had ever seen. Serena stopped and watched as the petite redhead rapidly wrote as the Ice Queen shot off orders. When Emily turned and exited Miranda's office Serena looked into Emily's eyes and she was lost. Serena had always dated boys, but there was always something missing. Emily always knew she preferred women, men were idiots. Besides women were soft, smooth, and so hot!

They were at a shoot in Central Park and Serena tried her best to flirt with Emily, but it was like the girl was invisible. Emily did all she could to stay away from Serena, because every time they got close Emily felt as if she would just melt. Nigel laughed to himself. He could feel the sexual tension in the air and see the two women skirting around each other. All the nervous energy was getting in the way of the work at hand. "Has everyone forgotten how to carry out a simple photo shoot? I do not understand why you people come to work when obviously you do not know how to do the assigned tasks. Nigel if this shoot is not finished to my liking by the end of the day none of you need to come back tomorrow." Miranda snarled and walked off to the town car.

Nigel walked over to the two women and placed an arm around each of their shoulders. The girls were shaking. "Now kiss like two good little girls, plan a date for tonight and then get your work done right because I plan on coming back tomorrow." Nigel turned and walked away leaving Emily and Serena staring at one another. "So drinks tonight?" Emily shyly asked. Serena grinned from ear to ear leaned in and planted a kiss on Emily, "You bet," exclaimed Serena.

"What do I have to thank for this unexpected meeting?" Emily jumped. Serena grinned. Miranda looked at her. There was something different about her. Miranda just could not put her finger on it. Emily and Serena looked at each other. "Please take your time. Emily knows how I like that." Serena chimed in. "We are pregnant." Miranda glared. "No. No Miranda she means she is pregnant." Miranda sat down behind her desk and steepled her fingers. "Well, it seems it is in the air. Congratulation's Serena, and Emily." We wanted you to be the first to know at work." Serena grinned. "Well, thank you, and I must say you are glowing." Serena danced. "Really, you think so?" Emily groaned. Miranda smiled. "Yes you are. When are you due?" "February." "Ah a snow baby. Well, Emily do you have plans on making an honest woman out of her before she delivers?" "Uhm … well … we have been talking." "Good be sure and let Andrea and I know when the big day is." "Yes Miranda." "Now you and Serena take the day off. Go celebrate. You two should enjoy this as much as possible." Serena jumped. "Thank you Miranda." She grabbed the stunned Emily's arm and all but dragged her out of the office. Miranda smiled after the girls. She could not wait until the child spit up on Emily the first time.

That afternoon Miranda made an impromptu press meeting in front of Ellis-Clarke. She wooed the crowd. Numbers on the issue were better than Miranda had ever imagined. Irv was on the warpath and Miranda was floating. Andy marveled. The cameras did not stop the whole time Miranda was out there. Just how many pictures did they need of her? Miranda soaked it up. She posed and smiled giving them all they wanted. Andy had no idea how Miranda was going to give this all up.


	48. Would Miranda change her mind?

**I do not own anything from DWP, and I am not making any money from this. I have only used DWP characters for inspiration.**

** Andy has worked for Miranda for about five months and this begins before Andy ever went to Paris.**

**Thanks to my friend Rachel for encouraging me to write Rated M**

That night when Miranda returned home Andy was already in bed. Miranda walked in the bedroom and smiled at what she saw. She went in to the bathroom and proceeded to remove her makeup. She was looking at herself in the mirror and stopped. The face looking back at her was happy. She had not seen that face in a long time. With everything that had happened in the last six months she was still happy and it was all because of the person sleeping in the bed. A tear ran down Miranda's face.

"Miranda? What's wrong? Is Bonnie OK?" Miranda felt two arms encircle her waist. She took her hands and placed them over Andréa's and pulled her arms tighter around her. "Bonnie is fine. I was just thinking how much my life has changed since you came into it." Miranda held up her hand with the two rings on it. Both given to her by Andréa. Patricia's ring and her engagement ring. Miranda patted Andréa's arms. "Let me finish here. I will come to bed in a few minutes." Miranda smiled in the mirror. Andy went back and crawled into bed.

Miranda finished washing and moisturizing her face then walked to the bed. Andy was propped up on her elbow. Miranda proceeded to slowly take off her clothes. "Mmmm, I like what I am seeing." Miranda laughed. Miranda stood in front of Andréa while she skimmed her hands all over her body. They stopped to massage her breasts, ran slow circles over her abdomen, and slid deep into her wet glistening folds. Miranda laid her head back and moaned. "God Miranda." Andy started to move. "No. You stay there. You are not allowed to move." Andy gave Miranda an evil grin. Miranda walked closer to the bed. Andy started to raise her arm. "No. I told you not to move." Andy stopped. Miranda leaned down and kissed Andrea's lips. Deep, passionate, slowly. "Remember do not move." "I won't."

Miranda slowly striped the blankets away from Andréa and she was pleased at what she saw. A smart, beautiful naked lady. Miranda ran her fingers down Andréa's cheek, over her chin down her long slender neck. Andy shivered, Miranda smiled brightly. Miranda's fingers played over Andréa's chest, down to her abdomen. Miranda stroked Andréa's hip and ran down her thigh. "Your skin is so soft, and hot. Do you know how many times a day I think about doing this to you?" Andy sighed. "As many times as I think about doing it to you." Miranda slid into bed beside Andréa. She slid a hand over one of Andréa's breast and leaned her head in to kiss her. Miranda's lips were burning. "I do not ever want to lose this Andréa. I don't mean the sex. I mean you." Andy opened her eyes. "You will never lose me." "Are you sure. I do not have a good track record with this." Miranda lowered her head to Andréa's breast and licked at the hard nipple in her hand. "God you taste so good." Andy took her hand and caressed Miranda's cheek. "Miranda, what is this all about? Things are good. Bonnie is recovering. Runway is excelling." Andy gave Miranda one of her megawatt smiles and waved her finger in front of Miranda. And we are engaged." Andy stopped. "Is that what this is all about? Are you sorry you asked me to marry you?" Miranda glared. "Bite your tongue. I love you. I will never regret that I asked you to marry me. Are you sorry you said yes?" Miranda sat up and turned away from Andréa. There was silence in the room. Both women were scared. Neither one could figure out what was going on. Andy once again remembered what Bonnie had told her months ago.

Miranda has never loved anyone like she loves you … Forgive her when the Dragon Lady comes out and let her know you still love her when she makes a mistake … she will make mistakes when it comes to you and love. She will make mistakes because she does not know what to do with the kind of love she has for you. It scares her, because she does not want to lose you."

Andy sat up, moved up against Miranda's back and straddled her. She slid her arms around Miranda's middle and pulled her close. Andy leaned on Miranda's back. "I love you now, tomorrow, and forever." Miranda relaxed in Andréa's arms, leaned her head back on Andrea's shoulder. "I love you now, tomorrow, and forever." "Talk to me Miranda."

"I do not know if I can do this." Andy did not know what to do. Did Miranda not just manifest her undying love for her? Now she is saying she can't do it. What The Hell was happening? Andy took a deep breath. "What do you mean Miranda?" "I do not think I can go on this trip. See her again. Subject my girls to her." Andy sighed with relief and pulled Miranda close again. "What are you afraid of Miranda?" "I do not know. Everything." There was a pause. Andy waited. "I do not know what to do. My life has never been better." Miranda was trembling. "Everything is too good. I have everything I have ever wanted. And now I am taking everything I love into the Lion's Den. Everything I told her I would have. Everything she me told I would never deserved." The tears were streaming down Miranda's face. "I cannot risk it." They sat in quiet for a while. "Miranda, you are not going to lose anything." Andy took Miranda's left hand and held it up in front of them. She swirled the silver band on Miranda's middle finger. "Patricia did not leave you, she was old, and she died Miranda. And do you see this other ring? Andy caressed it with her fingers. The only way you will lose me is if you take this off."

When Miranda had settled down Andy pulled her back into bed and covered both of them up. Andy deeply kissed Miranda's lips and she cupped one of Miranda's breasts. Miranda moaned into the kiss. Andy slowly swirled her tongue around Miranda's hard nipple, and Miranda arched. Andy smiled and slid her hand down over Miranda's wet curls. Andy slid two of her fingers into Miranda and watched as Miranda's eyes dilated. While Andy slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Miranda, Miranda opened her eyes. Miranda saw the love in Andra's face and knew she needed attention too. Miranda slid her hand down over Andréa's wet hot clit and Andy moaned. Miranda slid her fingers in and matched Andréa's movement. It was not long before both women called out and came. Andy held Miranda in her arms until she fell asleep. Andy wanted to make sure Miranda knew she was loved and protected. Within minutes Andy also fell asleep.

The two women awoke the same way they fell asleep. Miranda tried to climb out of bed but Andy would not let her go. "Don't get up stay here in my arms. You are so warm." Miranda giggled and turned to kiss Andréa. "Mmmm." "Sweetie I have to get to work so I know everything will be taken care of while we are out of the country." "Fine as long as you promise to stay in bed with me on vacation." Miranda kissed Andy's nose. "I promise."

While Miranda went into the office Andy stayed at home and helped the girls and Bonnie pack. The press was once again staked out in front of Ellis-Clarke. Miranda was having the time of her life explaining the maternity issue. She had had numerous calls from agents offering super stars from the movies, TV and recording to model for her. She had not heard from Irv since the numbers came out. Miranda came out of the elevator. "Nigel, Emily." She walked into her inner office. "Did everyone think I would be starting my vacation today? Coffee now."

While Miranda was in conference with Nigel and Emily going over all the last minute details for the next issue Andy was on the phone to Miranda's first assistant. "John, you must double and triple check everything for the vacation." "I have." "I should hope so because if everything does not go perfect for Miranda … Well, if you think she is the Dragon Lady wait 'til you see me mad. Do you understand John?" "Ye … Yea." Andy hung up. "Oh God help me." John was on the phone the rest of the afternoon double and triple checking Miranda's itinerary.

By the time Miranda got home everyone was packed. Andy had even packed for her. Andy was so glad they were taking Donatella's private jet because it would be easier for Miranda to try and relax on the long ride over. The girls were excited, Bonnie was anxious to get home and see how her Mother was doing and Miranda. Well, Miranda was all nerves, she was spending a lot of time standing in front of the window thinking. Andy figured no one would get any sleep tonight, but her biggest worry. This trip would change this families' lives forever, and possibly not for the best.

**The End. Sequel coming up.**


End file.
